I've Got You
by pdhtgal
Summary: Chapter 33 up! This is a Lachie/Heidi pairing, sort of based on the In Deep episode. This story is not Jordan friendly at the beginning. Rated T just in case - some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

This is very loosely based on the In Deep Episode of Rescue Special Ops. I do not own the characters. I am posting the 29 chapters written so far that have been posted on MissShawnaAlice's amazing site. Happy Reading!

* * *

**I'****ve Got You**

**Chapter 1**

Heidi laid her head on her desk and sighed. She was so tired this morning. Her neighbors had been up all night having a huge party, that she had barely gotten any sleep. The conditions at her apartment were getting worse and worse. If it wasn't her neighbors on one side of her, it was the ones on the other side of her. If Jordan and her relationship hadn't ended so horribly, she never would have had to take that apartment.

Vince walked by Heidi and stopped. He put a hand on her shoulder, "Heidi-ho, are you feeling okay?"

Heidi lifted her head and looked at him. "Yeah, Vince, I'm okay. Just really tired. My neighbors were having a party last night that went well into the morning."

Vince nodded in understanding. He patted her shoulder and walked on to his office.

Heidi sighed and got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. She had the feeling that this day was going to be a long one.

Dean, Lachie and Chase all walked in, with Lara right on their heels. "Heidi, you're in first, what is going on?" Chase joked.

Heidi shot him a funny face and went right back to her work. She had a stack of paperwork waiting for her. She was still flying for Lifeblood, but really, her heart remained with Rescue. She had managed to get her flying hours with Lifeblood and in doing that, she was able to use their helo for training exercises with the team.

"So Ace, do any flying recently?" Lachie asked, looking at Heidi.

"Not since our last rescue earlier in the week."

Vince walked back in, "we've got a call out. MVA – Heidi, you need to get to the Helo. Lachie, you go with her. Dean, Chase, Lara, you go in one patrol."

Heidi was out the door as fast as she could go, and Lachie was right behind her. They reached Lifeblood in what seemed like record time. The left a patrol vehicle in the parking and Heidi rushed to do her pre-flight check.

"Everything looks good, Lach. It's a go!" Heidi fired up the engines and soon they were lifting off. Lachie radioed into Rescue base to find out the coordinates. Heidi programmed them in and they set off.

All the fatigue that she was feeling was long gone. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins now.

Heidi and Lachie arrived at the MVA and were able to touch down nearby to it. As soon as they had landed, Heidi and Lachie jumped out of the chopper, grabbing their gear. Heidi jogged toward the two vehicles and saw that each one held two passengers.

"Lachie –you take the blue sedan, I'll take the grey one."

Lachie nodded and went for the blue car, which was sitting on one side of the road.

Heidi kneeled down and felt for a pulse on the first passenger. Their pulse was beating strong. Judging by the head wound, Heidi figured they would have a good concussion but at the moment, they were not in any immediate danger. She jogged over to the driver side of the vehicle and sighed. The patient was going to be difficult to extract. Heidi checked their pulse and shook her head. The patient was already deceased. There would be very little she could do to save their lives. They were already cold to the touch.

She walked back to the passenger side and began to treat the head wound. She could see Lara, Dean and Chase arriving in the patrol. She jumped up to brief Dean on the situation. "Dean! I've got one head wound, possible internal injuries and one deceased. Double check on Lachie, not sure what surprises are waiting for us in there."

"Righto – thanks Heidi." Dean trotted over to Lachie and could see that he had everything under control. He assisted his brother, while Lara and Chase stayed with Heidi.

The ambos arrived just as they had finished extracting the patients from their vehicles. Dean was on the radio with Vince giving him the details. "1 deceased, 3 survivors. No major injuries."

"Good job Deano, bring it back in."

Dean rounded up Lara and Chase to head back. Heidi and Lachie stayed behind, making sure that everything was taken care of before heading back to the chopper. The cars were towed away allowing Heidi and Lachie to make their way back to the chopper.

Heidi was just reaching the chopper when she heard a sharp crack cut through the air. "What the hell was that?" Heidi asked, ducking down.

"That was a gunshot and it didn't seem to be too far away either." Lachie said. "Get in the chopper Heidi."

"What do you mean, Lachie? Should we really be taking off? What if someone needs our help?"

Lachie shook his head. "We need to be safe. Get in the chopper and start the engines." Lachie pulled himself into the seat and closed the door behind him, with Heidi following suit.

Heidi started mumbling her pre-flight check, and began flicking all the switches necessary to get airborne. The hum of the rotor filled the air as the engines came to life.

A man with a gun emerged from the tree line and saw the chopper. He raised the gun and fired, narrowly missing the chopper.

"Come on Heidi, go! Go!"

Heidi gulped, sweat beading on her forehead. She forced the chopper to go airborne faster than usual. "Come on… Move."

The sound of a bullet pinging off the side of the chopper made Heidi's blood run cold. "Lifeblood helo to base, come in." Dead air filled the chopper. The chopper was remaining airborne and Heidi skillfully managed the controls. "Lachie, try and get in touch with Rescue. My radio isn't getting through." Heidi let out a small shriek as another shot pierced the window in the rear of the chopper.

Lachie picked up his radio. "Rescue Portable 2 to Rescue Base, we have an emergency, I repeat, an emergency."

Vince's voice filled the line. "Lachie, this is Rescue base, what is your emergency?"

"The chopper is under fire. We have been shot at; at least two shots have hit the chopper. We are still able to fly and are attempting to evacuate the area."

"Are you serious? Shots fired?"

"Yes, shots fired. Lifeblood is not responding via radio. Please inform them that we may be coming in with some damage to the chopper."

"Roger that. Base out."

Lachie looked over at Heidi. "Are you doing okay, Ace?"

Heidi swallowed and looked at Lachie, "yeah, I'm okay. Let's get this chopper in, and then I will be able to relax."

"My shout tonight at the pub, when you get us down in one piece."

Heidi breathed a sigh of relief when 15 minutes later the Lifeblood building came into view. Heidi approached and she slowly began to lower the chopper onto the roof. The chopper shuddered and Heidi fought for the control of the chopper. She gritted her teeth and used every ounce of strength that she had to bring the chopper in. Alarm bells began to ring out in the chopper, causing Heidi's heart to beat wildly in her chest. She focused on the landing pad and before she knew it, the chopper was down.

Heidi leaned back in her seat and shut off the engines. "Wow that was close!" Heidi rubbed her hands over her face. "You okay Lach?"

"Yeah, you?"

Heidi nodded. Taking off her headset, she opened the door and slid out on shaking legs. Using the chopper for support, she noticed Hayden coming out to greet them on the roof. "Oh no…" Heidi groaned.

"Heidi?" Lachie asked, coming to stand next to her. He put his hand on her arm in support. "That was some pretty awesome flying Ace."

"Thanks," Heidi said, smiling a half smile.

"Heidi!" Hayden shouted. "What did you do to my chopper? When will it fly again? What were you thinking?"

Heidi stood there glaring at Hayden. "Are you finished Hayden? _I_ didn't do anything to your precious chopper. Some nut with a gun did it. Your mechanic will tell you when it will fly again. Nothing happened to the rotors, so it is still pretty air worthy. AND I was thinking that I wanted to live to have a drink at the pub tonight. Now if you will excuse me, I have reports to complete and I have to get back to Rescue." Heidi managed to push past Hayden and moved into the Lifeblood building, Lachie walking right beside her.

They left Hayden standing on the roof, dumbfounded.

**Rescue Base**

Heidi groaned as she sat down. Every moment there were new aches and pains that she didn't know she had. Lara put a cup of tea in front of her. "Rough day?"

"Yeah, being shot at really takes a lot out of a person." Heidi shook her head. "What kind of lunatic fires a gun at a chopper?" Heidi had taken a shower when she had returned to the base and she felt refreshed, but her fatigue was slowly catching up to her.

"Who knows," Dean answered as he turned around in his chair to join in the conversation.

Lachie walked back into the room. "So Ace, ready to hit the pub? Told you I would pay."

Heidi smiled at Lachie and then sighed. "I would love to, but I think I need to head home to bed. I'm knackered."

Lachie nodded knowingly. "Understandable. Flying like that can take a lot out of a person. You should have seen her Dean, she was in complete control."

"No big surprise, Lachie. She can hold her own just fine in a chopper." Dean looked at Heidi. "Heidi-ho, go home."

"But Dean, there is a few hours left on shift." Heidi protested.

"Go home; you've had your share today." Dean waved her off. "Go on! It's okay – we'll see you here tomorrow morning, okay?"

Heidi stood on legs that felt like lead. "Thanks Dean, I appreciate it." She slowly walked out the door and headed for home. It took her 15 minutes to drive home and Heidi immediately changed her clothes, curled up in her bed, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Heidi's mobile rang around 10:30 that night. She groaned, rolling over in bed. She opened it and muttered, "this better be good."

"Heidi?"

"Who is this?" Heidi sat up right in bed and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's… Jordan."

"Jordan? What are you doing calling me at this hour?" Heidi's temper began to rise.

"I just wanted to talk."

"Oh, so now you want to talk. Leaving me with a letter and your keys wasn't enough? It has been over a year Jordan. Why are you calling now?"

"I miss you, Heidi. I made a mistake. I never should have left you." Jordan sounded almost like he was begging.

"Well Jordan, you should have thought of that when you left without a word." Heidi spat. Apparently, she was even more upset about their breakup than she thought. "Look, is there any other reason why you called?"

"Listen, Heidi. I really think that we should try again." Jordan repeated, his words slurring slightly.

"Jordan, you're drunk!" Heidi figured out. "Leave me alone!" She closed her phone and snuggled down into the covers. She couldn't believe that he had actually had the nerve to call her while drunk. She shook her head. "Some things don't change."

Her phone rang again, and knowing that she needed to keep it open for work, she buried her head in the pillows and tried to block it out. Her phone finally stopped ringing about an hour later. Rolling over, Heidi tried her best to salvage what was left of the night.

The next morning, Heidi sighed as she sat down. She wasn't as tired as the day before, but still pretty exhausted none the less. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat at her desk. She wanted to talk to someone about last night's phone call, but wasn't sure who would be the best person to do that with. The options were endless.

As everyone settled into their desks, Vince came out. "Listen, we've got a call out. Two teens lost during a camping trip in Royal National Park. Let's roll out." Everyone filed down to the patrols. Heidi, Lachie, and Chase went in one, Dean, Lara and Vince went in another.

"I reckon that those kids wanted to have a little time alone." Chase said.

Heidi looked at the report and sighed. "You big goof. Keep your mind above the belt!" Heidi pushed his shoulder and laughed. For a few moments there, she actually forgot about the weird call from Jordan.

When they arrived at the entrance of the park, Vince was already coordinating with the school. He handed each of them a map and a description of each student missing. "Okay guys, let's roll out. We are going to be paired off. Dean and Chase, Lachie and Heidi and Lara and me."

Heidi looked at Vince. "This would have been easier with the helo."

Vince patted her shoulder. "We are going to be doing this old school today, Heidi."

Heidi nodded and slung her pack on her back. "Which path are we taking?"

"You and Lachie are taking this portion here. Make sure you have your tents and everything you need." Vince looked at the weather print out that he had. "The weather service is calling for rain tonight, let us hope that we get out of the park by dark."

He handed out the rest of the maps and everyone had their information and gear.

Lachie walked up to Heidi. "Ready to go Ace?"

Heidi looked up at him and smiled. "Sure, why not. Who wouldn't want to go hiking."

They walked off through the brush, thankful for the cloud cover.

**Dean & Chase**

Dean and Chase walked along quietly, happy to have been paired with each other. "Lara is probably chatting Vince's ear off about her date last night," Dean grumbled. "Glad that it is you with me."

Chase laughed and nodded. "Same here. You sound a little jealous there Dean."

"Nah… Lara and I will never happen."

"Doesn't mean that it isn't worth trying." Chase quipped.

"Besides, you saw the breakup between Heidi and Jordan. Dating work colleagues never works out well."

"Never say never!" Chase said and pushed ahead, laughing the entire way. He knew how his brother felt about Lara, and was pretty sure that Lara felt the same. "Richard! Kevin!" Chase hollered, hoping to hear a reply. Nothing but silence greeted them.

**Vince & Lara**

Lara was chatting Vince's ear off. "Charles was so nice and so sweet!" Lara rambled on.

"What does he do?" Vince asked, hoping that this time Lara found someone decent.

"He's a lawyer." Lara said.

"Again? You need to widen your dating circles, Lara. You and lawyers don't mix."

Lara laughed. "Thanks a lot Vince! I can't help it if lawyers are hot."

Vince rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Kevin! Richard!" Lara shouted. "We're here to help!"

"Nothing." Vince sighed.

**Heidi & Lachie **

Lachie moved forward, moving at a rapid pace. "Kevin! Richard!"

Heidi trailed behind him, walking as fast as she could. "Kevin! Richard!" She swore when they didn't answer. "I hope we find them before nightfall."

"Yeah, being out here in the middle of the night isn't a picnic." Lachie agreed with her, knowing full well that those boys had already survived one night out there, the idea of surviving another one had to be pretty scary. "Wouldn't want to be in their shoes."

"Yeah, well, we might be if we don't find them." Heidi added.

"Good point." Lachie looked at her as she came to walk beside him. "You doing okay Ace? It looks like you had another rough night."

"Yeah, I got a phone call last night."

Lachie turned to face her. "Oh?"  
"Yeah, Jordan decided to try and butter me up. He was drunk and trying to get back together with me. I eventually hung up on him, but he kept calling and calling."

Lachie whistled. "It has been over a year, no?"

"Yeah, a year ago he left me with a letter and his keys, as you know. According to the letter, he met someone else and was leaving. I never knew who it was, but I guess it was someone that he figured was a better match for him."

"Well, he is an idiot." Lachie spat. "He didn't know what he had."

Heidi smiled at him. "Thanks, and I told him that." She shrugged. "I am not looking to get back together with him anyway. Not going to be fooled twice. I just wish he hadn't called me last night. Kind of brought everything back."

"I understand what you are going through. Been there a few times." Lachie gave her a look and when she smiled back, he didn't notice anything else but her.

Heidi pushed forward, not really paying attention to where she was going. Her mind was lost in thought. Thoughts of Lachie and wondering if he felt the same way about her. But quite frankly, Heidi didn't want to jeopardize another friendship and date someone at work. She wasn't going to be the one to make the move. At the moment, she was enjoying the friendship.

Heidi took another step forward and felt the ground go out beneath her. She fell, half sliding, half tumbling before landing hard, her foot wedging between two rocks.

"Heidi!" Lachie cried. "Ace! Are you okay?" She felt the flashlight sting her eyes and she held her arm up to block the light.

"Yeah, I'm all right. I think. My foot is wedged though."

"Are you sure that you aren't hurt anywhere?"

"Depends on your definition of hurt. I'll live." Heidi said.

"You must be fine, you have your sarcasm up." Lachie chuckled to himself. "If I lower a rope, do you think you will be able to hang on and help me lift you out of there?"

"Yeah." Heidi said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of leather biking gloves. She didn't want to burn her hands and have something else that she needed to treat.

"Lowering the ropes, Heidi." Lachie said.

"Got them!" Heidi said. "I'm wrapping them around me now." Heidi hooked the looped end of the rope around her and hooked it under her arms. She placed both hands around the knot in the rope. "Ready when you are. Pull gently. Not sure how wedged my foot is."

Lachie began pulling and before she knew it, Heidi's foot was free. Using her feet, gritting her teeth despite the pain, she walked up the wall of the sink hole and made her way up. Next thing she knew, Lachie had his arms around her, pulling her to safety away from the hole. The stumbled and Heidi landed on Lachie's chest as they fell.

Lachie framed her face with his hands, his eyes looking for any injury. "Are you okay, Ace? For real?"

Heidi opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She nodded. Slowly she pushed herself off him and sat up. She tested her foot and winced. "That is going to smart for a while."

Lachie looked at her, concerned. "Do you think that you will be okay to walk?"

"Yeah, I should be good; my boot will act like a splint." Heidi said.

Lachie held himself back. He wanted to help her, but knew that her fierce independent streak wouldn't allow for her to let him help. Besides, he knew that she could handle it.

Heidi stood slowly, testing the weight on her foot. It hurt, but she was too stubborn to admit it. "If we go slowly, I should be okay."

Lachie removed a protein bar and water bottle from his pack. "Here, eat this and have a drink. Then we'll get going."

Heidi readily accepted the snack and drink. The last 24 hours had been pretty bad, and she had a feeling that it wasn't going to get much better.

Lachie's radio crackled to life. "Rescue Portable 1 to portable 3. What's your situation?" Vince's voice reverberated through the air.

Lachie looked at Heidi and decided to sugar coat what happened, but tell him none-the-less. "Rescue Portable 3, we had a minor incident, but are about to move on from where we are."

"What happened?"

"There was a sink hole, and Heidi took a small tumble."

"Is she okay?" Vince's voice relayed his worry.

"She's fine, barely a scratch. We are going to walk a little slower to ensure that she really is okay."

"Sounds good. Let me know if anything changes. Portable 1 out."

Heidi smiled at Lachie. "Thanks for not telling him the truth. He would be going out of his mind with worry if you had told him about my foot getting wedged."

Lachie wrapped his arm around her shoulder, "I've got your back Ace."

Heidi couldn't think of anything to say, so she finished her snack and handed the water back to him. "Thanks. Let's get walking." She pushed off and picked her way gingerly down the path. "Kevin! Richard!" She shouted.

Lachie jogged to catch up to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dean and Chase studied their maps and sighed. They had covered the majority of their territory, but had yet to find the missing teenagers. "Let's keep trying, they have to be out here somewhere." Dean said in a defeated tone.

"I am sure they will be found, if not by us then by the others." Chase said, trying to remain positive.

Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled. "that is what I like about you Chase, you are always positive."

The brothers continued down the path and yelled out the names, with no answer.

Heidi & Lachie

"Kevin! Richard!" Heidi shouted. The wind had started to pick up and the clouds had started to darken. Heidi knew that there was storm blowing in and that those boys would be in serious danger if they weren't found soon.

"Over here!"

Heidi turned to face Lachie. "Did you hear that? I think it was coming from over there by the rock face!"

Heidi took off, despite her sore foot, with Lachie running by her side. She stopped just at the edge of the cliff and peered over the edge.

"Kevin! Richard!" Lachie shouted.

A hand appeared from the ledge. "We're here!"

"Are you guys hurt?" Lachie asked.

Heidi began taking out the ropes that they would need to get to the boys. She began putting the anchors into the rock and fed the ropes through it.

"My arm is broken I think, but Richard hasn't woken up. We didn't fall the entire way, we were climbing down." Kevin started to sound almost hysterical.

"Listen mate, my name is Lachie and this is my colleague Heidi. We are going to help you, okay? We are from Rescue. I need you to do something for me, okay? Is Richard breathing? Has he shown signs of movement?"

"He is breathing and he moved his arms and legs a little before stopping."

Heidi breathed a sigh of relief. That meant that he wasn't paralyzed. Heidi harnessed herself and prepped to be lowered down. "Ready to go when you are, Lachie."

"What do you think you're doing, Heidi? I'll head down."

"I couldn't support you on this foot and I am the lighter of the two." Heidi reasoned. She put a pack on her back. "Get ready to lower me down and to lower other equipment if needed."

Lachie prepped himself and waited as Heidi threaded the rope and tossed the rest down. "You ready Heidi?"

Heidi positioned herself and gave Lachie a thumbs up. She scaled the first part of the rock face and then pushed off, lowering herself in a free-slide to the ledge. She undid her ropes, and turned to face the injured boys. She shrugged out of her pack. "Okay, Kevin, I need to examine Richard first, okay?"

Kevin nodded, his face streaked with tears. "Okay."

Heidi checked Richard for injuries. She immediately noticed a break in the right tibia and a head wound. He was dehydrated and slightly hypothermic. She immediately put a collar on him and splinted his leg. Heidi quickly took the rest of his vitals and started fluids. She covered him with a thermal blanket.

"Okay Kevin, it's your turn." As thought, Kevin had broken his arm and like Richard, was dehydrated and hypothermic. "I need you to continue being brave, okay? You've been doing a great job." She put his arm in a sling, started his IV and then wrapped him in a thermal blanket.

"Everything okay down there Heidi?" Lachie asked, as he couldn't see all of her movements. "The storm is moving in rapidly."

"Yeah, Lach. Lower two stretchers so you can pull them up, okay?" Heidi watched him reach for the items. "I'm going to radio Vince."

"Roger."

"Rescue Portable 1, this is Rescue Portable 3. Come in." Heidi waited for Vince's response.

"Go ahead Heidi."

"We have found the missing teenagers, I repeat, we have found them."

"That is perfect news! What is their status?" Vince sounded almost excited.

"Kevin has a broken arm, is hypothermic and dehydrated. Richard has a suspected concussion, and a broken tibia. He has not regained consciousness. They are on the outcropping on a cliff face. We are about to raise them to safety."

"Roger that. Provide coordinates and we will send assistance. Portable 1 out."

Heidi looked up and waved the stretchers down. She loaded Richard in the first one and strapped him in. She hooked it up to their ropes and motioned to Lachie to raise it. She assisted the stretcher as far as it could go. She knew that Lachie was strong enough to take care of it. Sure enough, Richard disappeared over the top and Lachie tossed down the rope and waited for the second stretcher to be loaded.

"Ready Kevin? You need to lay down in this so that we can pull you up, okay? Go as fast as you can, okay? It's starting to rain." Heidi knew that the worse the elements got, the harder it would be to get them up and off the mountain.

Kevin complied, lying down. Being careful not to disturb his arm, Heidi strapped him in and hooked him onto the ropes. "Go Lachie!" Heidi assisted the second stretcher as far as possible and once again, watched it disappear over the top of the rock face.

Heidi gathered her stuff and slung the pack onto her back. She waited for Lachie to lower the ropes one more time so that she could climb up. The rain began to fall in earnest and the wind began to pick up.

Lachie lowered the rope to her and she hooked herself in properly. She took the extra time to double check the ropes, given the weather, it wouldn't be easy. She began to lift herself off the ledge, using her feet to walk up the surface, as she had in the sink hole.

Her foot slipped and Heidi crashed against the rocks. Lachie tried his best to hold her as still as possible, but her shoulder slammed into the rock face a second time. She bit her lip to stop from crying out. She was definitely asking for a holiday when they got back.

"Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi righted herself and continued the trek up. "Yeah, working my way back up Lach." She managed to get up the rest of the way without incident. She slung her leg over the top and pulled herself to her feet. "Thanks for keeping the line as steady as you did, Lachie. I would have fallen." She walked over to her patients. "We need to stay in shelter until they can come for us. Vince wants our coordinates. Do you want to give them to him and I'll start looking for the right place to set up the tent, okay?"

Lachie nodded. He watched Heidi for a few moments with admiration. He could see the tear in her uniform and knew that she had slammed against the rock face a couple of times, not to mention the spill she took earlier in the day, but she kept going. Strength was something that he admired. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, he radioed Vince the coordinates.

Heidi began setting up the tent in the clearing, but far away from the edge of the cliff and just under the shelter of some trees.

Lachie walked over to her, smiling. "Finally, something I can help you with."

Heidi smiled back at him. "Yeah, this you can definitely help with."

It took him no time at all to get the tent up and they first carried Richard and then Kevin into the tent. "Sorry it isn't a fancy hotel guys, but it will keep you dry." Heidi stated. She helped Kevin sit up. "Do you want something to eat a little? A protein bar?"

Kevin nodded his head readily. "Please."

Heidi opened the bar and placed the half open bar in his hand. "Enjoy. I know they taste like chalk, but you get used to it."

Kevin smiled at her and bit into it. "Best thing I have tasted all day."

She checked Richard's vitals, and discovered that everything was normal. She breathed a sigh of relief. She and Lachie sat in between the two boys and waited to be rescued. Lachie looked at her. "Now that they are patched up, mind if I take a look at that arm?"

Heidi looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Lachie picked at the edge of the shoulder seam and pointed out the tear. "I just want to make sure that you aren't bleeding, okay?"

Heidi nodded. She unbuttoned the top shirt of her uniform and slipped it off. The side of her arm was scratched up, but it wasn't as bad as Lachie had originally thought. "How is it?"

"Not too bad. I just want to clean it." Lachie opened his pack and took out the tools he would need.

"Thanks." Heidi hissed as the scratches began to burn a little.

When Lachie saw her intake of breath, he blew on the scratches. "I used to do that for Chasie everytime he fell and hurt himself."

_Lucky Chase,_ Heidi thought to herself. "Thanks, Lachie. I appreciate it." Heidi let it dry and then put her shirt back over it. "I think that is going to bruise. Actually, I think a lot of me is going to bruise."

"Yeah, you might be riding a desk for a few days." Lachie agreed.

Heidi nodded, turning to look at Kevin. "Kevin, lie down and try to rest. We've got your back, okay?"

Kevin nodded, his eyes drooping. "Thank you." Heidi was sure that that Thank you was for more than just letting them sleep.

She turned to Lachie. "That is why we do what we do."

"Never doubt it." He wrapped his arm around her. "The temperature is going to drop. We should put our jackets on and try to stay warm."

Heidi crawled over to their packs .She tossed him his jacket and put her own on. She didn't dare admit that she was warm enough just being next to him.

Lachie shrugged into his jacket and motioned for her to sit next to him again. "Put your head on my shoulder if you want, Heidi. Get some sleep. I'll keep watch."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks, Lach." She put her head down and inhaled his scent. That would be enough to give her sweet dreams. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Lachie sighed; just having her near him was affecting him. He didn't dare act on it, not after the whole Jordan debacle. He would have to settle for her friendship for now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Two hours later, Heidi and Lachie could hear Vince, Lara, Dean and Chase approaching. "Heidi! Lachie!" Vince called. Dusk was settling in, but they were determined to get everyone out of the bush regardless. It was raining and the winds were biting, but they were determined to bring these boys to safety.

Heidi stood and walked to tent's opening and stepped outside. "Vince! Over here!" Heidi waved them over.

Dean and Chase reached Heidi first. "How are the patients?"

Heidi smiled. "They were doing fine a moment ago. Lachie is checking them again now."

Chase looked her over. Her uniform was covered in dirt and multiple tears. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I'll be good for a holiday though."Heidi smiled. "So, how are we getting these guys out of here?"

"Too windy for a chopper, so we are going to have to carry them out."

Heidi nodded. Fatigue has started to seep into her bones, despite the little nap she had taken with her head on Lachie's shoulder. She would have to rely on her adrenaline to get her through the walk.

Dean and Chase took one of the stretchers, and Lachie and Vince took the other. Lara and Heidi began taking down the tents and packing the gear. Heidi and Lara were going to catch up to them after packing everything.

Heidi watched the two stretchers disappear and then turned back to her task. Shouldering the pack, she winced, but put it on her back anyhow.

Lara watched Heidi, knowing that she was probably in a lot of pain. "You okay Heidi?"

"Yeah, I'll make it Lara." Heidi pushed off, limping. "It's been a long day. I haven't been this accident prone in a while."

Lara laughed. "I know what you mean. I can be an absolute klutz sometimes."

Heidi laughed with her, but her smile died quickly. "Jordan called me last night."

Lara looked at her, concerned. "What did he want?"

"He wanted me back. I told him to get lost." Heidi shook her head. "Something must be up. Jordan was drunk and was still insisting that he had made a mistake. I just can't help but wonder what it is that he really wanted."

Lara shook her head. "I don't know. It's just weird that he called now, no?"

"Yeah, it was." Heidi sighed. "Oh well. No harm no foul."

They walked in companionable silence until they caught up to the guys.

Heidi kept pushing through the pain and fatigue, both increasing with every step. She knew that she was pushing herself, but she wasn't going to admit that it was a problem. It was nothing that a good bath wouldn't cure.

Finally, they came through the opening at the park entrance. The media came rushing forward, but the parents of the two missing teens were the first to run forward.

The two teens were immediately transferred to two waiting stretchers and were about to be loaded in the ambulance. Richard's father came up to the Rescue team and looked at them with tear-filled eyes. "Thank you. Thank you for finding my son. Thank you for finding his friend."

Vince shook his hand. "Our pleasure." The father nodded and ran off to his waiting son.

Heidi watched all of this transpire with heavy-lidded eyes. She gripped Lara's arm to hold herself up.

Lara turned to face Heidi. "Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi shook her head. "Exhausted. Just need a bath and a rest."

"Vince, I think Heidi needs to go and get checked out." Lara said, alerting the entire team. They all turned towards Heidi, who suddenly felt like she was under the microscope.

Vince stepped towards Heidi and he looked her over for the first time since they had begun carrying out the two teens. "Heidi-ho, what's wrong?"

"I'm just exhausted, Vince. I need a bath and a rest." She shifted, wincing as she moved on her foot.

"Lachie, what really happened out there?" Vince asked, turning to face the middle Gallagher brother.

"Uhhh…." Lachie looked at Heidi whose eyes were pleading with him to not say a word, but he knew that he couldn't. "When she fell, she got her foot wedged. She is the one who climbed down to get the boys, and on the way up, she slipped and banged into the rock face. Of course, the two hours of walking through the bush in the pouring rain probably didn't help."

"You let her continue?" Vince asked, obviously angry.

"I didn't give him a choice, Vince." Heidi said. The last thing she wanted was to get Lachie in trouble. "Look, I will go to the hospital, but I am sure I just need some rest." Heidi limped her way over to one of the patrols.

Chase stepped forward. "Dean and I can take her, Vince. No need to make the media go crazy with one of ours getting into an ambulance."

"Good, thanks Chase."

Chase and Dean took off towards the patrol where Heidi was stowing her gear.

"I'm going with them, Vince. I will be in to complete my reports tomorrow morning."

Vince nodded, still too angry to say anything.

Lara put her hand on Vince's arm. "She'll be okay, Vince. You know that Lachie can't make her do anything that she doesn't want to do. She was focused on finding those teens, and it was a good thing that she was, because she and Lachie found them."

"Yeah." Vince's one word answer showed his displeasure.

"Let's go back to HQ, fill in Michelle on everything, and then go home." Lara led Vince to the other waiting patrol.

Hospital

Heidi hobbled her way down the hall on crutches. As soon as the doctor had taken her boot off, her foot and ankle had swollen up. It wasn't broken, but it was a bad sprain. She would be riding a desk for a few weeks. The rest of her injuries were bumps, bruises and scrapes. All she really wanted to do now was have a shower and go to sleep. Vince was not going to be happy when he found out about this.

Chase, Dean and Lachie stood when they saw her making her way towards them. "Heidi!" Chase gasped, not having realized how bad the injury had been.

"Are you okay, Heidi?" Dean asked as she came to a stop in front of them.

"It's a bad sprain. I'll be okay in a few weeks." Heidi shrugged. "What counts is that those kids were found."

Lachie was about to say something but then shut his mouth. He was kicking himself, he knew that Heidi should have turned back, and should not have been walking on that foot. "I'm sorry Ace. I shouldn't have let you continue."

Heidi laughed tiredly. "Lachie, you couldn't have stopped me." She looked at the Gallagher trio. "Can one of you drive me home? My car is at HQ, but I don't think I am fit to drive right now. I need to sleep."

"Of course! We'll got to HQ and pick up your car." Chase answered before Dean and Lachie had a chance to speak.

Heidi nodded. She sighed and started to make her way down the hall. She couldn't wait to get home.

Dean drove as usual, Chase took the passenger seat, leaving Lachie and Heidi in the back. Lachie instructed Heidi to turn sideways to put her sprained foot over his legs to keep it somewhat elevated. Heidi leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Within seconds she was asleep.

Chase already had her car keys in his hands. Dean pulled up to Rescue and they dropped Chase off so that he could bring Heidi's car home for her.

"Lachie, do you want to sit in front?"

"Nah Dean. Heidi is asleep and I don't want to disturb her. Just keep driving."

Dean hid his face from his brother. He knew what his brother was thinking, and he would talk to him about it later. "Whatever."

Dean drove the small distance to Heidi's place and shook his head. Her apartment was on a third floor of the building. "She is going to have a hard time getting around."

Lachie shrugged. "Yeah, I know. But what can we do? She is independent to a fault." Lachie said as Dean parked the patrol, waiting for Chase to pull into Heidi's assigned parking.

Lachie undid his seatbelt and slowly moved Heidi's legs off his. He slowly got out of the car and walked around to her side of the patrol and opened her door. Placing his arms underneath her, he scooped her up. Heidi didn't even stir.

Chase pulled in and parked the car. He jogged over to his brothers. "Is she okay?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah, she'll be fine. She just needs to sleep."

Dean grabbed Heidi's crutches and the brothers made their way to Heidi's apartment. Chase unlocked the door and held it open for Lachie. Lachie walked to Heidi's room and gently placed her on the bed. He put a pillow under her bandaged foot, and a blanket over her. She still hadn't stirred. Lachie looked over his shoulder and saw his brothers in the doorway. He looked at Heidi one more time and walked over to his brothers.

"Do you think we should leave her a note?" Chase asked. "She might wake up and wonder what happened."

"Good idea Chasie. Go look for paper and a pen and write her a quick note, okay?" Dean asked. He was becoming the leader, as usual.

Chase grabbed a paper, scribbled a note and brought it back to the bedroom. "I'm going to get her a glass of water to put by the bed, with a pain pill and then we can go."Chase said, going back to Heidi's kitchen. Bringing a glass of water, he settled Heidi in.

"We need to be able to lock the door behind us," Dean mentioned. "Does she have a spare here somewhere?"

"Yeah, she does, " said Chase. "I'll get it on our way out."

The guys finished up and left Heidi's apartment. Climbing into the patrol, Dean dropped Lachie and Chase off, promising to pick them up in the morning for their shift.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Heidi groaned a rolled over, wincing as she moved. Sunlight streamed into her bedroom window, and she knew that she was more than late for work. She looked over and saw a hastily written note. "Heidi, We locked the door behind us. Hope you are feeling better in the morning. Your car is parked outside. Chase."

Heidi nodded and gingerly sat up in bed. Tossing the blanket aside, Heidi slowly swung her legs around and lowered them to the floor. Her crutches sat against her nightstand. Using them as leverage, she hobbled slowly to the washroom. She wanted to get to work and get writing her report. Then she wanted to find out how the two missing teens were doing.

Turning on the shower, Heidi stripped down slowly, using the wall for support. Sitting down, she undid the elastic bandage around her foot and ankle. She frowned when she saw the bruising. Her foot was the color of eggplant. Heidi washed as fast as she could, since standing on one leg was very tiring. She would have taken a bath, but knew that she might not be able to get back up again.

It took for felt like an eternity for her to get ready. She didn't both tying her hair up and left it loose, curling down to her shoulders. She looked at the time. It was almost 11 in the morning. Heidi grabbed her purse and slowly made her way down the stairs of the apartment complex. She pretty much hopped the entire way, and was exhausted by the time she made it downstairs. She looked at her car and was thankful that it was not the foot that she needed to drive that was injured.

**HQ**

Heidi pulled in and parked, slowly easing herself out of her car. She knew that Vince was probably going to be angry with her for coming in, but she felt better for it.

She pushed her way up the stairs and saw everyone leaning over their desks, filing in paperwork. No one was talking, which was rare considering the rescue the day before. That must mean that Vince was in a bad mood.

"I was expecting a better reception than this!" Heidi said, laughing.

Everyone's heads popped up when they heard her voice. "Heidi!" Lara shouted and she rushed her friend. "Are you okay?" Lara directed her to sit in the chair that she had just vacated.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Lara. Really."

Chase walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. "Glad to see you out and about. Everything was fine the way we left it?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks a million Chase." Heidi patted his arm.

"Glad to see you're back, Heidi," Dean said, smiling. He could see Lachie staring at her, and he elbowed his brother.

Lachie felt the jab and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Heidi, how did you get here?"

"I drove, Lach." Heidi said simply. "It's not my driving foot that got injured."

Lachie looked almost worried. "Don't you think you should have stayed home today?"

Heidi shook her head. Those Gallagher brothers were over protective. "Not really, no. I'm fine to ride a desk for a bit. Besides, I wanted to see how the teens were doing."

Lara grinned. "They are doing well! Richard apparently woke up in the ambulance on the way to the hospital. He is going to be in there for another day or two, while Kevin is going to be released tomorrow." She hugged her friend again. "You did good, Heidi."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks Lara. It certainly makes doing what we're doing worth it." She stood slowly and hobbled her way to her desk. Turning on the computer, she turned and saw that Vince was in Michelle's office.

Heidi made her way over to the office door and knocked. She waited and then opened the door and hobbled in. "Hi…"

Vince whirled around and jumped out of his chair. "Heidi-ho! What are you doing here? You should be home, resting!"

Heidi shook her head. "I'm fine, Vince. Really."

"Then why are you using crutches?"

Heidi rolled her eyes. "Because I've hurt my ankle and foot, Vince. Stop taking it out on the rest of the team, okay?"

Vince sighed. "Yeah, all right."

"So, are you here for the rest of the day, Heidi?" Michelle piped in, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Heidi smiled. "I can't seem to stay away from this place." She grinned and pushed herself up. "If you need me, I will be at my desk."

Chase held the door open for her and walked with her back to her desk. "So Heidi, we're going to go grab some lunch. Do you want us to bring something back for you?"

Heidi smiled, she loved coming to work. "Sure Chase that would be great. You know what I like."

Chase smiled back and kissed her cheek. "Be back in a bit. Come on, Lachie. Let's roll."

Lachie followed his younger brother, battling the jealousy that was bubbling inside of him. Deep down he knew that Heidi and Chase were best mates, but he wanted to be the one kissing Heidi. "See you later, Ace." He said with a wave as he and Chase went down the stairs.

Heidi waved back and turned to face her screen. It was time to get to work.

Chase and Lachie returned about 30 minutes later with pizza and drinks for everyone. Heidi was laughing with them as they ate, throwing her napkin at Chase when he said something stupid.

"Good to hear you laugh again Heidi."

Heidi froze and turned around at the voice. "Jordan, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, but you wouldn't answer your phone. I figured this would be the easiest way to reach you." Jordan stood there, with his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you, Jordan. You said everything you had to say when you left."

"Yeah, about that. That is why I am here." Jordan said, smiling at her. "We need to talk."

Heidi sighed. It would just be easier to talk to him. "Okay, fine. I'll meet you outside in about 5 minutes."

Jordan smiled. "That's great!" He sauntered down the stairs and out the door.

Heidi groaned as she pushed away from the table. "this is the last thing I needed right now."

Chase and Lachie exchanged a look and both stood. "We can get rid of him for you, Heidi."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks, but no. I need to take care of this myself. He's harmless."

"If you're sure," Chase said.

Heidi nodded and hobbled towards the stairs and the exit. She saw Jordan waiting outside beside his car. "Okay, Jordan. What do you want?"

"What happened to you?" Jordan asked, his concern evident.

"Tough rescue. Now… what is it?" Heidi tried her best to keep her tone neutral, but her bitterness had a way of shining through.

"Listen, I needed to talk to you… I need… I miss you, Heidi. I miss your smile, your laugh, your spirit."

"Well, you probably should have thought of that before you up and left me, right?" Heidi said, glaring at him.

"I didn`t know what I had, Heidi."

"You knew exactly what you had – someone you thought that you could play. Well, you played me once – that was enough for me." Heidi turned and started to move away from him, and he reached out to stop her.

"Heidi, wait." His grip was firm, but not bruising. "Please. I need you. Can we go somewhere for a meal when you are done work?"

"No, I don't think so Jordan. Why don't you just go find the girl that you left me for?"

"Because she means nothing to me, you mean everything to me!" Jordan practically shouted, his grip on her arm intensifying.

"Let me go Jordan." Heidi said through clenched teeth.

Jordan looked down and released her. "I'm sorry Heidi. I just… I need you."

"So you keep saying." Heidi took a good look at him and frowned. "Your eyes are bloodshot, Jordan. Are you drunk? High?"

"No, my eyes are red from crying." Jordan admitted.

Heidi laughed. "Yeah right. Whatever Jordan."

"She left me." Jordan hung his head.

"Oh, did she now…" Heidi said. "Karma is a great, don't you think, Jordan? Did she take all your money like you did mine when you left? Did she leave you with so little that you had to take a horrible apartment because that was all you could afford?"

"Lex wouldn't do that."

Heidi let that sentence sink in before reacting. "Lex, as in my sister Lexie?" She figured that her face was about the color of her hair, she could barely control her anger. "You left me for my sister! My sister Jordan! You took all my money, took off with my sister and then expect me to forgive you?"

"No, not your sister, Heidi. Another woman – her full name is Lexington. I promise I wouldn't have left you for your sister. But Lex and I, well, we ran into a bit of trouble. You see, Lexington has this bad habit – gambling and drugs. I kinda…"

"Jordan, are you trying to tell me that you have been taking drugs and gambling?"

"I never did drugs, wouldn't ever dare, not after what I have seen on the job."

"Gambling Jordan? Really?"

"yeah, and I have kind of borrowed money from everyone, and now, I have people after me." Jordan sighed. "Listen, I just need a little cash to keep them at bay."

Heidi sighed. "How much do you need?"

"A couple grand."

The events of the last few days played over in her mind. "These people, do they know about your former job at Rescue? Can I be tied to this? Because I already had someone take shots at my chopper, and I am not in the mood to go through that again."

"Oh Heidi, I'm so sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen." Jordan sighed. "it may have been creditors, yes."

Heidi picked up her crutch and swung it at him. "Jordan – get out of here before I do something I will regret. I think you already have enough of my money. Try some of your friends – or better yet, get a job." Heidi turned on her heel. She felt so horrible, because a part of her had never stopped loving him. She turned around one last time. "Get yourself cleaned up Jordan. Go to rehab or something. If you do that, and pay your creditors back, then maybe, just maybe, we can be friends again one day." She went back into the HQ building, feel Jordan's eyes on her the entire way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Two weeks later**

Heidi hobbled into the HQ, without her crutches. She was happy to be rid of them, even if it meant that she was still on desk duty for another week or so. At least she was more mobile.

"Morning Vince!" Heidi said as she came up the stairs.

"Heidi-ho, look at you! Walking around again!" Vince said. "Good news… your chopper is air worthy again."

Heidi let out a squeal. "That is great news! I can't wait to get airborne again."

"When are you cleared for that?" Chase asked, looking up from his mobile.

"Next week. It is going to seem like an eternity." Heidi said, shaking her head. "But I will make it."

Chase walked up and put his arm around her, "have you heard from Jordan?" he asked quietly.

Heidi shook her head. "Nah, maybe he will really turn himself around," Heidi surmised.

"Yeah, one could only hope." Chase sighed. "I miss him as a mate."

"I miss the old Jordan, before he got all weird on us." Heidi agreed.

Lachie walked up the stairs and rushed to hide his disappointment at seeing Chase's arm around Heidi's shoulders. He tried to tell her that she could come to him to talk about anything, but he stopped short. He didn`t want Chase to know he was feeling the way he was. He knew that the last thing Heidi needed was a jealous person trying desperately to get her to notice him.

Lachie cleared his thoughts and walked forward. "Morning you two… Chase, you didn't sleep at home last night, where were you?"

Chase turned red from his throat to his forehead. "I was out… I crashed at Dean's place."

"Oh, I would have thought you had picked someone up?" Lachie asked.

"I did, but that didn't quite work out as planned. So I got a lift to Dean's and crashed there."

Heidi stood and turned to face Lachie. "Notice anything different, Lach?" She had picked up on the tension between the two of them and was trying to diffuse the situation.

"You're crutches are gone!" Lachie exclaimed. "That is wonderful news!"

Heidi smiled at him, beaming from the inside out. "Isn't it? And the chopper is back in service. This is going to be a great week!" Heidi looked to be full of energy. She checked her watch. "Guess we should get to work." She shuffled to her desk and sat.

Dean came out of Michelle's office sipping a cup of coffee. "Morning Lachie… Have you seen Lara this morning?"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Lara said, jogging up the stairs. "Sorry Deano, didn't mean to be late."

"No problem Lara." Dean sat down and started dividing up the teams for today.

Vince came charging out, "call-out, apparently there is some nut claiming he is going to blow up a business tower, and we have to assist with the evacuations."

Heidi stood. "Vince, you are going to need my help."

"You aren't cleared for rescue, Heidi. I don't want you to reinjure yourself."

"I know, Vince, but I can help you coordinate things, no?"

Vince looked to contemplate it. "All right, let's go!"

Heidi smiled and grabbed her stuff. She hopped into the patrol with Lachie and Chase, while Vince rode with Dean and Lara. She hadn't seen the outside of the office in weeks.

At the Scene

Heidi stood with Vince, looking at the maps available of the office building. They were slowly evacuating people and the police were negotiating with the man with the bomb. They had been there about 3 hours so far, but it felt like longer.

She saw Lachie and Lara assisting someone out of the building to the waiting ambos and run right back in. She watched the team with envy, wishing she was out there in the action. She was happy enough to not be back at the HQ, stuck at her desk. This was better than nothing.

"You okay, Heidi?" Vince asked.

"Yeah, Vince, I'm okay. Just wishing I was out there with them."

Vince put a hand on her shoulder, "yeah, I understand that."

The team exited the building and made their way to Vince. "We have everyone cleared out Vince, except for those stuck with the bomber." Dean said, wiping the sweat off his brow.

Vince nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Good job Deano. Stand by for any more assistance we can offer. Go over to the patrols and get something to eat and drink."

Dean nodded and waved the rest of the team over to the patrols.

Heidi stayed with Vince, hoping that this would be over soon. She didn't want to admit it, but she was exhausted.

"Heidi, go home. You look like you are about to fall over." Vince stated.

"No can do Vince – I don't have a lift, remember?" Heidi said. "Besides, we are Rescue. We stay until the end." Heidi smiled.

Vince shoved a folding chair in her direction and she readily accepted it. As soon as she had sat down, her mobile rang. He walked away to talk to Dean.

"Hello?" Heidi asked, not recognizing the number on the screen.

"Heidi? It's Jordan."

"What do you want, Jordan?" Heidi sighed. She really didn't want to get into something with him now. But then again, she never really could resist helping him. All this time she had been going against her nature, but she still tried to fight it.

"I need your help, Heidi." Jordan said softly.

"How so?" Heidi asked.

"I need.. Can we meet up, Heidi?"

"I'm at a Rescue right now, Jordan. I can't really help you out." Heidi said, glad that she was at work.

"Can I come there?"

"No!" Heidi said sharply. "You cannot come here. Vince will kill you if he sees you."

"Please, Heidi? Can I come and pick you up when you are done? I need to see you – only you can help me. You are the only person left that I can turn to." Jordan's desperate voice filled her ears, and she felt her resolve crumbling.

"Okay, fine Jordan. I will call you when we are done here." Heidi said, rubbing her forehead.

"Great! Thanks, Heidi. I owe you." He hung up before she could answer.

Heidi shook her head and put her mobile in her pocket. She didn't want to get involved with Jordan again, but she had a hard time pushing someone away, especially when she needed help.

Lara walked over to her and upon seeing the look on her face, put her hand on Heidi's shoulder. "Are you okay babe?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, Lara, I'm good. It's just Jordan… He called me, desperately needing my help, and I agreed that we could talk. I am going to try and be strong, Lara. I have to remember what he did so that I don't fall under his spell again."

Lara kneeled down in front of her and smiled. "You can do it Heidi. Offer him friendship, but nothing more."

"Lara, he has no one. At least so he says anyhow."

"And you believe him?"

"He sounds so desperate, Lara. I really think that he is alone." Heidi said, shaking her head. "Why did he have to come back?"

"I don't know, babe. I don't know." She gave Heidi a quick hug and started to walk away. "Call me if you need anything, okay?"

Heidi nodded. "Thanks Lara."

An hour later, everything was done. The police had negotiated the bomber away from the building, everyone was evacuated safely, and there were only very minor injuries reported.

Heidi had rung Jordan and told him to meet her at her apartment, since her car was already at HQ. She got into her car and drove, her stomach nervous. Pulling into her parking spot, she leaned her head and groaned. She had to make herself be strong. Stronger than she had ever been before.

She got out and saw Jordan waiting for her at the front door. "Hello Jordan."

"Hey Heidi. Thank you so much for meeting with me."

Heidi brushed past him, opening the door to her apartment building. "Yeah, right. Let's go." Once inside her apartment, she told Jordan to have a seat. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"A beer if you have it." Jordan said, removing his coat.

Heidi grabbed two beer from the fridge and sat down at the kitchen table. "So, Jordan, what is it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Well… I… I need a place to stay, Heidi. You are the only one that I could turn to."

Heidi stared at him, unsure of what to say. "You want to stay here?" She asked, almost confused.

"Yeah, just until I get back on my feet."

"So, things are done with this Lexington person?" Heidi asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Completely." Jordan said, looking Heidi in the eyes. "You're the one that I want, Heidi. I want to get back together."

Heidi looked at him, not sure what to say. "Jordan, I can't take you back. I won't. I can only offer you friendship. I can't go back to what we had, I don't trust you."

"I want to get you to trust me again Heidi. Can we start slowly?" Jordan asked.

"No. But we can be friends. You can stay here, Jordan. But on the couch only." Heidi said. "I won't turn someone away who needs help. But if you cross me or do something to show me that you haven't changed, you are out of here, Jordan."

Jordan nodded. "Great." He stood. "I'm going to go over to get my stuff."

Heidi stood and gave him one of her spare keys. "Here is a key, Jordan."

Jordan kissed her quickly on the cheek, and sighed. "I really appreciate this, Heidi."

Heidi nodded and closed the door behind him when he left. She wasn't sure how she was going to explain this at work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Heidi strolled into work and quietly sat at her desk. Lucky for her, Lara was the first one to walk in the door. "Lara! Can we talk?"

"Sure, Heidi. What's up?"

"So about Jordan…" Heidi hedged. "He's kind of staying with me."

Lara's eyes just about popped out of her head. "Staying with you? Oh Heidi, are you sure about this?"

Heidi shrugged her shoulders. "Not really. It's just that he is in trouble, and despite everything that happened, I can't turn him away when he doesn't have anybody else. He's on the couch, and trust me when I say that I am locking my bedroom door just in case he tries something."

"You're a good person, Heidi." Lara said. "I don't know if I could do that if my ex walked through the door asking for help."

Dean walked through the door while Lara was finishing her sentence. "Lara, has Hamish come back?"

Lara looked at Heidi and then back at Dean. "Uh… No. Hamish isn't back."

Dean looked almost like he was smiling. "Good. Good." He put his keys down on his desk and sat.

"It's Jordan. Jordan is back, Dean." Heidi said in a rush. She was almost nervous about what he was going to say.

To his credit, the look on his face said it all, but the words that came out of his mouth did not reflect the look on his face. "Oh, well… If that is what you want, Heidi, that's good."

Heidi opened her mouth and shut it again. "Well, actually, it's not like that. You see he was stuck and had nowhere to go."

Lachie and Chase filed up the stairs. "Who had nowhere to go?" Lachie asked, interrupting their conversation.

"Jordan." Dean said, turning around to face his computer screen. He knew that Lachie was going to blow a fuse, and decided that it would be pretty entertaining.

A myriad of emotions crossed Lachie's face, and it looked like he was struggling to find the right words to say. "What do you mean, he's back?" Was the best response that he could come up with.

"He's staying at mine for now, until he gets back on his feet, that is." Heidi said. "It's not like we are back together or anything."

Chase spoke up before Lachie could say anything else. "Didn't see that coming. Is he more like he used to be?"

"Yeah, a little. The poor guy practically begged me." Heidi said sadly. "But he knows that he is on the couch and will not, I repeat not, find his way back into the bedroom."

Chase walked up to Heidi. "If you are sure of what you are doing, then that is fine with us, right Lach?" Chase turned and smiled at his brother.

"Uh… yeah. Right." Lachie said, distractedly. He tossed his stuff next to his desk and flopped into his chair. Inside he was fuming. _How could she take him back? He is just going to use her again._

"See Heidi, we're all behind you." Chase said grinning. He enjoyed throwing his brother under the bus and making him squirm.

Heidi smiled and hugged Chase. "Thanks Chase. You're such a good mate."

Chase could have sworn he saw smoke coming out of Lachie's ears as Chase hugged Heidi.

**End of the Day**

Heidi pulled into her parking spot at home and got out. She was exhausted. She had gone on multiple call outs, and now all she wanted was a good meal and a hot shower.

She walked up the stairs and to her door. Opening the door, she sighed. Jordan was asleep on the couch, beer bottles all around him. Anger coursed through her and she slammed the door shut. She marched up to the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. "Jordan!"

Jordan's eyes flew open and looked at Heidi. "H… Heidi." Jordan said slowly. "What time is it?"

"It's seven at night, Jordan. Why are you passed out on my couch?" Heidi asked, her arms crossed.

"Well.. I… It was a bad day."

Heidi rolled her eyes. "I am letting you stay here because you had nowhere to go. Don't make me think I made a mistake. No more drinking binges. You can do that in someone else's house."

Jordan sat up and rubbed his face. "Sorry. I won't do it again, Heidi. I promise."

Heidi looked at him and sighed. "Have you eaten?"

"No." Jordan shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay. I'm going to throw something together." Heidi stood and walked to her kitchen. Fifteen minutes later she had her spaghetti sauce warming on the stove and the water boiling for pasta. She poked her head around the corner. "I'm going for a shower – watch the stove."

Jordan stood and walked over to the stove. The last thing he wanted was to make her angry again. The smell of the sauce warming on the stove had his mouth watering.

Ten minutes later Heidi came back into the kitchen, her wet hair tied back and she was in jeans and a tee. "I'll take over here – you set the table."

They sat down to eat supper together and Heidi watched Jordan eat. He ate as though he hadn't eaten since the day before. Heidi felt sad for him, almost to the point of wanting to hold him. But she knew better than that.

"Thanks for supper Heidi. I don't expect you to feed me every day." Jordan said.

"No problem Jordan. What do you plan to do for a job?" Heidi asked, not holding anything back.

"Not sure Heidi. The only thing I really know how to do is Rescue."

"What about talking to Michelle and Vince, asking for your job back?" Heidi suggested.

"Naw, I wouldn't feel right about it." Jordan said. "Not yet. I need to prove myself first."

Heidi shrugged. "If you're sure Jordan."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jordan said. He took a sip of his water and then turned to face her. "Heidi… I know that I really let you down. I never want to do that again."

Heidi looked at him. "Jordan, you did more than let me down. It is going to take a little longer than this for me to get over what happened. I don't know if I will ever be able to get past it. I can forgive you – that much I think I have already done. I'm just not sure about forgetting."

**Lachie & Chase**

Lachie stood at the stove absent mindedly stirring the spaghetti sauce. He couldn't help but think about Heidi. He had a feeling that Heidi was going to get hurt by Jordan. He would be there to pick up the pieces, providing that Chase didn't get there first.

"Lachie." Chase said, walking into the kitchen. "Lachie!" He said a little louder when Lachie didn't reply. "The water is boiling over." He stood back and watched his brother scramble to take the water off the heat. Chase started laughing, but stopped when Lachie shot him a glare.

"Thanks Chase. Thanks a lot." Lachie said, continuing to glare at his brother.

"What is your problem Lachie? You've been growling all day."

Lachie stared at his brother. "Have I? Guess I got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Chase shook his head. "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not – just drop it, okay?"

Chase held up both hands. "Okay, sure. Whatever you want Lachie."

Lachie rubbed his hand on his face. "Sorry Chasie. I… I guess I am just tired." He mixed the past after draining the water.

"No problem Lach. Don't worry about it." Chase said, sitting down. He knew that something was bothering Lachie, and he had a fair idea what it was about. He just knew that it wasn't the time to talk to him about it.

**Heidi & Jordan**

Heidi sat up in bed, unable to sleep. Her neighbors were having a party again, and by the sound of the door closing, Jordan had gone over to join them. She sat there fuming, her hands twined behind her head.

She picked up her mobile and texted Lara. _Jordan has joined the party next door. So frustrated. _

Heidi was desperately trying to get to sleep. She had a feeling that the next day at work was going to be a long one.

Sure enough, Heidi shuffled into the work the next morning, exhausted. She still hadn't seen Jordan since she had gone to bed and she figured that he was sleeping off a hangover at the neighbor's place.

Lara greeted her, cheerful as always. "Hey Babe, got your text message. What happened?"

The Gallagher trio came up the stairs, laughing and joking.

Heidi looked at them and then continued her conversation with Lara. "When I got home, he was passed out on the couch, and then when he heard the party next door, he went there. He wasn't home when I left."

Lara shook her head. "You know, you aren't his girlfriend. He can go where he likes."

Heidi smiled. "I know, it's just that I set up rules and regulations and he broke them. He sits there on my couch, drinking and eating my food and drinks."

"True."

Chase walked over. "Heidi, do you want me to try and talk to him?"

Heidi smiled, "that's not a bad idea Chase. Maybe you can get him to listen to reason."

"Great, I'll come by after shift." Chase walked back to his desk.

Vince marched into the room, "call out. Dean, Lachie and Chase, we have a reported injured person out on an outcropping of rocks. Heidi, you get to the chopper."

Heidi was up and out the door before anyone could say anything. She sped towards Lifeblood when her mobile rang. "Hello?"

"Heidi, I need you." Jordan said, his voice slurring. "Please."

"Jordan, I am on a rescue right now. Gotta go."

"Heidi. Please. I don't feel well."

Heidi groaned inwardly as she raced towards the chopper. "Jordan, if you are that ill, call for an ambulance." Heidi hung up the phone and shoved it in her pocket. She ran past Hayden and shot him a look before she ran for the chopper.

**Three Hours Later**

Heidi opened the door to the chopper and slid out. She had made the rescue after Lachie, Chase and Dean had secured the patient. Chase slid out the other side of the chopper and came around to meet her. "So, how are things with Jordan?"

"He called me when I was on my way to the chopper, said he wasn't feeling well." Heidi said. She followed through with her checklist and walked into the building, Chase on her heels.

"Why don't we go and check on him before we go back?" Chase said. "I'll call Vince while you file your paperwork."

"Okay, sounds good." Heidi walked over to Hayden's secretary and handed over her paperwork.

Chase was waiting for her by her car. "Vince has given us the all clear to check on Jordan." The climbed into the vehicle and took off for Heidi's apartment. She tried to reach Jordan on his mobile.

"Hello?" Jordan croaked. "Heidi?"

"Jordan, where are you?"

"Home."

"Chase and I are on our way, okay?"

"Yeah." Jordan croaked.

Heidi raced over to her apartment, her worry for Jordan's health increasing. She sped into the parking lot, and parked in front of the entrance. Chase and Heidi ran up the stairs and reached Heidi's apartment in record time.

"Jordan!" Chase called as Heidi unlocked the door. Inside they stumbled across Jordan's prone figure on the couch.

Heidi crouched next to him, "Jordan? What happened?" She looked him over and began checking his vitals. "BP is low." She looked at his pupils and looked for other signs, figuring out almost immediately that he had ingested a drug that he probably shouldn't have. "Jordan! What did you take? Jordan?" He was unresponsive. She picked up her phone and dialled an ambulance. "Chase, he's unconscious. I think that he has taken something." Heidi looked over at the table next to the couch and saw a medicine bottle.

Chase saw Heidi's face change. "What is it?"

"It's a prescription for antidepressants. I think he's tried to overdose." Heidi said, a tear leaking from her eye. She wiped at it in frustration.

"It's going to be okay Heidi." They continued to monitor his vitals until the ambulance arrived.

Heidi gave the ambos the bottle to take with them. "We will follow you to the hospital." Heidi said hurriedly. Slamming her apartment door behind them, Heidi and Chase raced out to follow the ambos.

**The Hospital**

Heidi sat by Jordan's bed, holding his hand. Chase sat on the arm of the chair, his arm around her shoulders. "This is my fault, Chase. He called me when I was on my way to the chopper. I told him to call an ambulance."

Chase squeezed her arm. "This isn't your fault, Heidi. He made the decision to try and overdose. This was a cry for help."

Heidi sniffed, trying hard not to cry. "I should have listened. He wanted to get back together and I didn't let him even try."

"Listen Heidi, he broke your heart." Chase reasoned.

"He did more than that," Heidi said. "He took all the money I had saved when he left too."

Chase nodded. "I know."

"But when he came back, he really seemed to need help. He has a gambling problem, and I think, even though he denied it, a drug problem."

Just as Heidi finished the sentence, Jordan began to stir. He gripped her hand and she squeezed it back. "Jordan. You're in hospital."

"What happened?" he mumbled.

"You overdosed on medication, Jordan." Chase said, standing. "I'm going to go and get the doctor." He stood, leaving Heidi and Jordan alone.

"I didn't over…dose. I think I mixed too much alcohol with the meds." Jordan said, his eyes still closed.

"Don't do that again, Jordan. You scared me!" Heidi said, rising. She sat on the side of the bed. "I still care about you Jordan." Heidi said, her emotions taking over.

Jordan ran his thumb over her hand. "I care about you too."

Heidi leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "Just get better, okay? Do whatever the doctor says."

Jordan nodded. "I will. I have something to look forward to."

Heidi left the room as the doctor came in. She gave Jordan the privacy that she figured he would want when dealing with the doctor. She leaned against the wall, wondering what she was doing. Part of her wanted to get back with Jordan, simply because she wanted to have something familiar and comfortable. Then she thought about Lachie, and began to feel utterly confused. She knew how Jordan felt, but wasn't sure what was in Lachie's heart. For now one thing was for sure, she was going to be there for Jordan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Two months later**

Jordan sat on Heidi's couch, waiting. Heidi was at work and he was having his therapist over again. The last two months with Heidi had been perfect. Jordan had gotten everything that he had ever wanted from her. He rubbed his hands together deviously, laughing to himself. If only Heidi knew that he was also seeing his therapist, right under her nose. There was something about the thrill of almost being caught that kept him on edge and on his toes. Heidi was a sweet girl, the type of woman that he could see himself settling down with – if he were the type to settle down.

He opened the door, sensing the arrival of his "therapist". "Lex, you're right on time." Jordan smiled.

Lex closed the door behind her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him against her. "How long do we have?"

Jordan pulled her to the couch. He checked his watch. "An hour. Can't be too careful."

**HQ**

Heidi sat at her desk, frowning. She had been trying to reach Jordan on his mobile for an hour. She wanted to see what he wanted for supper. She figured he was probably resting. Worry ate at her. She knew that he had a meeting with his therapist, which could be why he wasn't answering, she reasoned to herself.

Chase took a break from doing his paperwork and walked over to Heidi. "Hey, what's the matter?"

Heidi shrugged. "It's nothing."

"It's Jordan."Chase said. He could always tell what was bothering his best mate.

"Well, yeah, it is." Heidi conceded. She was always amazed at how sensitive and intuitive Chase was. "He's not answering his mobile."

"I'm going out to grab lunch; do you want me to run over there at the same time to see if he's okay?"

Heidi brightened at the idea. "Would you do that? For me?"

"Of course!" Chase grabbed her keys from her hands. "I'll bring you back some lunch too, okay?"

"Great, thanks Chase! I really appreciate it." Heidi smiled to herself. She could always count on the Gallagher brothers to be there for her.

**Chase**

Chase walked up the flights of stairs to Heidi's apartment. He started making his way down the hall to her apartment when he saw a woman emerge from Heidi's place. Chase looked puzzled for a moment, but then remembered that Jordan's therapist was a woman. He took in her appearance and he knew immediately that she was no therapist. _Unless she was a physical therapist_, he thought sarcastically to himself.

He passed the woman and marched up to the apartment and opened the door using they key that Heidi had given him. Jordan was nowhere in sight, but the sight of Jordan's clothing strewn about the floor was enough for him. Rage filled him.

"Heidi?" Jordan said tentatively as he walked out of the washroom, wrapped in a towel.

"Guess again, Jordan." Chase said. He held up a piece of women's lingerie and raised his eyebrow. "Since when does your therapy involve physical therapy?"

Jordan fought to find the right words. "Please don't tell Heidi." The look of fear on his face was enough to stop Chase for a moment or two, but not for much longer than that.

Chase walked up to the person that he had once called his best friend. "You b******d. Heidi took you in when you had _nowhere_ to go. She took you back after that little incident of yours. She believed that you were trying to change for the better."

Jordan hung his head. He didn't have any excuse. "What are you going to tell Heidi?"

"Nothing. You know that she was so worried as to why you weren't answering your mobile that she sent me here to check on you? I'm not going to tell her anything. But you had better come clean and soon, Jordan." Chase was going against his better judgement in not telling Heidi, but he didn't know how to bring the subject up. He was going to have to monitor the situation and if Jordan didn't say something soon, he was going to.

Jordan nodded. "It isn't going to happen again, Chase. I love Heidi."

"Then act like it," Chase snarled. He was so angry he didn't know what to do. He needed to calm down before he went back to get Heidi's lunch. He clenched his fists at his side, knowing that violence wasn't the answer. He turned on his heel and stomped out of the apartment. He ran down the steps and sped out of the lot.

It had taken him a good hour before he could see anything but red, and he finally stopped to get lunch for him and Heidi. Walking back in to the HQ, he put her lunch on her desk. "Here you go, Heidi."

Heidi smiled up at him. "Thanks Chase. How was Jordan?"

Chase started to walk back to his desk, his face slightly hidden from her view. "He's fine." He locked eyes with Lachie, who knew immediately that Chase was lying.

Luckily, Heidi hadn't picked up on anything. "Great!" She opened her lunch and nibbled while she worked.

**Friday – the following week**

Chase, Lachie and Dean sat around the table at the pub. Chase had barely touched his pint, and Dean noticed that immediately. "Chase, what's bothering you?"

"Dean, I don't want to talk about it." Chase grumbled. He didn't think everyone else should know before Heidi knew herself about Jordan's infidelity.

Lachie pushed his brother. "Come on Chasie, out with it."

"I don't want to talk about it – I promised that I wouldn't." Chase said, taking a sip of his beer.

Lachie realized right away that Chase was talking about Heidi. "What happened when you went to go and check on Jordan? You've been in quite the mood since then."

Chase continued sipping on his beer and didn't say a word.

Dean and Lachie finished their drinks. "Let's go back to your place, we can chat there." Dean said, clapping his brother on the shoulder.

Chase nodded. It would be good for him to get it off his chest.

**Heidi**

Heidi laughed her entire way home. She was heading home from the club where she had been with her mates. Her friend Nat had been chasing some guy through the club, only to be confronted by the angry girlfriend. She parked and stepped out into the rain. She took her time going up the steps to her apartment. She had had so much fun that she didn't want this night to end.

She put her key in the lock and was surprised to find the lights out in the apartment. She put her keys on the table and heard them fall to the ground. Heidi bent down and picked up her keys. Something seemed off. She flicked the light switch and gasped. Her apartment was empty.

Moving forward on shaky legs, she looked around. Her couch, tables… everything gone. "Jordan?!" Heidi shouted, moving for the bedroom. She ran to her bedroom door which hung open and saw that everything was gone. Her bed was the only thing that sat in the middle of the room.

Heidi's hands were shaking and she forced herself to try and calm down. She sat on the bed dialed Jordan's mobile. "The number you have reached is no longer in service."

Fighting the urge to toss her mobile across the room, Heidi put her head in her hands and started to sob. It was her worst nightmare all over again.

**The Gallagher's**

Chase sipped a cup of coffee and sighed. His brothers were looking at him, waiting for him to talk.

"Chase, what is it that has been bothering you?" Dean asked. "We're your brothers, we are pros at irritating you, but we also know when you are upset about something."

"It's Jordan." Chase said, hanging his head. "He's having an affair."

Lachie stood. "What do you mean he's having an affair?" His anger was escalating. He knew it. He had known all along that Jordan was taking Heidi for a ride. "I'll kill him." He shouted, and began pacing.

"Calm down Lach." Chase said, trying to get his brother to be still.

"Calm down? He's cheating on her after she took him back? She's such a sweet and beautiful person… How could he do that to her?" Lachie was so wound up, it seemed like he was going to punch someone.

Chase stood. "Lachie, calm down."

"And you – you didn't tell her?" Lachie stalked towards his brother.

"I didn't know how to do that without upsetting her. Jordan promised that he would tell her himself. I told myself that if he hadn't by this weekend then I would have to do it myself." Chase said.

Lachie paced. "I'm surprised at you Chase, I mean you are always hanging around her and on her, I'm surprised you didn't move in for the kill."

Chase laughed for a second and then realized that Lachie was serious. "Lachie… I don't like Heidi that way. She is my best mate and that is it. We're mates, always have been, always will be."

"And you expect me to believe that?" Lachie scoffed.

Dean stood. "Both of you – sit down. We need to figure out how to help Heidi. Chase, you are going to speak to her?"

Chase nodded. He ran a hand through his hair. "I think it should be me."

"Yeah, Prince Chase off to the rescue." Lachie said. _I guess my secret is out._ "Sorry, Chasie."

"Whatever Lachie. You have to stop being so jealous of my relationship with Heidi. We're friends – I wouldn't stand in your way if you wanted to date her. But I would wait if I were you – Heidi is going to need us as friends. She isn't going to want your tongue down her throat."

Dean laughed as Lachie's face changed. "Lach – I think that Chase is right. Heidi is going to need our support. You need to keep the way you really feel to yourself."

"Yeah, all right. I guess I can hold off for now." Lachie said, sighing. He was still going to have to settle for friendship.

**Heidi**

Heidi looked over at the pillow and noticed a note folded up.

_Dearest Heidi,_

_I'm sorry._

_Jordan._

Fury, sadness, and irrational anger swept through her. At this very moment, she didn't know what to do or what to say. She didn't know who to call. Standing, she walked out of her apartment, down the stairs and into the driving rain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Heidi walked aimlessly, or what she thought was aimlessly. She stopped in front of Chase and Lachie's condo building. It dawned on her then that Chase had probably figured out that Jordan had been having an affair. It would explain why he had been acting so strangely around her. She just hoped that he had a good reason for not telling her.

Heidi walked up the stairs and knocked on the door. She could feel the rivulets of water coming from her hair. To be honest, until now, she hadn't noticed the rain.

It was Lachie who opened the door. "Heidi? What happened?" He pulled her into the condo and closed the door behind her before she could answer.

"Jordan… He…" Heidi was looking for the right words to use, but came up empty. "He's gone. He took everything, and left." Heidi said, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. She started shivering, her clothing stuck to her skin.

Lachie took in her appearance. Her makeup was running down her face and her dress was stuck to her like a second layer of skin. He had to keep his body from reacting. He stood there, rooted to the spot.

"Heidi!" Chase said, walking forward. He pulled her down the hall and into the washroom and closed the door. "Heidi, what happened?" He pulled towels off the rack and wrapped them around her.

Heidi's chin quivered and she fought to control her tears. "He's gone, Chase. He emptied the apartment and left. He wrote a stupid note saying that he was sorry. He was cheating, wasn't he?"

Chase sighed. "This isn't how I wanted you to find out. When I discovered it, I told him to man up and tell you. I was planning on telling you this week if he hadn't. Oh Heidi, I'm so sorry." Chase held her tightly and let her cry. "Let it out babe, just let it out."

Lachie stood on the other side of the door, his heart breaking as he heard her sobs. He ran a hand through his hair and shook his head. If he happened to run into Jordan, he could not be held accountable for his actions.

He went to his room and grabbed something for Heidi to wear. He knocked on the door and waited until Chase opened up. He held out the clothing. "Here, in case she wants to wear something else."

Heidi gave him a watery smile. "Thanks Lachie. I appreciate it." She turned to Chase. "I'm going to grab a quick shower, Chase. Is that okay?"

Chase smiled. "Of course, you take your time, okay?" He pulled the door closed behind him. He looked at Lachie. "This is not good. A good thing we aren't on shift tomorrow."

"Yeah. We've got some damage control to do. Maybe we should call Lara?" Lachie asked. He checked his watch. "Forget it, probably not a good idea."

Chase nodded. "We're on our own with her for now." They walked back into the kitchen, where Dean was making a fresh pot of tea, knowing that would help warm Heidi up after her shower.

"How is she?" Dean asked.

"Not good," Lachie hedged. "I swear, if Jordan shows his face again, I just might punch it in."

"When Vince finds out, he's going to be pissed. There will be a line up of people waiting to beat him up."

Ten minutes later, Heidi emerged, her hair slicked back, wearing a shirt and sweats belonging to Lachie. "Hey guys. Listen, I've kept you up. If I could have a lift back to my place, I'll be okay."

Lachie looked confused. "Lift? You mean you walked? All the way here?"

Heidi nodded shyly. "Yeah. I didn't even realize that this was where I was headed."

Dean placed a mug in front of her. "Here, have a sip of tea. It will help."

Heidi's face fell. "Thanks Dean." She fought for control of her emotions.

Chase wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There isn't much to tell. I've been duped." She shook her head before continuing. "He took everything", Heidi whispered, new tears springing to her eyes. "I can't believe that I let him do this again. I'm such an idiot." Heidi sat at the table and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe I fell for his stupid lines. What do you want to bet that he didn't really try to overdose? I let this happen. I couldn't see that he hadn't changed!"

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but Lachie was the one who spoke up first. "You're not to blame and you're not an idiot. You are a sweet, caring, beautiful woman who always tries to see the best in people. It just turned out that Jordan was good at hiding his bad side from you." He wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a quick hug. "We're going to take care of you, Heidi. You've got the Gallagher's in your corner, don't ever forget that. We don't let things like this go too easily." Lachie smiled at her and was happy when she attempted a smile.

"You can be sure that he will never have a Rescue uniform on his back again; I'll make sure of it." Dean spat.

Heidi smiled a little again. "Thanks guys." She yawned and stretched. "Do you mind if I take the couch?"

"Why don't you take Lachie's bed?" Chase asked, earning him a glare from his brother. He laughed at Lachie's expression before adding, "You can take mine if you want. I don't mind." Chase answered, saving himself an argument with Lachie.

"No! I don't want to kick you out of your beds. Just give me a blanket and pillow. I will be fine out here."

"Are you sure Ace?" Lachie asked while Chase went off to go and get what was needed.

Heidi nodded. She accepted the pillow and blanket from Chase and curled up on the couch. She was asleep almost instantly.

The Gallagher brothers met in Chase's room, out of Heidi's earshot. "What are we going to do?" Dean asked.

"I personally want to be to pound his face in." Lachie spat.

"We can't do that Lachie," Chase warned.

"Like hell we can't!" Lachie all but shouted.

"We have to find him first. Dean and I will hold him down, you beat the snot out of him." Chase added, a glimmer of humour in his eyes.

"Now, wait a minute guys, be serious. First things first, we need to deal with Heidi. Tomorrow, we should go and get what is left of her stuff. We can move it to my spare room," Dean reasoned. " We can call Lara as soon as it is a decent hour and she can help with damage control. I'll call Vince and then stop by Rescue to see him. He's on shift this weekend."

The two younger Gallagher brothers turned to face Dean before nodding. They had a plan.

Lachie woke up to the sound of Heidi's voice filtering in from the front room. He stepped out and saw that she was curled up in the fetal position, tears leaking from eyes that were squeezed shut. Lachie knelt down on the floor put a hand on her shoulder. "Heidi. Are you okay?"

Heidi kept her eyes closed, but spoke. "Go away, Lachie. I want to be alone."

"No way, Heidi. You need to talk about these things. Don't hold them in."

Heidi opened her eyes and sat up, leaning against the pillows. "And since when are you the expert in not keeping feelings in?" Heidi spat. She immediately deflated. "Sorry. I take it back. I'm just upset and irritable right now."

Lachie stood and took the spot next to her. "It's okay; I won't hold it against you, Ace."

"I just wish that I hadn't let my guard down. I let him back into my life. I let him stay with me because he had nowhere else to go. Or so I thought. I just feel used, Lachie."

"I know Ace. I wish I could have changed this for you. I wish it hadn't happened. They say that there is a reason for everything in life."

Heidi snorted, clearly not believing him. "I just wanted to be loved by someone, Lachie. Is that so wrong? To want to find someone that loves you back, completely? Without any you're too fat, you need to change – but someone who loves you for you?"

Lachie's mouth went dry and his mind went blank for a moment. He knew that this was his perfect opening, but that it would not be wise to take it. "No Heidi, there is nothing wrong with that. And I hope you don't let anyone try and change you. You're perfect, just the way you are." Lachie mentally patted himself on the back for not having revealed his true feelings.

Heidi wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his chest. "Thanks Lachie. You know how to make a woman feel better."

Lachie put his arm around her and absent-mindedly rubbed her back. "Anytime Ace, anytime."

"Lachie?" Heidi asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay like this for a little while?"

That request was almost like a dream come true for him. "No problem." _I've got you, Heidi. I've got you and I won't let you fall_, Lachie thought to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Dean and Chase found them curled up together like that the next morning. Chase took a picture with his mobile, knowing how Lachie felt about her; he thought his brother might like a picture of it.

"Don't they look cute?" Chase whispered, laughing.

Dean shoved his brother and went to go make coffee. "Coffee?" Dean had spent the night in Lachie's room last night, not really feeling good about leaving Heidi.

"Yeah, thanks Deano." Chase said. "Wake up sleepy heads." He said, entering the front room.

Lachie's eyes opened slowly, and he realized that Heidi was still curled up against him, her arms securely tightened around his chest. "Morning Chase."

Heidi began to wake, making little sounds before she moved to stretch. Her eyes flew open as she realized where she was. "Morning guys." She looked over at Lachie and blushed. "Sorry Lachie – I used you as a pillow last night."

Lachie grinned. "I didn't mind, Heidi. At least you were able to get some sleep."

Heidi smiled at him. "I really appreciate it."

Dean brought a cup of coffee in for each of them and turned to face Heidi. "I called Lara. She is going to meet us at your apartment this morning. What do you say that you stay with us Gallagher's for a bit?"

Heidi brightened at the idea. To be honest, she didn't want to spend another night at the apartment. "What about all my stuff – what's left of it, that is."

Dean smiled. Heidi seemed to be coming around already. "I've got a spare bedroom – we can put your bed in there. We can set it up until you get back on your feet and find a place."

"What about my lease?" Heidi said, her face crumbling. "I just renewed."

"This is where Lara constantly dating lawyers works in our favour. We will stipulate that since you were a victim of a crime and you do not feel safe living there, you have grounds to break your rental." Dean said, smiling.

"So… when do we leave?" Heidi asked, anxious to move forward.

Two hours later, they found themselves arriving at Heidi's apartment, with Lara waiting for them outside. As soon as Lara saw Heidi, she held out her arms and Heidi ran forward to hug her best friend. "Heidi, I am so sorry." Lara whispered as Heidi hung on to her.

"Thanks Lara." She pulled away and wiped an errant tear. Pulling out her keys, she marched up the stairs on shaky legs. _I can do this, _Heidi repeated in her head over and over again. She opened the door and walked through into the empty living room. She bent her head and paused for a moment, allowing the anger to fuel her. "Let's get this done."

Lachie and Chase stepped into the apartment, carrying few boxes. "We had these left over from when we moved. "

Heidi smiled. "See if there is anything in the kitchen worth salvaging.

"Where is she?" Vince's voice could be heard from the hallway.

Heidi spun around and saw Vince come barreling through the door. "Vince."

Vince stepped forward and held her upper arms gently. "Are you all right?"

Heidi sniffed a little but held strong. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay."

Vince's eyes softened as he watched her struggle to keep her emotions in check. "Ah, Heidi-ho. I wish this hadn't happened to you. But, you will be stronger for it."

Heidi smiled at Vince's fatherly approach towards her. He was in more ways than one her surrogate father. "Thanks Vince. I appreciate you racing down here. But you didn't have to."

"I know. I wanted to make sure that my little girl was okay." Vince said quietly. He cupped her cheek and smiled at her.

Heidi nearly cried at that, but continued to stay strong. She hugged Vince fiercely and went back to packing things.

"Dean, Lachie, Chase; a word?" Vince said, motioning them over to the corner.

"Yeah, Vince?" Chase asked as they walked up to him.

"What in the hell happened?" Vince was obviously not in the mood to mince words.

"Not entirely sure, Vince. I know that Heidi came home from a night out to find the place empty, Jordan left her a note." Lachie said, his fists clenched.

"I want to beat the tar out of him," Vince muttered. "No one gets away with that."

"Join the club," Chase spat. "I used to consider him one of my best mates, and now I couldn't stand the sight of him."

"So, what's the plan?" Vince asked.

"Well, we are moving Heidi's things to my spare room for now. She is going to stay with me."

Lachie whipped his head around. Dean had mentioned that Heidi would be staying with _them_. He hadn't said specifically that she would only stay with Dean.

"Good, good. She shouldn't be alone."

"I spoke to her landlord; he is going to let her out of her rental," Dean continued. "We will have to go from there. Jordan couldn't have acted alone, but Heidi is refusing to call the police."

"Let's just be glad that Heidi didn't walk in on them moving the stuff out." Vince reasoned.

The look on the Gallagher brother's faces told Vince that they hadn't even thought about that. They all turned to watch Heidi shuffle down the hall, Lara beside her. "We're going to make him pay, one way or another," Chase whispered audibly. "He's not going to get away with this.

Heidi sat on the bed and looked around her empty room. Except for a few books and the bed, there wasn't much. Her clothing had been thrown about the room. "Nice of them to leave me some of my clothing."

Lara smiled. "Oh well – it would have been a good excuse to go shopping."

Heidi laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess." She stood and went to her closet. "Lara… my extra uniforms –they're missing."

"What?"

"My uniforms are missing." Heidi said, panicking. "I can't believe this! Why on earth would he do that?"

"Obviously Jordan is not acting like Jordan. I'm sure that this whole thing is due to his drugs and gambling." Lara said. "Besides, we will register them as missing. You know that that means that we have to contact the police, right?"

Heidi sighed. "I really didn't want to." She looked at her reflection in the mirror on the closet door. "But I guess I don't really have a choice. She marched down the hall, her anger spurring her every movement. "Dean – call the police. My uniforms are missing."

"What? Why would he?" Chase asked, clearly confused as to why Jordan would steal the uniforms.

Vince knew right away why. "It might give him access to places that he might not have been able to go to. Granted, they won't fit properly, but his accomplice just might fit in them."

Dean dialled the police and they waited, not touching anything else.

By the end of the day, Heidi was exhausted. She sat on her bed in Dean's spare room, hugging her knees to her chest. So much had happened in the last twenty-four hours that her head was spinning. No one was pressuring her for anything, which was great. She could hear the sounds of everyone's voices as they arrived at Dean's. Normally, they all would have gone to the pub, but honestly, Heidi didn't feel like going out. Actually, she really just wanted to be alone. The whole thing with the cops had been enough to tire her out.

Chase stood in the doorway of her room. "There you are; everyone's here."

Heidi looked up at him with watery eyes. "Thanks, I'll be there soon."

Chase walked in and closed the door behind her. He flicked on the light and sat down next to her. "Are you okay?"

Heidi laughed. "I wish people would stop asking me that question. It's going to take time, that's all."

Chase looked at her. "You're stronger than you think you are, Heidi. It's admirable. I would be a puddle on the floor by now."

Heidi giggled a little at the image before frowning again. "Nah, you don't give yourself enough credit."

"Heidi, will you answer me something?" Chase said seriously. When she nodded, he continued. "Was Jordan ever… abusive?"

"NO! He was never physically abusive, Chase."

"There is more than one type of abuse, Heidi."

Heidi seemed to consider this for a little bit and then shook her head. "Nah, not really. I mean there was the odd comment here and there, but nothing that I took too seriously."

"Like what?" Chase asked quietly. He knew that Jordan had a big mouth on him, and Chase had a feeling that Heidi had heard her fair share of complaining from Jordan.

"Well, he made a few comments about my weight, but I knew better than to take that seriously." Heidi kissed Chase's cheek. "You're a good mate, Chase. He might have been a user, but Jordan was far from abusive, so you don't have to worry, okay?"

"Okay. I couldn't be too sure." Chase gave Heidi a quick hug before pulling her up from the seated position she was in. "Let's get to the party."

Heidi smiled and followed Chase. _I think I am going to like living here,_ Heidi thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to greet everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Two weeks later  
Friday night – at the Pub**

**Jordan**

Jordan sat there, watching as they all filtered into the pub. They thought that they were so close and that nothing could ever touch them. He was hell-bent on getting his revenge, and tonight, he would move forward with his plan. It would just take patience and time.

Heidi never should have called the police, and the rest of the team was going to wish that they hadn't gotten involved. Things weren't finished between Heidi and him.

**The Team**

Heidi looked at Chase as he chatted with a brunette by the bar. She laughed and shook her head. He was always flirting with someone.

Heidi herself felt pretty settled. She found a place of her own, thanks to Lachie and Chase. Their next door neighbour was moving and wanted to rent out their condo. Lachie and Chase had explained the situation and they had gotten her a good price. She turned back to the table to discover it was just her, Lachie and Vince. She turned and spotted Lara and Dean by the bar getting the next round.

"So Heidi, how is the new place?" Vince asked.

"Great, you know, except for the neighbours." Heidi nudged Lachie and laughed.

Lachie smiled and watched her; enjoying the sound of her laughter. She didn't laugh too often, so when she did, it sounded great.

"Drinks!" Lara exclaimed, putting another cocktail in front of Heidi.

"Thanks Lara!" Heidi grinned. She stood up, straightening her dress. "Be right back – off to the ladies." Heidi walked down the hallway and was happy to find that there was no line-up. Upon exited the washroom, Heidi noticed that the backdoor to the pub was open. Happy to have some fresh air, Heidi approached it.

"Heidi?" She heard a familiar voice say her name.

She whirled around, her breath caught in her throat. "J… Jordan?" She stuttered, surprised to see him there.

"Hey babe."

"Don't you babe me! Stay the hell away from me!" Heidi spun around to leave, but Jordan's grip on her arm stopped her.

"You called the cops. How could you do that to me?" Jordan spat.

Heidi looked into his eyes and knew that he was high on something. "How could I? How could you! How could you do that to me? I took you in when said you needed me!" Heidi started pushing at him, her frustration palpable. The loud music inside covered their conversation.

"You have to call off the cops, Heidi," Jordan pleaded.

"Why should I?" Heidi began to try and pull her arm away, but Jordan's grip grew tighter. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped strong arm around her waist, clamping her against him.

"Because, I am in trouble." Jordan tried to plead with her to no avail.

"That is not my problem, Jordan." Heidi couldn't believe that this was happening.

"I'll make it your problem." Jordan seethed. The smell of alcohol on his breath and the crazy look in his eye told Heidi that this was not going to end well.

**In the Pub**

Lara stood up. "I wonder where Heidi got to. I'm going to go and check on her."

Chase came back and sat at the table. "Got her number!" He frowned when he saw Lara getting up. "Leaving so soon?"

"Nah, going to check on Heidi."

"Righto, good idea."

Lara made her way down the hall, when she heard the raised voices from outside. "Stay away from me Jordan! Let me go!" Lara turned on her heel and ran back for the table as fast as her heels would allow.

Upon seeing the distressed look on her face and the speed that she approached them at, Dean was the first to speak. "Lara what is it?"

"Jordan's got Heidi cornered in the back alley behind the pub." Lara said in a rush.

The whole team stood and ran for the back door, the Gallagher brothers taking the lead.

Back Alley

"Listen Jordan, I`ve moved on. I've got my life back together, even though you tried to ruin me." Heidi reached up and slapped him across the face. "That's for leaving me with nothing!"

Jordan raised his hand, prepared to strike her when he heard Chase's voice. "I wouldn't do that, mate." Chase practically spat out the word mate.

"Let her go, Jordan." Lachie seethed, slowly advancing on them.

It was then that Jordan did the unthinkable. He pulled a gun out of his pocket. "Don't come any closer to me. Heidi and I were having a nice little chat. She was going to drop the charges."

"I was not!" Heidi snarled at him.

Jordan spun her around so that she was facing the group. Before she knew it, the cold metal of the gun was pressed against her temple. Her hands gripped his forearm, clawing at his hold.

Dean stepped forward with his hands out. "Jordan, you don't want to do this." Dean moved slowly and calmly. "Really, Jordan. It isn't worth it. It isn't worth your time. You're better than this, Jordan. Besides, we don't want to have to hurt you."

Heidi's eyes clamped onto Dean's, hoping that he could negotiate with Jordan. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lachie slowly back away and run through the crowded bar.

"No, I don't want to do this, but you have left me no choice."

"Get lost, Jordan." Heidi spat. She struggled against his hold, but was not successful in getting away.

Jordan shook his head and dragged her backwards a few steps, Heidi kicking back at him as much as she could. She knew that she got him a few times with her heel. When Jordan had passed the dumpsters, and realized that he was near the exit of the alleyway, Jordan pushed her, tossing her to the ground.

Heidi let out a small cry as she landed on her hands and knees, the rocks and gravel biting into her skin. She could hear footsteps as the team ran towards her. Lara stopped at Heidi, but Vince, Dean and Chase ran past.

Lachie had been waiting by the end of the alleyway for Jordan, hoping that he would be alone. Lachie took off after Jordan when he appeared, catching up to him quickly. He let his emotions and his anger get the best of him. "Oi! Jordan!" Lachie shouted. He pushed Jordan into the fence that lined a parking nearby. "How about taking on someone your own size!" Lachie put his arm around Jordan's throat, pulling Jordan back. "Little boys shouldn't be playing with guns, Jordan."

"Get off me! The gun wasn't loaded!" Jordan shouted.

"What; don't you like being manhandled? Don't like being grabbed? How do you think Heidi felt?" Lachie growled, ready to fight. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, and the adrenaline took over.

"Lachie!" Dean and Chase caught up to him rather quickly. Dean was ready to punch Jordan, when Chase stepped in.

"Please, allow me the honor." Chase raised his fist and clocked Jordan right in the nose, the sound of his nose breaking almost satisfying to the brothers. Blood gushed out of Jordan's nose, but no one made a move to help him.

Unbeknownst to them, Heidi followed behind them. "Wait!" She shouted. "He's not worth it," she said. "He's a worthless drunk and druggie." Heidi walked up to him, her steps sure and steady. Despite the abrasions on her knees and hands she approached Jordan with confidence. "You hear that Jordan? You aren't worth it!"

With that, Heidi raised her fist and punched him as hard as she could. "Guess you wish you never taught me to defend myself. Stay away from me, Jordan. Stay away from my friends. Get the hell out of my life for good, because I don't want you in it. Do yourself and society a favour and clean up your act. Go to rehab, get cleaned up, and pay your debts. What doesn't kill you makes you stronger," Heidi shouted at him. She turned on her heel and walked through the wall that Chase, Dean and Vince had made behind her.

Lachie pushed Jordan away from him and watched him stumble. Jordan picked himself up and walked away from them, without looking back. Lachie saw Heidi hugging Lara. He couldn't have been more proud of her. He walked up to his brothers. "Well, that was satisfying."

Chase rubbed his sore knuckles. "Yeah, that felt good."

Dean sighed. "I wanted to punch him, but Heidi beat me to it." Dean looked almost upset at the fact that he didn't get the chance to fight.

"I know. I'm so proud of her." Vince said. The four guys walked back to join Lara and Heidi. "My shout. Let's go get a drink." Vince put his arm around Heidi and Lara's shoulders and led them back to their table.

"Heidi wait up a second," Lachie said jogging over to her.

Heidi turned to face him as he approached. She waited for him to continue speaking.

"You might want to clean your scrapes before you go back in there. I've got a first aid kit in the car, if you want."

Dean and Chase just smiled at each other. They knew that Lachie just wanted time alone with Heidi.

Heidi smiled at him shyly. "Sure, I guess."

Lachie held out his arm for her to take. Heidi slipped her arm into his and walked to his car with him.

Vince, Lara, Dean and Chase watched them walk away and the turned and went into the pub.

Lachie and Heidi

Lachie frowned as Heidi cleaned her scrapes. "I'm sorry about this Heidi. I hope that you don't feel too bad."

Heidi looked as if to be in thought for a few moments. "You know, I feel great. I got a lot of things that I wanted to say to him, and quite frankly, punching him was very therapeutic." She finished up cleaning her hands and knees. "Thanks for your backup out there, Lachie. I couldn't have done it without my four favourite guys around to back me up." Heidi stood and kissed Lachie on the cheek. "Thanks for being such a great friend, Lachie Gallagher."

Lachie's mind had gone blank when she kissed his cheek. "You're welcome." Was all he could think to say. He kicked himself for not saying anything other than you're welcome the entire way back to the pub. _Guess I am still just a friend._ Lachie thought to himself. _I'll just have to wait to talk to her_.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**HQ  
Monday**

Heidi sat at her desk and worked her way through the left over paperwork she had from Friday. She was itching to get back into the chopper.

"So, Heidi, where did you get those fists of fury?" Dean asked. He was still sore at the fact that he hadn't gotten his chance with Jordan.

Heidi laughed wryly. "You know, it's funny – but it was actually Jordan who did. Remember when we found the rape victim at the carnival? Well, Jordan thought I needed to know how to protect myself after that."

Dean nodded, "yeah, I guess that came in handy back then too, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it did." Heidi said softly.

Lachie looked between Heidi and Dean, confused. "Not that I want to bring up something bad here, but how did it come in handy?"

Dean cleared his throat and waited to see if Heidi was going to proceed. "It was a tough one for Heidi, but we've all had tough rescues." Dean smoothed over it, and since Lachie didn't ask any more questions, he let it go.

Vince came out of his office, breaking the silence in the room. "Call out! There is a car that has gone into the water. It is not completely submerged, but is in a precarious situation."

The team grabbed their gear and rushed out the door.

**Scene**

The team pulled up with everyone filing out of the patrols. They were parked on the bridge that spanned over the river.

Dean and Lara ran to the side of the river and immediately recognized the vehicle. "That's Jordan's car, Dean." Lara whispered. "We should keep Heidi out of this."

Dean nodded. He turned back. "Heidi!"

Heidi turned and faced Dean as he approached. "You need to sit this one out."

Heidi looked at Dean, almost hurt. "What? Why?"

"It's Jordan's car."

Heidi looked shocked for a moment, but managed to compose herself. "What? Jordan?"

Dean sighed. This is what he was afraid of. He knew that deep down, Heidi still cared about him. "Just stay here unless we need you okay?"

Heidi nodded jerkily. "Sure… Whatever you say, Dean." Heidi leaned against the truck, praying that Jordan was going to be okay.

Dean strapped himself into the harness. He was going to be the one to get Jordan out. He found this whole situation to be somewhat ironic. "I'm going down." Dean was slowly lowered down towards the vehicle. "Jordan!" Dean shouted. As much as he didn't like the guy right now, he didn't have much choice but to save him.

Jordan looked at Dean, his eyes pleading with him. "Just leave me here, Dean. " Jordan shouted out the window.

"Not going to happen, Jordan." Dean said as he reached into the open window. "You're coming with me. You have caused enough grief and problem for this team."

Jordan closed his eyes. "I know. That is why I want you to leave me here. I will be better for all if I just disappear."

Dean shook his head. "That is the coward's way out Jordan."

Jordan's arm reached out, trying to push Dean away.

Dean could only think of one thing to do. He punched Jordan, knocking him out cold. Dean got Jordan out of the car and they were both hoisted to safety. Dean knew that he shouldn't have liked hitting Jordan, but to be honest, he had liked it a little too much.

Dean stood on the bridge with the whole team, watching Jordan being taken away in the ambulance. Once it disappeared, they all quietly returned to the patrols and drove back to the HQ.

**Heidi**

Heidi sat on her balcony, her feet resting up on the railing. She sipped her cold beer and sighed. She was really tired of the emotional toll of everything. She was sure that she was probably pretty close to burning out and completely running out of energy.

She ran a hand through her tangled hair and didn't fight the tears that threatened to fall. She needed to have a good cry on her own. She needed to let out some of the tension she had been feeling. The last few weeks had been some of the hardest she had ever been through. It had left her questioning her sanity and her job. But she knew that abandoning her job would be tantamount to Jordan winning, and she couldn't live with herself if she didn't try her best.

She could sense someone stepping out onto the balcony next to hers. She knew immediately that it was Lachie and not Chase, just because of the way his shadow was cast over her.

"Heidi." Lachie said quietly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Heidi shook her head. She was tired of having to constantly bare her soul to the Gallagher brothers. She appreciated the way they were always there to support her, but sometimes, she just wanted to wallow without have to talk about it.

Honestly, what she felt was guilt. She felt guilty that things had gotten so bad for Jordan that he felt the need to try and commit suicide. She felt guilty over what she had said to him the week before, and that she may have had a hand in what he had thought of doing. As soon as those thoughts struck her, she immediately began to feel angry. She was angry at Jordan for making her feel that way. It was Jordan who had gotten himself into trouble, not the other way around. Jordan was responsible for the things that he did. But somehow, she always came back to feeling guilty.

_Maybe he can get the help he needs now,_ Heidi thought sadly. That was all she had ever really wanted for him, to get help and be he who used to be.

"Listen, I understand. I just want you to know that I understand. I've been there okay? When you go through war, things play on your mind sometimes." Heidi's silence hung between them. Lachie exhaled, knowing that he was getting nowhere. "All right, I leave you to your solitude. We're next door if anything, okay?'

Heidi turned and looked at Lachie and nodded sadly. "Thanks, Lach." She whispered, hoping that he had heard her.

**HQ – the next morning**

Heidi walked directly into Vince's office. "Vince, can we talk?" Heidi flopped down into the chair. ****

"Of course we can, Heidi-ho. What's on your mind?"

"I need some time off. I need to regroup." Heidi said, fidgeting in the chair. She hated asking for the time, but she needed a clear head to do her job. And to be honest, her head wasn't clear.

"No problem, Heidi. I will go into the field if need be. If you need the time, it's yours."

Heidi exhaled sharply. "Thanks Vince. I just need the rest of the week. I need a few days to clear my head."

Vince looked at her the way a father would his daughter. "Anything I can do to help you, Heidi? It would be my pleasure to do so." His concern for Heidi was very real. He just didn't feel like he could do anything about it.

"I'm okay, Vince. It's just this whole thing with Jordan. I don't know how to stop feeling guilty – as if his suicide attempt was my fault. Deep down I know that it's not, but somehow, those guilty feelings keep coming through."

Vince nodded. "Listen Heidi, I won't lecture you or try to tell you to feel something different. But what I will tell you is this – if it weren't for you, Jordan never would have hit rock bottom. And in order for him to try and get help, he needed to do that. You may have very well saved his life."

Heidi's eyes filled with tears. Emotions that she had hoped to conceal bubbled to the surface. Somehow, Vince had found a way to say the words that she had needed to hear. Just like a father would. "Thanks Vince." They both stood. Turning to walk to the door, she turned back. "Vince?"

"Yeah, Heidi-ho?"

"Can I have a hug?"

Vince smiled at her and pulled her into a fierce hug. "It's going to be okay, Heidi. In fact, when you come back next week, we are going to do something that you love."

Heidi laughed a little. "What is that?"

"Training exercises. But with the helo. We have cleared it with Lifeblood to use their chopper for a training run next Thursday. We are going to practice picking up patients using the helo."

Heidi grinned. Flying next week would give her something to look forward to. She pulled out of the hug and walked back out to greet the team.

"Hey guys. I'm heading out on vacation the rest of the week."

Lara smiled. She was happy that Heidi was going to actually take some time off. She had had one hell of a month. "That's great babe! You could use it. Go for a manicure, pedicure, massage… Pamper yourself a little."

Heidi grinned at the idea. She hadn't done that in ages. "Good idea Lara. I'll get on that."

The Gallagher trio stood as Heidi walked past them. Chase cleared his throat, and looked at his brothers. No one made a move to say anything, so Chase did. "Take care of yourself Heidi. Just remember that Lachie and I are next door if you need anything."

Heidi rolled her eyes. The Gallagher brothers were starting to show their overprotective side again. "I'm only taking a few days off to rest. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be back Monday." She shouldered her bag and walked down the stairs and out the door. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She couldn't wait to take care of herself and relax a little.

Heidi's first stop was to make the appointment for her beauty treatments. Her second was home to change into something extremely comfortable. She grabbed a book, slathered on sun block, poured herself a glass of water and sat out on her balcony, and just relaxed. As she sat there, soaking up a bit of sun and reading, she could feel serenity spread through her. Heidi sighed happily. This was just what she needed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

**Friday **

Chase walked up to Lachie. "Hey Lach – do you think you could make yourself scarce tonight?"

Lachie grinned at his brother. He knew what that meant. "What's her name?"

"Rachel." Chase grinned at his older brother. "She's coming over tonight."

"Yeah, all right. I'll stay away – just text me when it's clear."

Chase clapped his brother on the shoulder. "Thanks."

Lachie laughed as Chase walked away. His brother was quite the ladies man. He picked up his mobile and immediately texted Heidi, hoping that she didn't have any plans. Hey Heidi – I have been banished from the condo tonight. Do you have any plans?

His phone rang immediately after the text was sent. "Good afternoon Heidi."

"Hi Lachie. So… Chase is entertaining a lady friend tonight? Heidi said, laughing.

"Got it in one! So… are you busy?"

"Oh.. very… I'm sitting outside, looking at my freshly painted toenails and reading. It's been a really stressful day." Heidi added a yawn to that for good measure and then she giggled.

That sound was like music to Lachie's ears. "You certainly sound relaxed and refreshed Ace."  
"I am. It's amazing what a few days off will do."

"Great – so, how about it? Is it a date?"

Heidi laughed again, putting a smile on Lachie's face. "Depends, Lachie. Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise." Lachie flirted.

"All right, you've got yourself a date, Lachie Gallagher."

Lachie thought his jaw was going to stay in place from smiling so much. "Great, see you soon gorgeous." He hung up before she could respond. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. I can't believe that I just said that!

Dean walked up to his brother. "What are you grinning like an idiot about?"

Lachie turned to make sure no one else was in ear shot. "I have a date with Heidi tonight."

"Oh?" Dean raised an eyebrow. "What brought this on?"

"Well, Chasie is entertaining, and i had to make myself disappear. It's just an outing between friends."

"Sure, okay." Dean clearly didn't believe his brother. "Where are you taking her?"

"That nice little Italian restaurant not far from our place."

Dean shrugged. "Have a good time."

**Chase & Lachie**

Lachie stood in front of Chase and said, "do I look okay?"

Chase stared at his brother, confused. "Why does it matter?"

"Because, I'm taking Heidi out for supper tonight. I just want to make sure that I look good." Lachie swallowed nervously. "I do look okay, right?"

"Yeah, Lach, you look great. Don't worry about it." Chase chuckled for a moment. "Besides, it's not like it is a date or anything, right?"

Lachie's face fell for a moment. "Yeah…. Right."

** Heidi**

Heidi stood in front of her mirror, looking at her reflection and smiling. She had left her hair loose and wavy and since she hadn't cut it in a while, it was well past her shoulders. She made the final touches to her makeup as the knock came at the door. Heidi sprayed a little vanilla on herself and walked to get the door.

**Lachie**

Lachie stood on the other side of the door, his palms sweating. He shoved them into his pockets and tried to hide the fact that they were trembling. He felt like a teenager on a first date.

When Heidi opened the door, his breath caught in his throat. "Heidi, you look great!" Lachie said, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Thanks Lachie." She grabbed her purse, sweater and keys. "So, where are we headed?"

"Grigio's."

"Sounds great!" Heidi linked arms with Lachie, feeling super relaxed. There was something about his presence that was very calming for her.

Lachie had noted the fact that Heidi was wearing heels and decided that they were going to drive there, even if it was only a short distance away. He opened her door for her and then jogged around to the other side. It took a mere five minutes to get there. When they walked in, Heidi was very impressed. Lachie had made reservations.

As soon as they were seated, Lachie felt his nervousness return. And then Heidi smiled, and all seemed right again to him. "Thanks for taking me out Lachie. This is the perfect way to end the week."

"Thank you for agreeing to it." Lachie said. "So, tell me something that I don't know about you."

"I grew up on a farm and was a tomboy." Heidi said.

"Really?" Lachie sounded generally surprised.

Heidi nodded. "I did. You name it, I pretty much did it on the farm. But I couldn't save many lives o have a career there."

"So does your family still live there?"

Heidi's face changed a little. "No. My parents were both killed in a plane crash a few years ago. There were so many debts that we couldn't keep the farm."

Lachie's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Heidi. That must have been horrible." He shook his head. "That is such a shame, really. I wish I could have been able to tell them what a wonderful daughter they raised."

Heidi blushed a little at that. "Thank you, Lachie."

Lachie smiled at her and reached for her hand across the table. He squeezed it before letting it go. "Okay, change of topic. Seen any good movies lately?"

Heidi shook her head. "You would know. My life has been an open book as of late. Besides it's your turn. Tell me something that I don't know about you."

Lachie wasn't quite sure what to say. "There isn't much to say. I'm an open book too."

"Tell me about your military career." Heidi urged. She wasn't sure she should tell him that she was sure that he had looked great in his uniform.

"There isn't much of it that was very nice." Lachie took a sip of water. "Let's just say that I was happy to be done with it. I saw of a lot of bad things and buried a lot of good friends. Makes me even happier to be alive today." Lachie said. "But let's not talk about that today." Lachie picked up his menu. "So, what do you want to order?"

They chatted through their meal, coffee and dessert. It was nearly midnight and they noticed that the restaurant was closing up. Their waitress put the bill on the table and stood there waiting for them to pay. Both Heidi and Lachie reached for the bill at the same time. Lachie shook his head. "No way gorgeous. I asked you out. You are not paying for this."

Heidi blushed prettily and allowed Lachie to pay for their meal. They both stood and walked out, and as soon as they cleared the door, they heard the lock click behind them. Heidi laughed heartily. "I guess they were really waiting for us to leave!"

Lachie put a hand on the small of her back, propelling her gently towards the car. He chuckled along with her. They got in the car and laughed about it the entire way back to their condo complex. They slowly made their way back to their places. Lachie looked at his phone for the first time that night. To be honest, he hadn't even felt the need. "Chase still hasn't given me the all clear."

Heidi smiled. "Want to come in?"

Lachie knew that he had no choice, but also didn't want the date to end. "Sure."

They sat out on the balcony, enjoying the night air. "It's such a beautiful night out." Heidi said, smiling. She closed her eyes and just let the air get through.

"Yeah, beautiful." Lachie said. Heidi might have been talking about the night, but Lachie was talking about her. He shook off his thoughts. He couldn't put that kind of pressure on her. "So, how have you been, really Heidi? Now that we aren't at a restaurant in public."

Heidi looked at him sadly. "I've been better, but I'm coming along. I would have lost it a long time ago if it weren't for you, Lachie. That is, you, Chase and Dean. You have all been wonderful to me."

Lachie reached over and grabbed her hand. "I care a lot about you Heidi. I want only good things for you. I wish I could take all the bad stuff that has ever happened to you and erase it."

Heidi squeezed his hand, emotions choking her. She didn't know what to say. "Thank you Lachie. That means a lot to me," she finally choked out.

Lachie and Heidi just sat there for what felt like an eternity, watching the night sky, holding hands.

"Heidi?" Lachie asked quietly.

She turned to face him. "Yeah, Lach?"

"Can we do this again?" Lachie was putting his heart on the line. Before she could answer, he continued. "I mean, not as friends. As maybe, something more?"

Heidi's breath caught in her throat. She wasn't sure if she should jump back into dating, but everything seemed so natural with Lachie. A slow smile formed on her face. She leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. "I would like that."

Lachie smiled and held her hand for a bit longer. It was Chase that interrupted them a little later. "Coast is clear now, Lachie." He noticed that Heidi was dressed up more than usual and that Lachie was holding her hand. Feeling a little awkward, he started to back pedal into the condo. "Right, well… err… Right. See you two later." He practically ran back inside.

Lachie and Heidi laughed. "You should get going to see Chase," Heidi said. "He looked a little confused."

"Nah, not confused. He knows how I feel about you. He's just probably surprised that we're holding hands and that I actually said something." Lachie stood. "But I should let you get to bed."

Heidi rose and walked with him to the front door. She leaned against the door as he stepped outside and turned. "Thanks for a wonderful evening, Lachie."

Lachie cupped her cheek, his thumb dragging against her soft skin. He leaned forward and gently kissed her other cheek. "The pleasure was all mine, Ace." With that, he dropped his hand from her face and walked over and into his condo.

Heidi closed the door behind her and leaned against it. Things were definitely looking up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Monday

Heidi bounded up the stairs, ready for work that Monday morning. She felt refreshed after her time off and had butterflies in her stomach since her date with Lachie Friday night.

"Heidi-ho, you're here early." Vince said smiling. He hugged her quickly. "Glad that you are back, Heidi. Everyone was moping around here with you."

Heidi smiled. "Thanks Vince, it's great to be back. So when are we running those training exercises?"

"Well, we were planning on doing it Thursday, but really bad weather is supposed to come in – so we are running them tomorrow. So tomorrow morning, we will all report here and then you will head off to the Lifeblood chopper. We are going to practice picking up patients using the chopper."

Heidi nodded. "Great. That,s great! " Heidi could barely contain her excitement. It felt like it had been forever since she had flown.

She could hear the Gallagher brothers laughing and joking coming up the stairs. Lachie smiled at her when he reached the top. Heidi smiled back, blushing a little. The look did not go unnoticed by Vince, but he decided not to say anything. Heidi went right to her desk and started working. Lara was the last to arrive and as soon as she did, Vince called a quick team meeting. "Okay guys, we are going to have a training day tomorrow."

Groans filled the room, all except for Heidi, who sat there smiling. Dean looked at her and knew instantly that the helo was going to be involved. "We`re going up in the chopper?"

Vince grinned. "Yeah, you lot are going to practice picking up and prepping patients. Heidi will pick you up and then drop you back off. The first person who goes will then stay in the chopper with her."

Chase sighed. He knew that he was going to be last. There was something about always being the youngest. You always got to go last. "What's the order?"

"Lachie, you're up first. Since you did something similar during your military career. Then Dean, Lara and Chase."

Chase leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest. "I knew I would be last."

Lachie ruffled his brother's hair. "Don't worry about it Chase – just think you'll have time to call Rachel while you wait."

Chase turned a deep shade of red and went back to his screen.

Vince raised an eyebrow and tried his best not to laugh. "Righto – Lachie, you are okay with being in the chopper for the day."

Lachie looked over his shoulder. He tried no to show that he was thrilled to be spending the day with Heidi. "Fine with me, Vince."

Michelle entered the office. "Right you lot – stop chatting. We`ve got a call out. Lost kids again, Royal National. Heidi, you take off in the chopper, take Chase with you. The rest of you, head out."

Chopper

Heidi scanned the tree lined park, hoping to find the missing siblings. Chase was looking out his window, happy for once to be chosen to go in the chopper with Heidi. "Rescue team leader to Rescue helo, sitrep?"

"Rescue team leader, this is rescue helo, Dean, I am not seeing anything on our thermal scanners, we do not have a visual." She frowned. The scanner had shut off. The equipment had failed.

"Keep looking, Heidi. Rescue team leader out."

Heidi kept scanning when a glimpse of red caught her eye. "Chase, I'm going in for a closer look – that looks like a red t-shirt." She lowered the chopper within a safe distance and smiled. "We've got them."

"Rescue team leader, this is Rescue helo."

"Go ahead Heidi."

"We've found them. I can't set down, but I can give you my coordinates and will stay hovering so that you can find them." Heidi rattled off the coordinates and hovered until she saw Rescue arrive. The two sisters seemed to be okay, but they were afraid to move.

"Rescue helo, this is Rescue team leader. You are clear to take off. We are going to bring the girls out."

"Perfect news Deano. I'm going to head back to set this baby down. Rescue helo out." Heidi looked over at Chase. "Another couple of lives saved."

Chase grinned back. "Yeah, it's great when that happens." Chase sat there watching the world go by beneath him for what felt like forever. They sat in companionable silence. "So, what happened between you and Lachie?" Chase asked, breaking the silence.

"We had a nice time Friday night. We've decided to move slowly and just enjoy each other's company." Heidi said softly. She knew that Chase was just worried about his brother.

"Good, because he really cares about you." Chase whispered. "I don't want him or you to get hurt."

Heidi nearly felt like crying when she heard that. "I know he does. I care about him too Chase." Heidi said, looking over at her best friend. "Thank you for worrying about me, even though this involves your brother too."

"That's what best friends are for."

Heidi made her way to Lifeblood and radioed in. Static is all that she heard. "Damn… The radio is gone again." She shook her head. "Guess we are going to surprise them then. "

Heidi approached the building and brought the helo down onto the helipad. As usual, Hayden came out to greet her. Heidi opened her door and lowered herself to the ground, steeling herself to his usual barrage of questions. "Hello Hayden."

"Heidi. So, why didn't you radio? "

Heidi fought the urge to strangle him. "Why do you think? It wasn't available. It wasn't working – and neither is the thermal sensor. They need to be repaired by tomorrow morning. "

"I swear Heidi, you are bad luck for this chopper."

Heidi rolled her eyes. She was hoping that Rescue was going to get their own chopper again so that she didn't have to deal with Hayden anymore. "Whatever Hayden, just fix it." Heidi and Chase walked off. She was tired of having these conversations.

Chase and Heidi drove back, laughing at Hayden the entire way. Chase figured that he was like that with Heidi because he was jealous that he couldn't fly.

**Tuesday**

Heidi arrived with Lachie and Chase that morning. They knew that they should all be finished around the same time today. "I love training days when I can use the helo." Heidi chatted happily.

Chase rolled his eyes. "I know. It's all you spoke about on the way here. "

Heidi wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "Naw, Chase – you love me anyway."

Chase laughed. "You know it." He pulled on one of her braids and marched up the stairs.

Lachie walked up to her. "Can't wait to spend the day with you, gorgeous," his voice rumbled in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

Heidi blushed. "Me neither. Couldn't think of a better way to spend the day." Heidi looked at him before bounding up the stairs to their desks, Lachie right behind her.

Vince was waiting for them to arrive. "Okay you lot, off you go. Time for you to take off for your training day."

Heidi hadn't even take her bag off her shoulder. Vince took Dean, Chase, Lara and Lachie in one patrol, while Heidi took the other one to Lifeblood. Immediately after arriving, she did her pre-flight check. Her radio was once again working, which was a good sign. She smiled; this is what she was meant to do.

She knew where her first pick up was, and she made her way to that location. "Lifeblood helo, this is Rescue 1. Your first pick up is in place."

"Righto Vince. On my way – Helo out. "

Heidi flew to where Vince had told her that Lachie would be. She spotted him almost instantly and communicated with him via radio. They completed the exercise and thirty minutes later, Lachie was with her in the chopper.

They proceeded to complete the exercises with Dean and Lara. Heidi laughed and knew that Chase was still unhappy with being the last person to complete the exercise. Chase completed the exercise and Heidi dropped him off, complete with him grumbling at the drop off point.

Heidi sighed happily. Being in the air was very relaxing to her. Having Lachie up here with her was even better. She looked over at Lachie and smiled. "This is nice, just the two of us, up here."

Lachie grinned, "you bet it is. Best day at work that I've had in a while."

Heidi smiled back. An alarm on her controls caught her attention. "What the hell?" She flicked at the switches furiously, and looked at Lachie. A shuddering sound filled the chopper and the controls screamed at her. "I've lost an engine."

Lachie had known that much. He had seen something similar in the military. He knew that his was not good.

"Lifeblood helo to lifeblood base, come in." Dead air filled the chopper. "Shit… The radio's gone out too. I need a new chopper… Or at least a better mechanic." They continued over the water, on their way back to Lifeblood. Actually, Heidi was scouting for any large patch of land to bring the chopper down.

"You can do this Ace." Lachie said reassuringly.

Heidi nodded, his encouragement boosting her morale. "Thanks Lachie. Just remember there is a life vest under your seat. I had asked for a life raft to be added to the chopper. In case we need it and I can reach it, it's hooked onto the back of my seat." Heidi said, never taking her eyes off the control panel.

The next sound was one that filled her with dread. The second engine was stalling. "Come on… No!" Heidi growled, doing everything she could to stop the engine from giving out. She could smell smoke and knew that was not a good sign. "We're going down Lachie. I can't keep it up. The second engine is giving out. Brace for impact!" Heidi shouted. She saw Lachie grab his life vest and brace himself. She rattled off the Lord's Prayer in her head and braced herself.

The chopper shuddered and went silent. Lachie reached over and grabbed Heidi's hand as the chopper started its freefall towards the cold water below them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Their free fall felt like it would last forever. Neither Heidi nor Lachie said a word; they simply gripped onto each other. The look in Lachie's eyes said it all and Heidi hoped that hers mirrored it. Just that look from Lachie was enough to keep her calm.

Then she felt it. The impact. The cracking and shattering of the Plexiglas in front of them. The cold water entering the chopper. Heidi's head connected with something hard during the impact and she immediately saw stars. Other aches and pains happened instantly, but she pushed them away. Heidi fought to remain conscious, knowing that was the key to the two of them surviving this disaster.

She could feel Lachie's grip on her hand go slack, and for a moment, she thought for sure he was dead. Heidi's hands shook as she undid her safety harness, grabbing part of the body of the chopper to brace herself. She immediately reached forward to feel for Lachie's pulse. It was strong and steady. Breathing out a shaky sigh, Heidi quickly put on her life vest. She felt pain radiate through her left arm, but she ignored it. She grabbed her pack, shoved the life raft into it and swung it onto her back wincing with every movement. She just wanted to get herself and Lachie out of there.

Shuffling back through the rising water, Heidi reached Lachie. She pried the life vest from his fingers and jammed it over his head, attaching all the straps. She then undid his safety harness and supported him as his weight fell against her. She could say that she was almost happy that they were in the water as it helped her carry his weight. Fighting the current, she pushed Lachie through the broken front window and slid out right behind him. She could feel the broken shards cutting through her uniform as she slid out, but she couldn't let it get to her. With the aid of their vests, they broke the surface relatively quickly.

**HQ**

Dean, Chase and Lara pulled into HQ, complaining the entire way. They were warm and sweaty, the air conditioning on the truck having given out on the way back. "I bet that Lachie and Heidi have the good patrol," Chase grumbled

Vince laughed at that. "Yeah, probably."

They slowly unloaded their gear and Vince went to go talk to the mechanic. Dean nudged Chase, "so, any plans with this Rachel?"

"Yeah, I guess. Not really sure if she is for me or not," Chase shrugged.

Dean shook his head, "another one hit wonder? Chase, you really need to change your plans. You're not getting any younger."

Lara laughed out loud. "Deano? Is that you in there? Mr. just one night?"

"Ha ha Lara… Just haven't found the right one is all." Dean pulled a face. He didn't want to get into this now. Lara didn't need to know that she was the benchmark for the women he dated.

"You wouldn't see her if she was right under your nose," Lara quipped, stomping off.

Dean looked at Chase, confused. "What the hell was that?"

"Maybe you should ask Lara, but I think you know what it means." Chase sauntered off chuckling to himself.

Dean scowled and marched towards the stairs. This was not how he pictured the day ending.

**Heidi & Lachie**

Heidi gasped as she broke the surface, her lungs burning. She coughed and sputtered, and immediately looked at Lachie. The vest was doing its job and he was floating on his back, face up, but still unconscious. Heidi reached for the life raft in her pack and pulled the ripcord with her numb fingers. It inflated immediately, much to Heidi's relief. For once Hayden had purchased something of quality. Her relief was short lived when she saw the colour of the raft. Hayden had ordered a dark coloured life raft. _What an idiot. I could strangle that man!_ Heidi thought to herself, pounding her fist into the water. _Now who is going to see us from the air?_ Luckily their life vests were fluorescent yellow.

Struggling against the pain that radiated through her, she pulled herself into the inner circle of the raft. It had taken numerous tries and a lot of energy, but somehow, she managed to get it done. She gasped for air as the world spun around her. She needed her adrenaline to keep going. _Just a bit longer, I can't give up now. I need to help him. He would do the same for me._

Shedding her pack full of medical supplies, she reached down and gripped Lachie underneath his arms. Using more strength than she thought she could have ever had, she slowly managed to pull him out of the cold dark water. Her own arm threatened to give out on her, and she knew that she had done some major damage to it. But she needed to take care of Lachie while her adrenaline kept her going. She feared that his injuries were far worse than her own. The fact that he hadn't woken up yet was what worried her. What she really wanted to hear was one of his pep talks. Whenever she didn't think she could do something, she could hear his voice saying _you can do it Ace_. She had never told him that she liked it when he called her Ace. She never really did know when or why he started calling her that; she just knew that she liked it.

Heidi gave herself a mental shake, snapping out of her pity party. She sat back, panting; exhaustion was pulling at her. After a few moments, she pulled herself together, knowing that she had to get to the task at hand. She couldn't let her own injuries prevent her from helping Lachie.

Heidi opened her pack and began to treat Lachie's injuries. She checked him over for a head wound; knowing that he had probably hit her head as she had. Sure enough she found a lump on the side of his head. Her fingers came away sticky with blood. She bandaged his head and looked at the rest of him. She felt over his arms and did not see any immediate injury. Then she found the break in his right leg. Luckily, the bone had not broken the skin.

Heidi dug out what she could to splint his leg. When she had finished treating his injuries, she turned him into something like the recovery position, supporting his broken leg on the edge of the raft. She pressed her cold trembling lips to his forehead. She allowed feelings of guilt to wash over her now that they were relatively safe. "I'm so sorry Lachie," Heidi whispered.

His face swam in front of her and she knew that her grip on consciousness was going to be short lived. She wiped at the blood that dripped into her eyes. She wanted so desperately to hang on, to stay awake for Lachie's sake, but she just couldn't. The edges of darkness crept in on her and she was powerless to stop it. Heidi gave herself up to it.

**HQ**

Dean and Lara sat together, chatting. "Lara… what is going on?"

"Nothing."

"Didn't sound like nothing to me."

Lara turned to face Dean, her eyes blazing. "Do you really want to know? Why is it that after all this time, you haven't picked me, Dean Gallagher!"

Dean's mouth opened, closed and then opened again. "I…"

Chase ran up the stairs, a worried look on his face. "Guys, Lachie and Heidi aren't back yet. It's been nearly an should have returned by now."

"What?" Dean said, looking at his watch. He had been so wrapped up in Lara that he hadn't even noticed. He turned to Lara and said, "We'll finish this later."

"Yeah, course," Lara said softly. "Where could they be?" She picked up her phone and tried Heidi's mobile. It went straight to Heidi's voicemail. "She's not answering. Her mobile is off."

"Probably necking in the chopper," Chase scoffed. He picked up his own mobile and tried Lachie's mobile phone. "Same thing for Lachie… there is no answer."

"Naw, she hates Hayden too much to do that there." Lara shook her head emphatically. Deep worry set into Lara's face.

Vince came out of his office, Michelle right behind him. Vince's face told a horror story of its own. He had lost all colour. He was clearly fighting tears, and was visibly upset. Michelle had tears sliding down her face.

Dean, Chase and Lara all stood, knowing the news could not be good.

Vince cleared his throat, emotion choking him. "The chopper never made it back."

Chase dropped into his chair, his head in his hands. "No… We have to find them." Tears filled his eyes at the thought of what could have happened to his brother and best mate. He immediately felt guilty for joking around about Heidi and Lachie.

Vince nodded. "Hayden is on his way over here with the chopper ID's and tracking information. We are going to find them." He had slipped into Rescue mode, which helped him keep his emotions in check.

Dean looked at Chase, feeling defeated. To think that they were complaining about the patrol not having proper air conditioning, when Lachie and Heidi were in some sort of wreck with the chopper… It all just felt wrong to him.

Lara looked at Dean and Chase, noticing the worry etched in their faces. It mirrored the look on her own. She knew the statistics for chopper crashes, and they weren't in Lachie and Heidi's favour. She bent her head, whispering a small prayer. "I wish we knew where to start looking."

Dean nodded grimly. "We start from the last drop off and go from there."

"I was last. When they left, everything seemed fine. They pulled away and nothing was out of the ordinary. I don't know what could have happened." Chase felt defeated already.

Lara wrapped a comforting arm around Chase's shoulders. "You have nothing to feel guilty about, Chase. This isn't your fault and we are going to find them."

Chase nodded and went back to work. He needed to find them. He wouldn't rest until he brought them home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Lachie came to, his head pounding; his leg on fire. He felt cold, wet but achy all over. What the hell happened, Lachie wondered to himself. It all slowly came back to him. Images of the crash flashed through his mind. The sound of the chopper hitting the water replayed in his mind. His eyes flew open, the night sky above greeting him. "Heidi!" Lachie called. He looked down at this leg and realized that Heidi had tended to his injuries. Using his arms, he pulled himself up into a somewhat seated position.

It was then that Lachie saw Heidi passed out to his right. In the glow of the moon, he could see the blood dripping down her face, some of it dried, some of it fresh. It covered a portion of her skin, from her forehead to her chin. Though logically he knew she was alive, he reached down with a trembling hand, felt for a pulse. He closed his eyes, relieved that it was strong. He knew by looking at her that she had forgone taking care of herself to treat him. _How did she manage to get me into the raft_, Lachie mused. He smoothed her hair back from her face tenderly. Raw emotion bubbled out of him and was surprised when tears came to his eyes. _At least she isn't alone out here_, Lachie thought to himself. It was fairly dark and he couldn't really assess her injuries without proper light. He knew that she was breathing and had obviously been conscious at one point, so he had to guess that she would be fine for the time being.

"Come on Heidi. Open those beautiful eyes of yours." Lachie coaxed, pulling her up and against him. He cradled her head with one hand; his other arm was wrapped tightly around her waist. "Don't worry Ace. I've got you." He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes.

**HQ**

"There have been no reports of any crashes on land. There is nothing over their planned flight path," Chase reported. "Where could they be?"

Dean rubbed his face tiredly. "I don't know Chasie, I wish I had a better answer for you than that."

Hayden stepped out of Vince's office, talking on his mobile. Chase's desk was closest and he eyed Hayden as he walked by. "No, no… just make sure it's listed as pilot error," he hissed into his mobile. "I don't care what the maintenance records show, just do it." He jammed his mobile into his pocket and closed his eyes.

Chase charged up to Hayden, his face a mix of anger and sadness. "I heard that. What do you mean pilot error? We have not found the wreckage and you are trying to drag Heidi's good name down. I was in that little death trap you call a chopper, and if you recall, the radio stopped working." Chase gripped Hayden by the collars of his shirt. "You worthless piece of…"

Dean put a hand on Chase's shoulder. "Chase, this won't prove anything," Dean said softly.

"Fine, but he has to recant that statement." Chase argued.

Vince chose that moment to step out of his office. "Chase, what are you doing?"

Chase slammed Hayden against the wall. "He's trying to blame Heidi. Pilot error he said. Rather than helping, he's wasting his time trying to cover his ass!" Chase cried, releasing Hayden by shoving him away.

Dean pulled Chase away, allowing Vince to take over. "I'm proud of you Chasie."

"Thanks Deano." He looked at his older brother and frowned. "Let's get back to work finding them."

They could hear Vince's tirade from where they were seated. "Listen Hayden. You are going to retract that statement, unless you want a PR nightmare on your hands. You know that your equipment failed! The emergency beacon isn't even working." Vince shoved Hayden again, with Hayden hitting the wall behind him. Vince pointed a finger in his face, "We better find them alive, or I will personally take you down."

Hayden stared Vince down for a few moments before slithering down the stairs and out the door.

**Heidi & Lachie**

Heidi groaned, the pain bringing her out of the blissful darkness. She felt like she was clawing back to the surface.

"Heidi? Come on gorgeous, look at me," she could hear Lachie's voice cutting through her foggy brain.

Heidi opened her right eye, the other one stayed closed. "Lachie?" she whispered hopefully.

"Right here Ace," he said, trembling. The cold air was beginning to get to him. "Heidi?"

"Mm?"

"Thank you, you saved my life. I don't know how to…"

Heidi moved and winced. "You know that you would have done the same thing Lachie Gallagher."

Lachie noticed the wince and the grimace of pain, despite the lack of light. "Heidi, how badly are you hurt?"

Heidi looked to be thinking about that for a moment. "I'm… I'm not sure. I…" Heidi stammered. "I hurt everywhere, but I know that my left arm is pretty bad. I hit my head on something. Other than that, I am not sure."

Lachie looked at her; worried. "You didn't take care of your injuries before helping me? Heidi…"

Heidi shivered. "Lach, let's not argue about it, okay?"

Lachie could see how scared she really was. He once more kissed the top of her head. "Okay." He looked down at her, the moonlight casting an eerie glow on her face. "Heidi, am I hurting you by holding you like this?"

"No," Heidi whispered. "Please don't let me go." Heidi placed her head on his chest. "Lachie, can you reach my pack? There is a thermal blanket in there."

Lachie stretched and managed to drag it over. He dug inside of it and passed Heidi the metallic square that would unfold to cover them. Between the two of them, they managed to get it unfolded and they covered themselves. Heidi snuggled against Lachie's chest, happy and relieved that he was awake and talking. "How is your leg, Lachie?"

"Don't worry about it' Heidi. With you in my arms, I don't feel anything but warmth."

Heidi snorted, knowing that he was just trying to make her feel better. "Lachie… I'm really glad you're here with me. But to be honest, I'm scared," Heidi said, her teeth chattering.

Lachie pulled her closer and sighed. "I wouldn't want you to be here alone. I'm glad we're together." The both closed their eyes, allowing the heat from the blanket warm them up. Exhausted, they drifted off to sleep.

**HQ**

Dean paced around the HQ like a caged animal. Chase's head was on the desk, Vince and Michelle were checking out alternatives search with and Lara was coming up the stairs, juggling cups of coffee. She placed one next to Chase, and brought two to Michelle and Vince. She then handed Dean his coffee, and offered him a warm smile. "Drink it while it's hot, Dean. It might help you." Lara placed her hand on his arm. "Lachie and Heidi will know that we won't give up looking for them. You love them too much. "

Dean's eyes misted over at that. He cleared his throat, trying so hard to say the words that were lodged in his throat. "Thanks Lara. I won't give up on them."

Lara kissed his cheek. " I never thought that you would, Dean. "

Dean stood there, staring at the map of the area they were looking in. It dawned on him, they were assuming that they had crashed in the bush or on land. "The water. They must have crashed in the water!" Dean whispered fiercely. He ran into Michelle's office. " Michelle, Michelle… We need to start checking the water. I think that is where we might find them. "

Michelle picked up the phone and contacted the coast guard. She barked orders to them, but they refused to start searching until the morning. She agreed that they would be ready to go at first light. She turned to Dean. "We'll be ready at first light. We're going to start searching the waters around their charted course and go from there."

Dean turned to go and tell Chase. "Chasie! We're going to start searching at first light. We think that they might be in the water."

Chase looked at Dean. "That would have potentially increased their chance of survival."

"You got that right!" Dean said, almost excited. They were going to bring them home.

**Heidi & Lachie  
The next morning – pre-dawn**

Heidi woke, shivering and feeling wet. She was chilled and sweaty. Heidi knew that she must have developed a fever, which wasn't a huge surprise to her. She just hoped that they were found sooner rather than later. They had very little food and a small amount of water in her pack. Heidi pushed herself away from Lachie. She reached for her pack with her right arm and grabbed some gauze. She wanted to wipe the blood off her face and get a sling ready for her left arm.

Lachie stirred and mumbled her name. He opened his eyes slowly, "Heidi? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Lachie. I just want to get some stuff ready." She shivered again, and noticed the sun slowly coming up over the horizon.

"Let me help you with that." He pulled the gauze from her hands and began to wipe her face. Most of the blood wiped off her face and Heidi honestly felt better for it.

Heidi passed him a sling. "Could you please help me with this too? I want to support my arm."

Lachie gently prepped the sling, and Heidi slowly bent her arm, wincing as she went. Tears sprung to her eyes. Lachie stopped when he saw the tears, but Heidi told him to keep going. She immediately began to feel better with the support on her arm.

"I know that they will find us today, Heidi."

"I hope so, Lachie. I don't think we can spend too long out here. You leg won't heal over and I think I'm running a temperature." Heidi sighed. "Sorry, Lachie. I don't mean to complain."

Lachie cupped her cheek and shook his head. "You aren't complaining Heidi. You are merely stating fact."

Heidi nodded. "Lachie… I'm sorry about this. The crash, it was my fault. I'm the pilot, I'm responsible."

Lachie shook his head. "No, Heidi you aren't the one responsible. Hayden and Lifeblood's shoddy workmanship is the problem. Not you Ace, you're an amazing pilot."

"But…"

Lachie put a finger to her mouth. "Not another word about it Heidi. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Heidi looked out onto the horizon. They had drifted even farther from land. From where she sat, the situation didn't look good at all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Team**

Dean, Chase and Lachie boarded the Coast Guard vessel; all three of them anxious to get searching. Michelle and Vince were going to handle the logistics and stay on land.

The boat pulled away from the pier just as planned, as soon as there was enough daylight to search. "We are going to find them today, Dean. I can feel it." Chase said, feeling positive for the first time since they heard about the chopper crash.

"Damn straight we are." Dean agreed. He held up his binoculars to his face and scanned; Lara and Chase did the same from where they stood.

"Lachie! Heidi!" Chase yelled as soon as they were out to open sea.

Hours passed, and they had yet to spot anything. The boat just kept going, searching onward. Lara looked up at the sky and frowned. The sun was slowly going away, and storm clouds were moving in. "Dean, bad weather is moving in. What if the Coast Guard stops the search?"

Dean shook his head."We won't abandon the search. I don't want to leave the water without finding them first."

Heidi & Lachie

Heidi took a small sip of water from the tiny bottle she had in her pack. "Here, Lachie. Take a sip." She passed it to him and watched as he sipped slowly.

"Thanks, Ace." Lachie said, smiling. "Did I ever tell you why I call you Ace?" Lachie asked, smilng.

"No, you never mentioned." Heidi waited for him to continue.

"Because, you are an Ace pilot, and great at what you do. After watching you fly the chopper once, the nickname just stuck. In the military, we give nicknames to everyone. I guess old habits die hard," Lachie said shrugging.

"I'm glad you did. I like it when you call me that." Heidi grinned at Lachie. She looked out into the open water and sighed. She could tell from far away that a storm was building. "Lachie, I think we had better get ready for a storm, those clouds look fierce." Heidi said.

"What do you think should we do?"

Heidi tried to focus on something other than what she thought was an impending doom. "I have duct tape, why don't we tape the thermal blanket down to the raft? It might keep us dry for a bit."

Lachie nodded. "Okay Ace, let's do it."

Together, they managed to mostly cover the round raft with the shiny, water proof material. They left a little bit undone, so that they could still get air. Heidi curled her legs up, ignoring the aches and pains, allowing Lachie more room to stretch out his legs. Heidi made sure he had enough medication to keep his pain manageable. She didn't bother taking any for herself. She figured that his pain had to be worse. "Here, Lachie. Take these tablets for your pain."

"What about you?" Lachie questioned. "I'm not alone here."

"You have a broken leg, Lachie. It is worse and far more painful than anything I've got." Heidi said in a whisper. Being in such close confines, they didn't need to speak too loudly.

Lachie looked at her and then took the tablets. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Heidi responded. She knew that Lachie didn't like taking them, but the fact that he did take them meant that he was in more pain than he let on. Heidi shivered and suppressed a cough. Hopefully, with them being covered, it would protect them from the wind and other elements. She put her pack underneath her head, and closed her eyes. There was nothing left to do but wait out the storm.

Lachie sat up watching Heidi sleep. He knew that she was running a temperature, and that she was in pain, but she was doing what she always did. She was putting others before herself. He knew that there was no arguing with her when she got that look in her eye. Lachie shook his head, regretting the movement as dizziness assailed him. Closing his eyes against the spinning world, he too fell asleep.

**Team**

Dean growled as the Coast Guard officer told them that they had to bring it in. "But that is my brother out there! Our colleague and friend! You have to let us keep searching."

Chase looked at his brother, feeling defeated. He picked up his radio, "Michelle, this is Chase, Coast Guard is forcing us to stop searching."

Michelle's resigned voice came over the radio. "We don't want to lose you too. If the storm is too bad, then we will recommence searching as soon as it breaks. Warn them that we are going all night and are not leaving these waters until we locate them."

Chase closed his eyes, distraught. "Fine. Will do." He made eye-contact with Dean and shook his head.

Lara put a comforting hand on Chase's shoulder. "It is going to be fine, Chase. We are not going to give up. When we get on land we will refuel , rest a little, and then focus on finding Lachie and Heidi. Besides, we don't want to go and get ourselves killed. What will happen to Heidi and Lachie when they find that out?"

"I guess you're right. I just wish…" Chase cut off his sentence and looked out to sea. He wiped furiously at his eyes, trying to show that he hadn't been crying.

Dean walked up to him. "I heard the communication from Michelle. We're going to find them. The minute the storm blows over."

"But they're out there somewhere Dean. If we can't face the storm on a boat, what are they going to do?" Chase was nearly hysterical.

Dean put a calming hand on his shoulder and looked at Lara, his eyes soft. "They are two resourceful people, Chase. I am sure they can weather the storm."

"Your brother will keep Heidi safe, don't worry about that." Lara added while she rubbed circles on Chase's back.

Chase nodded and looked down at his feet. This whole thing didn't feel right to him.

**Heidi & Lachie**

The feel of the raft lurching from side to side woke Heidi with a start. Happy for the small nap, she looked at Lachie who was still out next to her. The sound of the rain pounding on the makeshift roof that they had made told her that they were directly in the storm now. _We've made it this far, we're going to get through this,_ Heidi thought to herself. _I just hope and pray that the thermal sheet stays in place._

Nausea cut through her, the feel of the raft making her want to be sick. She gave herself a mental shake and told herself that she wasn't allowed to be sick. She couldn't afford to be. The wind howled above and Heidi shivered.

The corner of their cover began to lift, the tape not being able to hold against the wind. This is a nightmare, Heidi thought. Slowly it lifted and with a final gust of wind, it pulled the cover completely off the raft. "No!" Heidi shouted and tried to reach for it, rain and wind beating at her. Heidi rose up onto her knees, desperately reaching forward with her right hand, hoping to snag part of the cover. She slipped on the slick surface of the raft and landed on the edge of the raft. She fought for purchase, her hand trying to find something to hang on to. "Lachie!" She cried, thankful that she had kept the life vest on despite the sling, as her body started going over the edge of the life raft.

Before she knew it, she heard Lachie screaming her name. "Heidi! Hang on!" Dragging himself over and pushing himself with his good leg, he grabbed the waistband of her pants and tugged.

Heidi fell back, panting. She was sprawled against Lachie, and judging by the pinched look on his face, she knew that she had jostled his broken leg. Rain showered down on them, soaking them to the skin. Heidi slid off of him and cupped his face with her hand. "Lachie…" She leaned down, rain dripping from her nose onto his face. Heidi crushed her lips to his, her emotions overtaking her.

When she pulled away, Lachie cupped the back of her neck and pulled her back down for another kiss. Despite their situation, he just couldn't help himself. Heidi pulled back, and smiled. She put her forehead to his, and sighed. "Thank you for saving my life, Lachie."

Lachie gulped, unsure of how much he should say. He grabbed her hand and laced her fingers with his. "I would give my life for you," he whispered.

Heidi felt tears running down her face, despite the rain. "Oh, Lachie… I…" Emotions were running through her so quickly that she had no idea what to say. That was the nicest, sweetest, most endearing things anyone had ever said to her. "That is the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Lachie." She kissed his forehead as the two of them huddled together. "I would do the same for you."

Lachie sighed. "You almost already did." He wrapped a protective arm around her and held her as the waves began rising higher, water crashing over them.

Heidi just buried her face in his neck and hung on for dear life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Heidi and Lachie's raft bobbed up and down in the water; coming dangerously close to flipping over. Heidi lifted her head, and saw that they were closer to land. "Lachie! We're close to shore!" Heidi exclaimed excitedly.

"Thank God," Lachie murmured. "I was beginning to think that we would be pushed farther out to sea." The wind blew and the rain continued to fall into the dark churning waters.

Heidi nodded in agreement. She looked back at him just as the raft was hit with a high wave, sending the raft flying. "Lachie!" Heidi shouted as the raft flipped.

"Heidi!" They both went over, crashing into the water.

Heidi closed her mouth, but not before she swallowed a mouthful of water. Thanks to her vest, she managed to stay with her head above water for the most part. She coughed and spat out as much of the water as possible. She looked for Lachie, amazed that they had been separated so quickly. Heidi grabbed the sling holding her left arm and whipped it over her head. As painful as it was going to be, she knew she was going to need both arms. She caught sight of Lachie and she immediately shouted his name over the roar of the waves. She knew that given his leg, he wouldn`t be able to swim for land.

Heidi pushed forward and began swimming as hard as she could. She wasn`t going to give up without a fight.

**Lachie**

Lachie allowed his vest to carry him and keep his head above water. He couldn't kick too hard, as he had learned the hard way. He heard Heidi shout his name and he immediately feared that she needed his help, and he couldn't seem to summon the ability to move. It was then that he realized that the sound of her voice was getting closer. Crazy woman, Lachie thought to himself. She was swimming towards him. He felt her grab the back of his life vest and start tugging.

**Heidi**

Heidi tugged with everything she had. After Lachie made his confession that he would give his life for her, she couldn't fail him. She looked at the sky and noticed that the storm was breaking. While the wind still whipped the water around, at least the rain was easing off. Heidi pushed and pulled, focusing on the task at hand, knowing she would lose it if she dwelled on her pain and fatigue. Heidi swam, pulling Lachie along with her for the better part of an hour. She had pushed past the raft long ago, and focused on the beach ahead. It seemed as those hours passed before she made it to the beach. She dragged Lachie up and realized that he had lost consciousness at some point during the swim. She dropped to her knees, the beach swirling around her. Limbs shaking and her lungs heaving, she collapsed into the sand.

**Team**

Dean, Chase and Lara were all on the Coast Guard vessel, waiting to pull out. They had just been cleared to re-enter the water, and they were more than ready.

Vince and Michelle watched their team pull away from land. "We're all going to need a vacation after this," Michelle muttered.

Vince wrapped an arm around Michelle's shoulders. "We're going to find them, Michelle."

She pressed her lips together and nodded. "Let's do it." She took her spot at the command and sighed. She sat there, waiting patiently for a communication from Dean, Chase or Lara.

**Coast Guard Vessel**

Chase thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. He closed them, rubbed them and reopened them. But he saw was still there. "Dean!" his voice was shaky with excitement. "I see an item that looks like a raft on the port side."

Dean followed Chase's gaze and nodded. "Great job!" He ran to tell the Coast Guard to get closer to the raft. As they approached, Chase closed his eyes. He saw bandages and a partially tied sling floating next to the raft. "It's empty."

Lara nodded, "but they are alive, Chase. That is what counts."

Chase noticed the Lifeblood emblem on the raft. "They can't be too far." Chase reasoned. "After this, I think we should search the beach area."

"Good idea." Lara agreed with Chase.

Chase zoomed in as far as he could on the beach and scanned. He was scanning along the coast when a flash of yellow caught his eye. "I`ve got them! They are on shore!"

The boat sped up heading as close as they could to land while Dean picked up his radio, "Rescue Base this is rescue team leader, we have visual. We will provide sitrep shortly."

"Perfect news, Deano," Vince shouted. "Go get them."

As soon as they arrived on shore, the trio hopped out onto the sand, carrying their packs and running at full speed. Lachie was higher up on the beach, as if Heidi had tried to go back for something. "Lachie! Heidi!" They shouted as they dropped to the ground beside them. Surprisingly enough, the splint that Heidi had made for Lachie's leg was still intact.

Dean started checking his brother's vital signs and as soon as he did, Lachie's eyes flew open. "Heidi!" He cried, trying to sit up.

"Lachie, Lachie, it's okay, it's Dean. We've got you, okay?"

"Yeah," Lachie croaked, relief seeping through him. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know. Lara and Chase are checking her out." Dean said, as he started an IV for fluids. "Do you have any pain?" Dean asked.

Lachie snorted. "What do you think? As you can see, my leg is broken, but Heidi fixed up a splint for me. I hit my head and have lost consciousness a few times. I think it's just a concussion." Dean listened and began checking his injuries. It didn't take long to have Lachie stabilized. He got his brother ready for transport by the ambos. "I want to wait for Heidi."

"You are going when the ambos get here."

Lachie set his jaw, and refused. "She saved my life Dean, more than once. I want to be there for her."

Dean set his jaw, just like his brother. "Well, as your older brother and your team leader, you need to listen to me. You are going to the hospital as soon as the ambos arrive. Heidi will be right behind you."

Lachie realized that he had no choice. "Please… just tell me she's alive?"

"Yeah, she's alive."

With that, Lachie closed his eyes in relief.

When Chase and Lara had reached Heidi, she was lying face down in the sand. "Heidi?" Chase asked, his hands trembling. They assessed her and deemed it okay to roll her over. Blood seeped out of a head wound, and her body seemed to be full of various cuts through her uniform. "She feels feverish, Lara."

Lara nodded and prepared to pump fluids. "Pumping fluids now," Lara said, setting up the IV. They used her right arm to pump fluids after having seen massive bruising on her left. They patched her up as best as possible and got her ready for transport to the hospital.

"Rescue base this is Rescue team leader, we've got them. They are alive. Dehydrated and injured, but alive." Dean rattled. "Ambos are arriving now, we will go with them to the hospital and meet you there."

"Rescue team leader, this is Rescue base, that is great news. Advise us of the hospital and we will meet you there"

"You got it Vince," Dean said. "Rescue team leader out."

The ambos loaded Heidi and Lachie into the ambulances. After a short discussion, Dean and Chase went with Lachie, while Lara went with Heidi.

**Hospital**

**8 hours later – Lachie's room**

Lachie was wheeled into his hospital room, still under the effects of the anesthesia. He had been operated on for his broken leg; the surgery being a success. He was expected to make a full recovery. His leg was elevated and in a plaster. After a brief discussion with the doctor, Chase and Dean walked into the room, each sitting by his bed.

Dean cleared his throat and looked at Chase. "Has there been any news of Heidi?"

Chase shook his head. "No, Lara and Vince promised me that they would let me know as soon as they knew what was going on. I am sure they have news, but wanted to let us have time with Lachie first."

"You know that he is going to ask about her, right?"

Chase looked at his feet. To be honest, now that Lachie was out of surgery, he was worried about his friend. "I feel like we should have found them sooner, Dean. If only Hayden had purchased good equipment and did proper maintenance on his choppers, then this never would have happened."

"You got one thing right – we are going to go after Hayden for this. But as for us not finding them sooner, we did our best, Chasie. They aren't going to hold that against us. Let's just be happy that they are safe and sound, yeah?"

**Heidi's Room**

Vince and Lara sat beside the bed, watching Heidi sleep. She was covered in plenty of bandages, from a bunch of cuts all over her body. Her left arm sat in a sling. At some point or another, she had managed to tear the shoulder cartilage in her left shoulder. The doctor had used the term SLAP tear. Her head had been stitched up; she was diagnosed with a concussion; and other than a fever; she was no worse for wear. The doctor figured that the fatigue was what was contributing to the fever and that she should be fine once she was hydrated.

Vince sighed. "She looks so pale, Lara." He stood and paced back and forth in Heidi's room, looking like he wanted to punch someone. "Hayden is going to pay for this."

Lara brushed Heidi's hair out of her face. She kissed Heidi's forehead and then turned to face Vince. "I'm going to go check on Lachie and give Chase and Dean a report."

Vince nodded and took the chair next to Heidi's bed. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

**Lachie's Room**

Lara poked her head in the door to see Chase and Dean watching their brother intently. "Psst… Dean, Chase… How is he?" She closed the door gently behind her and walked up to the Gallagher brothers.

Dean faced Lara and flashed her a smile. "The surgery for his leg was successful, and he has a slight concussion. How's Heidi?"

Lara rubbed her face tiredly. "She's torn some cartilage in her left shoulder; she has a concussion, some cuts and bruises, and has a fever. She hasn't woken up since we found her on the beach. That is what worries me."

Chase stood and ushered Lara to sit. "At least we will have a report for when Lachie wakes up." Chase figured this would be a good time to get Dean and Lara alone for a bit. "I'm going to get some coffee and something to eat. You guys want anything?"

"Sure, whatever you pick is fine," Lara said softly. She knew exactly what Chase was doing, but didn't let on.

"Thanks mate, I'll take whatever you can find." Dean said, reaching for his wallet.

"I've got this one, Deano. I'm going to swing by Heidi's room and see if Vince needs anything. It's just down the hall, right?"

Lara nodded, "yeah. Room 308."

Chase turned on his heel and slipped out the door.

Dean turned to Lara and cleared his throat. "Listen, Lara… I know that this isn't the best place or time, but there are a few things that I need to say."

Lara turned to face Dean. "I'm listening."

"First things first – thank you. Thank you for not giving up in finding Lachie and Heidi, and for helping me keep Chase distracted."

Lara parted her lips to speak, but Dean held up his hand to stop her.

"Second, if you really want to know what I never picked you, Lara Knight… It's because I didn't think that I was good enough for you. You deserve someone that can give you all the pretty things that life has to offer."

Lara looked at Dean, with tears in her eyes. "Oh, Dean… There is no one better than you. Why would you think that you weren't good enough?"

"Because, you always seem to go after lawyer types," Dean said quietly.

"Oh Dean, those relationships never worked out for a reason. None of them were you."

Dean leaned forward and kissed her softly. "So… Should we give this a go then?"

Lara nodded her heart flying. She leaned forward and initiated another kiss.

In the depth of their conversation and the duration of the kiss, they hadn't noticed that Lachie had opened his eyes. "If you two are done kissing, could I have some water?" He croaked, licking his lips.

Dean and Lara sprung apart. Dean stood and got Lachie a glass of water. "Lachie, glad to see you're awake." He held the straw to his brother's mouth and Lara helped Lachie sit up a little.

Lachie dropped back against the pillows. "Heidi?"

Lara smiled. "She's going to be fine. She's a few doors down from you." Lara omitted the fact that Heidi hadn't yet to wake.

Lachie nodded slightly, wincing. He was just happy that Heidi was okay.

**Heidi's room**

Chase snuck into Heidi's room, watching Vince holding Heidi's hand. "Come on, Heidi-ho. Wake up for me," Vince whispered softly.

"Vince?" Chase asked quietly. "How is she?"

"She'll live. It will be a while until she sees in the inside of a chopper, but that is okay. I need to make a call; can you stay in here with her? I don't want her to wake up alone." Vince asked, standing.

"Sure," Chase said. He took Vince's spot and immediately gripped Heidi's hand. As soon as Vince left the room, Chase placed a kiss on the back of her hand. "I am so sorry this happened to you, Heidi. I'm just so glad that you are okay." He watched her worriedly as her chest rose and fell, but there was no reaction on her face.

Chase wiped away a tear and pushed out of the chair and walked over to the window. He felt so bad that his brother and Heidi were in the hospital and he knew that they hadn't even heard everything yet. He went back to Heidi's bedside and sat. "Lachie is worried about you, you know," Chase said. He hadn't seen Lachie awake yet, but he knew what his brother was thinking and feeling. "We all are," he whispered. He lay his head down on the bed next to her hand and waited.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Heidi's Room**

After having picked up food and coffee for everyone, Chase had spent the night with his head beside Heidi's hand. He had sent Vince home to his kids, hoping that he could get some rest.

It was the feel of Heidi's hand moving that woke him. Chase's head flew up and he gripped her hand. "Heidi? It's Chase here, Heidi. Open your eyes…" Chase watched her face, hopeful.

Slowly but surely, Heidi came too. She opened one eye, then the other. She blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear her vision. "Chase?" Heidi whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, honey, I'm here." Chase poured a glass of water and let her sip just enough to wet her throat. "How do you feel?"

Heidi groaned, "Like I fell out of the sky. I hurt everywhere." She licked her lips nervously. "How is Lachie?"

"He's fine. You've got nothing to worry about." Chase kissed her forehead. "Thank you for saving my brother's life, Heidi. I don't know how to thank you."

"He did the same for me," Heidi said quietly. "We saved each other out there, Chase."

Chase patted her hand. "Still… If it weren't for you – I wouldn't have my brother." Chase cleared his throat, "so, what happened out there?"

Tears sprang to Heidi's eyes and she was powerless to stop them from falling down her face. Her voice shook and she tried hard to remain calm. "I… I can't talk about it right now, Chase. Maybe later, okay?"

Chase could see how agitated she was getting. "Don't worry about it, Heidi. You can talk about it when you are ready." Running a hand through his hair, he turned and went for the door. "I'm going to tell the doctor you are awake."

Heidi watched him leave and then she raised a shaking hand to her face to wipe away the tears. She wasn't about to fall apart now.

**Lachie's Room**

Lachie stared up at the ceiling and then straight ahead at the wall. Dean and Lara had left about 20 minutes before and Lachie was already bored. He hated being in hospital. Even more so, he hated not knowing how Heidi was really doing. He knew that people weren't telling him the entire truth. He equally knew that he couldn't get out of bed to check for himself.

Chase poked his head through the doorway, "hey Lachie."

"Hey Chasie."

"Heidi's awake," Chase said. "She looks about as bad as you." Chase realized by the look on his brother's face, that he had just said the wrong thing.

"You mean, she wasn't awake before?" Lachie asked, trying to sit up.

"Uh… She was sleeping, actually. She just woke up not too long ago." Chase said, approaching his brother slowly. "She didn't seem too keen on chatting about what happened."

"Yeah, I reckon she wouldn't be."

"Can you tell me what the hell happened out there? I don't mean to push, but I need to know, Lachie."

Lachie looked at his brother and knew that Chase wanted to know because he was still worried. "Yeah, all right, I can tell you what I remember."

Chase took the seat next to his brother's bed and waited patiently.

Lachie began to tell the tale. "We were taking off back to Lifeblood, when we lost an engine. Heidi had good control of the chopper despite that fact. Of course, the radio had also gone out, and since we were in the chopper, I didn't have mine with me." Lachie swallowed hard. "Then the second engine went out. It was like we were suspended in mid air for a few moments, and then the next thing we knew, we were plummeting towards the water. The last thing I felt was the impact with cold, dark waters. I don't know how, but Heidi got a life vest on me, and pulled me out of the wreckage. Then she somehow got a life raft inflated, and pulled me into it. Then, she set my leg and gave it a splint as best as she could. Heidi bandaged me up and didn't bother to care for herself before she passed out." Lachie shook his head. "Fool woman. She should have treated her injuries."

"She obviously didn't want to give up on you, Lachie. She knew what she was doing, Lach. She's Rescue." Chase reasoned.

Lachie ignored his brother's reasoning and continued his story. "When I came to, Heidi was passed out next to me. I could see blood on her face, but didn't know what her other injuries were. I held her for a while, hoping to offer her some sort of comfort." Lachie took a sip of the water on the table by his bed. "We were out there for what felt like forever. I helped her bandage her wounds and then the storm moved in. Heidi managed to keep the thermal sheet and had tape with her. We covered the raft, but the wind eventually got to it. Heidi tried to save the cover and nearly went over herself."

Chase sat there, his mouth open. He knew that this wasn't the end of the story, since at one point or another; they got out of the raft. He just couldn't believe everything that they had been through.

"Then the raft tilted. The next thing we knew, I went one way and Heidi went the other. Then Heidi did something so selfless. She took her arm out of the sling, and swam to get me. I couldn't move, but the life vest was doing the trick. I was really out of it, going in and out of consciousness. Heidi dragged me through the water and to the shore where you guys eventually found us."

"I'm sorry Lachie. I wish…"Chase looked away, his emotions going all over the place.

Lachie looked at his brother, concerned. "Listen, Chase. It wasn't your fault that the chopper went down. It is not your fault that I was in the chopper and you weren't."

"It's just, we were all complaining about the air conditioning not being good in the patrol and then we were saying that you and Heidi were probably laughing it up and taking your time coming back. I am so sorry that I complained about going last, which in this case saved my life." Chase exhaled after finished his rant.

Lachie closed his eyes. He should have known where his brother's thoughts were going. "Chase… That is what little brothers do. They complain about their older ones." Lachie patted his brother's arm. "Don't worry about it, okay?"

Chase looked at Lachie and realized that Lachie really didn't blame him. His nerves settled almost instantly. "Okay."

"You look like you are going to fall asleep standing up, Chase. Go home and shower, get something to eat and change. Heidi and I aren't going anywhere."

Chase laughed at his brother. "Are you implying that I need a shower?"

"After a rescue like that, yeah, you do. You stink brother." Lachie chuckled.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, all right. I'm going…"

"Before you go, let me tell you about Dean and Lara…" Lachie said with a grin.

**Heidi's Room**

Heidi leaned back against the pillows and sighed. She was so tired, but couldn't sleep. She had been alone for a good portion of the day. Tomorrow she was going to ask to see Lachie. She swung her legs over the edge and put her feet on the floor. Standing slowly, she groaned as every ache and pain announced itself. She shuffled to the washroom as quickly as possible. She guessed that she should have waited for a nurse to help her, but she couldn't wait. She dragged her saline solution with her and when she came back, she lowered herself into the chair by the window. She was happy to be alone for a bit. She needed to collect her thoughts, and needed the time to do it.

Logically, she knew that it wasn't her fault that the accident had happened, but she couldn't help but feel a little guilty. After resting a bit, she knew what she wanted to do. Chase had let it slip earlier that Lachie was two doors down the hall from her. Standing on shaky legs, she pushed herself forward to her door. After checking up and down the hall, she slowly snuck her way to Lachie's room and slipped inside the door.

**Lachie**

Lachie knew that she had come in the room before he had looked over. "Heidi," Lachie said, trying to sit up. "What are you doing here?"

Heidi shuffled to his bed. "I had to see you," she answered simply. "I couldn't wait." She flopped into the chair next to the bed, groaning as she sat. "How are you feeling?"

Lachie shrugged. "I'm okay, Heidi. Really."

Heidi looked at his broken leg and bit her lip. "Are you sure? I was afraid that I had done more damage by…"

"No, Heidi. You saved my life." Lachie repeated to her, cutting her off.

"But…" Water pooled in her eyes and fat tears fell rolled down her face.

"No buts, Heidi." He held his hand out for her to hold it. When she slipped her one free hand into his, he squeezed it gently. "Heidi, I've fought with my emotions for a while, and I know that we said that we were going to take things slowly, but I think this little incident has escalated what I feel." The tears continued to cascade down her face and Lachie struggled with the fact that he couldn't wipe them away for her.

"Oh Lachie, I was so worried that deep down you would blame me for this. I have brought nothing but bad luck to us… between Jordan, Hayden and the chopper, I…"

"We're partners, Heidi. A pair. I've always got your back, no matter what." Lachie whispered, his thumb stroking the top of her hand. "I care too deeply for you to blame you and I know for a fact that it was definitely mechanical error."

Heidi nodded and rose, using Lachie's strength to hold her up. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, careful not to topple over.

"So… this is where you are," a voice said from the doorway. Heidi whipped around, instantly regretting the movement. She slowly sat down and looked at Vince, who stood there with his hands on his hips. "You should get back to your room before the nursing staff notice that you are missing."

Heidi nodded, standing again. She kissed Lachie's forehead and paused there. "I really care for you too, Lachie," she whispered.

Lachie reached up and gently touched her cheek. "That is music to my ears."

Heidi smiled at him and then squeezed his hand one last time. She shuffled to the door and allowed Vince to accompany her to her room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Heidi**

Heidi was fast asleep, but her dreams were anything but calm. In her dreams, she and Lachie were back in the chopper.

One moment they were laughing and joking and the next, they were falling from the sky. In her dreams, it didn't happen anything like what had actually transpired. She could hear herself screaming Lachie's name. Before she knew it, the chopper was filling with water. "Heidi," Lachie's voice garbled. "Save me. Help me." His hand was reaching for her. In her dream, she managed to get out but was unable to save Lachie.

Heidi woke up sobbing, her body bathed in sweat. Soft moonlight filtered into her moon, casting a calming glow. She lay back against the pillows, pressing her good hand to her eyes to try and stop the flow of tears. She started to imagine what her parents had gone through when they perished in that plane crash.

Heidi reached for a magazine that Lara had brought her and began flipping through the pages. She knew that sleep was going to elude her for the night.

**Lachie**

Later that Morning

Lachie sat up and began to slowly change into the clothing that Dean and Chase had brought him. "Thanks for the clothing. I can't wait to get out of this place." Lachie leaned back against the pillows, waiting for his discharge papers to arrive.

Chase peeked under one of the lids on Lachie's breakfast tray. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. "What is that supposed to be?"

"Eggs," Lachie quipped, laughing. "Doesn't even remotely look like them, does it?"

"I didn't think that eggs could be that colour," Chase commented, shuddering. "We'll get you some real food on the way home."

Lachie nodded gratefully. "Sounds good to me."

Chase grinned at his brother. "So, I am assuming that you are going to want to see Heidi before you leave?"

"Yeah," Lachie said softly. "I miss her, a lot."

"But she is just a couple of doors down," Dean said. "How is that possible?"

"I miss being near her. I miss holding and talking to her."

"When is she getting out of here?" Dean asked.

Lachie shrugged. "Dunno. I am thinking tomorrow or day after."

"I'm going to go and see her for a few minutes," Chase said, slipping out of the room.

**Heidi's Room**

Heidi was looking out the window when she heard the door open. She turned her head to see who it was and gasped as she saw who it was. "J… Jordan?"

"Hi Heidi," Jordan started as he approached the bed cautiously. "I heard about the accident. How are you feeling?" He asked softly. He didn't quite meet her eyes just yet.

"I'm… I'm healing," Heidi said. "What about you? How are you?"

"I am also healing, for different reasons. Listen, Heidi… I hit rock bottom. I can't believe I did what I did to you."

Heidi clenched her jaw. She wanted to believe that he had been healed and that he was on the road to recovery. But she couldn't help but still feel angry at him. "I deserve a little more than an apology, Jordan."

"Yeah, you do." Jordan agreed. "Once I am out of in-patient therapy, I will be getting a job. I want to pay you back." Jordan looked her in the eye this time.

Heidi looked into Jordan's eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. Or so she hoped. "Okay, Jordan. I accept your apology."

Jordan looked to deflate when she said that. Relief seemed to course through his body. "So, what happened exactly?"

"Chopper crash," Heidi said. If she wasn't going to share the details with her really close friends yet, she certainly wasn't going to tell them to Jordan.

"Oh, Heidi. Who was in the chopper with you?"

"Lachie." Heidi said, looking down for a moment.

"Did he make it?"

Heidi nodded solemnly, and looked back out the window. "It was truly horrible Jordan. But I can't talk about it, okay?"

Jordan touched her hand gently. "I understand, Heidi. I really do. After being in therapy, I have learned a few things. You can't force your emotions and you need to handle things the way that you can. But you should talk to someone eventually, Heidi."

Heidi felt tears spring to her eyes. "I can't, Jordan. I just can't."

**Chase**

Chase couldn't believe his eyes. "What is he doing there?" He thought to himself as he looked through the small window to Heidi's room. He wasn't sure what he should do. _Should I go and tell Lachie?_ _Do I go in?_ Then he heard Heidi say, "I can't Jordan." Turning on his heel, he marched back to his brother's room. "Lachie, I think you need to see Heidi," he said as he opened the door.

Lachie sat up, immediately worried. "Why? What's wrong?"

Chase paused, wondering how he should phrase what he was about to say. "Uh… You need to stay calm, Lachie okay?"

Lachie reached for his crutches. "Why do I need to remain calm? What is going on Chase?"

"Jordan is in there with Heidi."

Lachie leapt off the bed, and propelled himself forward with his crutches. "Out of my way, Chase. I'm not going to let him get to her again."

Chase opened the door for Lachie, Dean and himself following him out. Chase had a feeling that this wasn't going to go well.

**Heidi's Room**

The door to her room swung open and a seething Lachie stood in the entrance. "Get the hell away from her." Lachie spat, moving forward.

Jordan leapt out of the chair and jumped away from Heidi. "Listen Lachie, I came here to apologize to Heidi and see how she was doing. I am not here to hurt her."

Lachie took in Heidi's appearance: the tears tracking down her cheeks and the look on her face and immediately thought the worst. "Then why is she crying?" Lachie advanced on Jordan.

"Because, I asked her what happened during the crash, that's all." Jordan held his two hands up to show that he wasn't being aggressive.

"Stay away from my woman, Jordan." Lachie threatened. "You had her and then you hut her. I won't let you do that to her again." Lachie enjoyed seeing the look of disappointment on Jordan's face when he said my woman. Score one for me, Lachie thought to himself.

"Oh, so that is how it is?" Jordan stated, standing in front of Lachie.

"Yes, Jordan, that is how it is." Heidi stated from the bed. She was growing tired of this testosterone fueled argument. She wanted Lachie to know that she was still his, no matter what.

Lachie could feel the anger and jealousy seep out of him. "See? Now get out of here."

Jordan turned to look at Heidi. "I'll see you later Heidi." He took one last look at Lachie before shouldering his way past him. He shot a look at Dean and Chase before leaving.

Lachie made his way to Heidi's bedside and sat on the edge. "Did he hurt you?"

"There was nothing to be worried about, Lachie. He is going through therapy. He wanted to see how I was doing and to tell me that he plans to pay me back for everything that he took." Heidi patted Lachie's leg.

Lachie sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry I got so jealous, Heidi. I just can't stand what he did to you and…"

Heidi cut him off. "It's okay Lachie. You were trying to protect me. But there is nothing for you to be jealous about. We made it through a chopper crash together… We take anything on."

Lachie leaned down and kissed her. "How are you feeling Ace?"

"Better, now that you're here." She said, smiling. She looked around Lachie and saw Chase and Dean standing there, watching intently.

"Tell me the truth, Heidi."

"You want to know the truth? I hurt everywhere, Lachie. My arms, my legs, my head, my back and especially my shoulder hurt. I am in constant pain." Heidi closed her eyes and swallowed hard. "But it's the nightmares that are the worst part."

Lachie squeezed her hand. "It will get better. They will go away with time, Heidi. I know that you must be thinking about your parents right now, but it will be okay."

Heidi closed her eyes. "Will you sit with me for a while?"

"I'm not going anywhere."

Heidi allowed herself to drift off to sleep with Lachie holding her hand.

Lachie looked over his shoulder at his brothers. "Guess I'm not leaving for the time being. Let the doctor know that I am in here, okay?"

Dean's face had gone soft when he had heard Heidi talk about the nightmares and he couldn't help but feel bad for her. He pulled out his mobile and sent Lara text. He had an idea that maybe some girl time might help Heidi out.

Chase watched Lachie and Heidi together and knew that they were meant for each other. Heidi was tough enough to keep Lachie in line and Lachie was strong for Heidi when she needed him to be but he was tender too. His brother was so deep in love, he figured he had no idea how deeply in love he was.

"We'll be outside, Lachie." Dean said, dragging Chase out the door with him.

Lachie nodded and waved them out. He wasn't going anywhere; not as long as Heidi needed him.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Heidi**

Heidi woke to feel Lachie's hand clasped firmly in her own. She had slept so soundly that she hadn't even felt it. She smiled when they locked eyes.

"Hi there gorgeous." Lachie said, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Hey there yourself," Heidi said smiling. She saw that he held papers in his hands. "So, they're letting you out of here?"

"Yeah," Lachie looked almost guilty. "It was bound to happen sooner or later. I have to leave soon, though. Dean and Chase are waiting to take me home." He looked so remorseful that Heidi smiled.

"It's okay Lachie, really. I understand. I want you to sleep in your own bed, have your own shower. Rest at home. I should be going home myself in a day or two myself."

Lachie kissed her gently and lay his forehead against hers. "Thanks Ace. I'll be back to see you in the morning, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that. Bring me something edible for breakfast, would you?" Heidi asked, hopeful.

"Sure thing, Ace." Lachie stood and slowly hobbled out the door on his crutches.

Later that day

When her door opened again, Heidi knew who it was before she even got a good look at him.

Jordan looked around before entering. "Hi Heidi," Jordan said quietly. "Is the incredible hulk gone?"

"Lachie just cares about me, Jordan. He cares about my well-being. He hasn't quite forgiven you for what you did to me."

Jordan nodded sadly, "I really screwed up this time, didn't I?"

Heidi brought her bed up into a seated position. "Yes, you did."

Jordan heaved a heavy sigh. "I have a court date in a month. I was released pending my therapy. I have another three weeks to go in my in-patient therapy. I'm hoping I will get community service as a sentence."

Heidi shrugged. "I guess you will just have to wait and see." Heidi was doing her bed to stay neutral.

"Heidi, I just wanted to have a few moments with you earlier. I hope it didn't cause any problems."

"None." Heidi closed her eyes. She was amazed at how tire she still was. "Lachie is really special to me, and I to him."

"So there is no chance for us then?"

Heidi stared at him. "You're joking, right?"

"Uh, no…" Jordan said sheepishly.

"Really Jordan?" Heidi practically shouted. "I might be able to forgive you for what happened, especially since you are planning on paying me back, but do you really think I would let you fool me again? I haven't forgotten anything. I was willing to forgive you for the sake of you therapy, but please don't insult me. We will be back together Jordan. I am with Lachie now, and quite happy."

Lara chose that moment to poke her head in the door. "Hey Heidi, everything okay?" She glared at Jordan. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," he quipped.

"Well, it's my turn. Get lost," Lara spat. She had definitely not forgotten about all that had transpired.

Jordan took his cue and left.

Lara approached the bed. "How are you feeling, Heidi?"

"Tired," Heidi stated. "I uh.. I haven't been sleeping well."

Lara patted her hand, "it's only normal."

"I miss being at home, being able to do what I want." Heidi fought the building tears. "Lara, I'm scared. What if my shoulder doesn't heal? What if I can't continue at Rescue? What if I can't fly choppers anymore?"

Lara sat down on the side of Heidi's bed. "Oh babe, you don't have to worry. Vince will always find a spot for you at Rescue. Besides, you are going to heal just fine."

Heidi nodded, clinging desperately to that idea. "Thanks Lara. I might need you to remind me of that a few times."

"Anytime, Heidi." Lara exhaled loudly. "So, I have some news. Dean and I are together."

That statement was enough to stop Heidi's tears. "What? That's great!"

"It only took a few years," Lara said.

"But it was worth the wait, right?" Heidi said.

"For sure," Lara answered, smiling.

"Oh Lara, I'm so happy for you. You do realize that we are both dating Gallaghers, right? We're practically sisters," Heidi giggled.

"That is just an added bonus." Lara squealed happily. She looked at her watch and gasped. "I've got to go, are you going to be okay here?"

"Of course. I'm meeting my physiotherapist later and then I plan to try and rest. Have a good date with Dean," Heidi grinned.

Lara kissed her friend's cheek. "Bye babe. I'll text you later."

"Bye Lara," Heidi closed her eyes with a smile on her face. She fell asleep quickly, catching a bit of rest before her first physiotherapy session.

**Chase**

Chase sat at the bar, his first night out since the entire situation happened. He downed the last of his beer. He had been trying to wash away a worrying in his gut. But he knew that something was wrong. Vince had stopped by to look in on Lachie, giving Chase a few moments to himself, so he knew that it couldn't be about Lachie. Heidi kept popping into his mind and he knew that he needed to make his way to see her.

He stood and raced out of the bar, hoping that he was wrong.

**Heidi's Room**

**10pm**

Hayden slowly tiptoed into the hospital, hoping to slip in unseen. A nurse that he was dating had told him where he could find Heidi. He needed to hear the truth from Heidi, and if it turned out the truth would ruin him, he could just have to find a way to take care of things.

He walked down the hall and tucked into Heidi's room. When he walked in the room, he saw Heidi lying in the bed, fast asleep. He kept the lights off and approached her bed, just staring at her.0

Heidi's eyes flew open. "Hayden, what are you doing here?" Under the blanket, Heidi searched for the call button.

Hayden held the button up in his hands. "Looking for this?"

Heidi's heart hammered in her chest. "What do you want?"

"To talk about the incident, Heidi. You can't ruin me. I won't let you."

"What are you talking about, Hayden?" Heidi looked genuinely confused. Then it dawned on her. Hayden was talking about the poor maintenance. "I'm not going to lie for you. You nearly got me and Lachie killed with shoddy maintenance."

Hayden tossed the button to the ground and yanked the pillow out from behind her head. Heidi winced as her head hit the back of the bed, sending a jarring pain through her shoulder and down her arm. Hayden raised the pillow and pressed it against Heidi's face, muffling her scream.

**Chase**

Chase ran for Heidi's room, the hair on his neck standing up. Something was definitely wrong. He picked up his pace and reached Heidi's room in record time. He threw the door to her room open. "Heidi!" His heart nearly stopped when he saw a figure over her bed, trying to smother her with a pillow. Heidi's legs were thrashing, trying to get away from the assailant. He could hear her muffled screams as Hayden pushed the pillow against her mouth.

Chase charged the man and jumped on his back, dislodging him from Heidi. "Get your hands off her!"

Chase and Hayden crashed to the floor, knocking over the IV stand, sending it clattering to the floor. "Get off me, Chase."

Chase recognized the voice almost immediately. "Hayden?" Rage shot through him. They grappled on the floor, but Chase eventually got the upper hand. He had Hayden pinned when the lights switched on. A nurse and security guard entered the room.

"Call the cops," Chase growled. "He just tried to kill her."

The security guard helped Hayden to his feet and dragged him from the room. Chase leapt up and rushed to Heidi's side. She was curled up, tears leaking from her eyes, her face red. "Heidi?" He asked softly. "Heidi it's Chase. Are you okay?" Chase sat on the bed, leaned back and pulled his best friend against him. "Just cry it out, Heidi. Don't you worry."

Heidi just buried her head in her friend's chest and cried. Heidi eventually regained her composure enough. "I want to go home, Chase. Now. I don't feel safe here." Her voice was hoarse and her body was trembling.

"I'll go talk to the doctor." Chase unwrapped himself from Heidi and walked to see when the cops were going to arrive and when he could get Heidi home. While waiting for the doctor to arrive, Chase pulled out his phone and texted Lachie. He knew that his brother would want to know about the attack.

**Lachie**

Lachie mumbled something and then rolled over, his phone buzzing in his hand. He read the text from Chase and he stumbled out of bed. "Vince! Vince! We need to get to the hospital!" He stumbled down the hall, his crutches holding him up.

Vince looked up from the couch and took in Lachie's frightened look. "What's wrong?"

"We need to get to the hospital. Heidi's been attacked. Chase walked in on it. I need to make sure that they are both okay." Lachie looked like he just might cry. He was reached from his coat when Dean walked in. "Dean!"

Dean raised his hand. "I heard, let's go. Lara is waiting in the car."

Lachie nodded and hobbled his way out to the car. He sat in the back and tried to hide his nervousness. Dean made record time in getting to the hospital. He dropped Lara and Lachie off at the door, while he and Vince parked the car.

Lachie approached Heidi's room slowly, his gut churning. Lara was right beside him, wringing her hands together.

Slowly, they entered Heidi's room. Lachie saw Chase sitting on Heidi's bed, holding her. What had happened must have been worse than he thought. "Chase." He whispered as he entered.

"Lachie," Chase unfolded himself and snuck away from Heidi's side, lowering her back against the pillows. He stood and walked over to his brother. "You got here fast."

"Dean drove." Lachie stated. "What happened?"

"Hayden happened. I walked in on Hayden trying to…" Chase choked on the words. Thank God he had gotten here on time. "He was trying to smother her, Lach. Heidi wants to go home. I've asked for her release."

Lachie's eyes filled with tears, but his mind was full of rage. "Where is he now?"

"I managed to subdue him and pull him off her. He's with the police now."

Lachie looked at his little brother and pulled him forward in a hug. "Thank you Chase. I don't know why you were here, but I'm so glad that you were."

Chase hugged his brother fiercely. "I just did what I thought was right. Something in my gut told me that something was wrong." He pulled out of the hug and propelled Lachie to Heidi's bedside. "She needs you now, Lachie." He stepped into the hall to wait for Dean. He stood with Lara and watched Lachie and Heidi.

Lachie reached forward with a trembling hand and cupped Heidi's cheek. Tears still leaked down her cheeks, even in her sleep. He turned and pulled himself up next to Heidi on the bed. He slowly lifted his broken leg and rested it on the bed. He wrapped his arms around Heidi and wrapped his arms around her. He held her so tightly that his arms went numb, but he didn't care. He just wanted to hold her. Resting his chin on her head, he sighed. "I'm here Ace. You can rest easy. We've got you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Lachie sat up and stared at Heidi's sleeping form. They had finally managed to convince the doctors, after discussing the situation with the police, that Heidi would be better off at home. Heidi needed to be surrounded by her friends; her surrogate family. He leaned against the headboard, the events of the last days bringing him to realize what he almost lost.

"Mmph…" Heidi groaned, still asleep. Lachie sighed. He had argued with his brothers that he wanted to be here when she woke up. The Gallagher brothers had agreed that until they could be certain that there was no threat against her, Heidi wasn't to be left alone. That suited Lachie just fine.

Heidi's eyes blinked open slowly, and for a moment, she almost didn't recognize where she was. "Lachie," she whispered. It came out as a statement, rather than a question.

"Ace," Lachie leaned over and kissed her gently and then he smiled. "Good afternoon."

"A… afternoon?"

"It's 2pm."

"At least I'm alive to see it," Heidi grumbled.

The fear and worry that had been gnawing at Lachie exploded. He pulled her against him and held on tight. "We've been through enough, Heidi. When Chase told me what happened…" Lachie's voice drifted off, his emotions choking him.

Heidi just nodded, her head swimming and tears pooling in her eyes. She understood what he was saying. "If Chase hadn't showed up when he did…" Heidi swallowed thickly. "That's twice now that he's saved my life." Heidi's voice was hoarse; every worse grated on her irritated throat. She placed her head on Lachie's chest and just listened to his heartbeat. "Your heart is beating fast, Lachie."

"You're the one that does that to me, Heidi." Feelings of protectiveness came over him and he squeezed her even tighter. "Heidi, if I could erase the last week of our lives, I would. We've been to hell and back. I almost lost you more times than I would dare to count." Emotion was blinding him, choking him. He needed to say what was on his mind before he couldn't function anymore. "I… I don't want to scare you off, but I…" he sighed. He pushed his tears back. "I… I love you Heidi." He closed his eyes and waited for her reaction.

Her broken whisper cut straight through him. "I love you too, Lachie." He could feel the cotton of his shirt getting damp and he knew that she was crying. Slowly, Heidi pushed herself off his chest, looked up at him and smiled.

He cupped her cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth over her soft skin. He lowered his lips to hers, almost urgently; the emotions that they had both been feeling for weeks boiling over.

It was the sound of Heidi's front door opening that had them jumping apart. "Lachie? Heidi?" Chase's voice filled the condo.

Heidi smiled. She had wanted to see Chase – but first and foremost, she wanted a shower. It was going to be difficult to do so with one arm, but the nurse at the hospital had given her some tips. Heidi pulled away from Lachie and slowly rolled out of bed. She poked her head out of her bedroom door. "Hey Chase – I'll be out to see you in a bit. Going to freshen up." Heidi ducked into the bathroom with her robe and left the two brothers to fend for themselves.

**Chase & Lachie**

Lachie made his way to the kitchen, where he knew Chase would be seated, waiting for him. "Hey Chasie, what's up?"

"Shift change." Chase said, sipping a coffee. Chase stared at his brother and knew that something had gone on. "You've got that look in your eye, Lachie. You seem all distant and dazed. What happened?" Chase smiled into his cup as he took another sip and waited.

"I love her, Chase." Lachie said quietly. He shook his head and knew that Chase thought he was kidding. "I think our little chopper experience really brought it to the forefront. I fell in love with her determination, her strength. I don't know what else to say, except I don't want to let her go. I mean she pulled me out of the chopper, into the raft, through the water, dragged me onto shore, all while injured. She was willing to die for me and I admit, I was willing to do the same for her." Lachie had tears in his eyes and didn't feel like stopping them.

Chase watched his older brother practically break down in front of him. "Lachie, it's okay. I could have told you that you loved her a while ago. I just think this whole situation really pushed your feelings forward. I'm just happy that the two of you made it out of that situation alive…" Chase felt his own tears brimming in his eyes. "I felt so damn guilty, Lachie. So damn guilty that you were out there and I wasn't and I couldn't do anything to help you." Chase rambled before enveloping his brother in a hug.

Lachie felt blown away by Chase. They had had a conversation at the hospital regarding how Chase felt, but Lachie had assumed that it had been dealt with. "Chase, mate. Sit down and listen to me very carefully."

Chase slowly lowered himself to a chair in the kitchen, wiping furiously at his eyes.

Lachie took the chair next to him. "This didn't happen because you were complaining about going last, or because the air conditioning was broken on the patrol. This happened because of Hayden and Lifeblood's shoddy maintenance and their inability to take human life into accord. This would have happened if it had been you, Dean or anybody else in that chopper. You have nothing, and I mean nothing, to feel guilty about, Chase. I want you to understand that. I love you Chase. I don't want you feeling guilty for something that you could not control."

Chase nodded and took a quick sip of his coffee. "I know, Lachie. It's just hard to not feel guilty." Chase sighed. He propped his head up in his hands. "I'll get past of it. What is important is that you guys are alive."

Lachie clapped his brother on the shoulder and smiled.

Heidi slowly came around the corner, knowing that the brothers were having a somewhat private conversation and she didn't want to interrupt. She smiled shyly when she got there. "Hi Chase."

"Hey Heidi." Chase wiped at his eyes quickly to make sure that there were no more tears and looked at her. "You look refreshed, Heidi."

"I feel refreshed, at least more than I did when I was at the hospital." Heidi sat at the table and sighed. "I just want my life to get back to normal."

"It will be a while before that happens, I'm afraid," Chase mentioned. "Heidi, you know that we are going to be keeping watch until we know for sure that Hayden isn't going to come after you."

Heidi bowed her head. "Yeah, I know." She still couldn't believe that Hayden had come after her in the hospital. It was a brazen thing to do, but Heidi wasn't so surprised. She knew about the poor maintenance to the chopper.

Lachie stood and kissed Heidi on the top of her head. "I'm going to head home and have a shower. Maybe sleep a little. Are you going to be okay here with Chase?"

Heidi smiled and laughed. "Yeah, course."

Lachie smiled back and hobbled to the door and over to his place.

Heidi sat at the table and looked at Chase. "I hope that our friendship isn't going to change, Chase. Not with me dating Lachie."

Chase smiled. "Nah, you've always been like a sister to me; now it's just going to be official. Besides, I think Lachie cares a fair amount for you and it is beyond dating, no?"

Heidi blushed and nodded.

Chase looked at Heidi and his face turned serious. "Lachie told me a little more about what you did to save his life, and I cannot thank you enough. You gave me back my brother. When he came back from active duty, he wasn't quite the same. But being at Rescue and being with you, well… he seems happy."

Heidi couldn't seem to find the words to say at that moment. She sighed and shook her head. "I was so scared, Chase. So damned scared." Heidi covered her eyes with her good hand. "I thought I was going to lose him. I thought I was going to die myself. In those few moments when we were freefalling out of the sky and into the water, I thought that was it. Lachie just held my hand as if he trusted me. He trusts me – he calls me an Ace pilot, but felt like anything but."

"But you are a good pilot, Heidi. You're the best." Chase argued.

"Thanks Chase. I know that, but at that moment, I felt like a failure. As we hit the water, I felt the impact and then Lachie's hand went slack. I just reacted. I just did what he would have done."

"Heidi – you dragged him through the water multiple times. You had an injured shoulder and you dragged my heavy brother out of the chopper, you inflated the raft, you put him in the raft… Heidi, you're a hero."

Heidi felt tears slip down her cheeks. "I'm not a hero, Chase. I'm just a woman, who did what she could to save the man that she loved. I would not have been able to continue on being a chopper pilot or with Rescue if I had failed him, Chase."

Chase reached out and gripped her hand. "But you didn't fail him. You saved him."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two Weeks Later

Lachie sat on the examining table, waiting to be seen. He was here for a checkup to make sure that his leg was healing properly. He felt guilty for leaving Heidi, but he had no choice in the matter. Heidi had a physical therapy appointment at the condo. It was great to have the therapist go to her rather than her having to travel there. Chase, Lara, Dean and Vince were all out on a call-out. Chase mentioned that he would pop in as soon as he returned from the Rescue.

Lachie grumbled and looked at his watch. The doctor hadn't even been by to see him and it was already well past his appointment time. Something was beginning to feel odd to him about this whole thing. He text Chase _are you almost done?_

He got his answer back almost instantaneously. _Almost. Give me 30 minutes. Will head over to see Heidi._

Lachie texted his thanks and breathed a sigh of relief. Chase would get to check in on Heidi before he would.

Heidi

Heidi stretched in preparation for her physical therapy session. Her therapist would be here soon. She couldn't wait to feel well enough to fly a chopper again. Not that she had a chopper to fly.

The doorbell rang and Heidi rose to answer it. She was moving less stiffly these days, and for that she was glad. "Hey Anna –" she said as she opened the door. Imagine her surprise when she saw a man standing there, wearing the same uniform as Anna. "I`m sorry, I was expecting Anna."

He smiled. "No problem. I'm Derek. I am replacing Anna today, she took ill suddenly. »

« okay, » Heidi shrugged. Opening the door widely, she allowed him to enter. Derek began setting up and Heidi went into the kitchen. Heidi had a strange feeling about the whole thing, but shrugged it off. She figured it was just that she didn't like change. She pulled out her mobile and sent a text message to Lara – _Some guy named Derek is here instead of Anna. Feels weird, but oh well…_

She put her mobile in her pocket and pulled her sweater off revealing a tank top. She stepped into the living room and looked at her therapist. "Are you ready to get started?" Heidi asked, approaching his table.

Derek smiled and gestured towards the table. Heidi lay down and prepared herself mentally for the session. "So Heidi, this happened in a chopper crash?"

Heidi gritted her teeth as they worked her shoulder. "Yeah." She focused on the exercise and not what he was saying.

"That is too bad. I guess you want to get back to flying choppers," he said.

"Yeah." Heidi answered again, focusing again on the exercise. They went through the exercises and before Heidi knew it, they were finished.

"All done." Derek said, helping Heidi off the table.

Heidi put her zippered sweater back on and moved her arm a little. It truly felt better than it had in a while. "Thanks," Heidi said, waiting for him to gather his equipment.

"You flew for Lifeblood, right?"

Heidi turned and faced Derek, fear coursing through her. How could he possibly have known that? "Why do you want to know that?"

"Cause Hayden has a message for you." Derek approached Heidi and grabbed her arm. "He wants to deliver it personally."

Heidi pulled back on her arm but Derek's hold increased. "Let me go!" Heidi tugged at her arm again to no avail. She had not known that Hayden had been released.

Derek pulled a gun and pressed it against Heidi`s side. "You are going to walk out of the apartment with me, without making a scene."

Heidi froze for a moment before being propelled forward. "No!" Heidi kicked out with her legs, connecting with both his shins and her end table. The end table flipped over, tossing the contents on the floor. She wasn't going down without a fight.

Heidi knew that that was going to bruise; but she didn't care. She kicked and fought the entire way out of the apartment. The door was left standing open as Derek dragged her down the stairs and out to his waiting van.

Heidi saw the Patrol coming down the street and tried to stall for time. "Help!" She shouted, hoping to catch the attention of whomever was behind the wheel of the Patrol.

"Stop fighting me!" Derek shouted. "Just get in the van." He picked Heidi up and tossed her inside the van as the Patrol pulled into the parking.

Heidi recognized the driver immediately. "Chase!" She shouted as the door closed, cutting off her voice. Derek hopped into the passenger seat and told his accomplice to drive.

Chase

Chase's heart was beating wildly. He couldn't believe his eyes. He tried to block the path of the van but they kept on moving. He slammed the Patrol into gear and followed it.

"Patrol 1 to Rescue Base, we have an emergency!" Chase shouted into the radio, all while keeping track of the van.

"Go ahead Chase," Vince's calm voice came over the radio.

"Vince, I'm following a van down Heidi's street. She was being shoved into it when I pulled up. I tried to stop them but it didn't work. Heidi's been kidnapped." Chase cried. He rattled off the plate number to Vince. "I'm going to keep following them"

"Chase, be careful. We are notifying the police. Dean and Lara are headed out to your location. Stay far enough back but do not intercept."

"Tell Dean to let Lachie know. He's at the hospital."

"Already done." Vince said.

"They are turning onto the highway." Chase said frantically. "I'm going to try and keep track of them." He peered ahead and pushed the patrol to the limit. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, they exited and drove through an industrial area. The van pulled into the lot of an abandoned warehouse. Chase pulled in right behind them. He radioed his location to Vince and then walked up to the van. "Heidi!"

Derek jumped out of the van and slammed Chase against it. "You should have minded your own business Rescue boy."

Chase pushed back. "You've got my best friend in this van."

Derek made eye contact with the driver. He nodded once and the driver stepped out, opened the sliding door on the van and grabbed for Heidi. Chase watched as Heidi was dragged around the van and stumbled when she saw Chase there.

"Chase." Heidi breathed. Tears pooled in her eyes when she saw him.

"Heidi, are you okay?"

Heidi nodded slowly. "What is going on?"

"Someone wants to talk to you."

"Hayden is in jail, why would he want to talk to me?"

Chase swallowed hard. "He was released on bail, wasn't he?"

"You're not so stupid after all," Derek sneered. "Inside." He grabbed Chase by the upper arm and the driver did the same with Heidi. They pushed them through the doorway and into a darkened room.

The door closed behind them with an ominous creak. Chase looked at Heidi and Heidi stared back at him. Things were not looking good.

**Lachie**

Lachie hobbled out the door of the hospital, waiting for Dean and Lara to come and get him. His bad feeling had come true. He had known deep down that he should not have left Heidi. His heart was slamming against his rib cage as Dean pulled in. Lachie pulled himself into the back seat and was barely inside before Dean sped off.

"We're going to get them back. We have their coordinates," Dean said firmly. "Vince has sent the police to that location ahead of us."

"I just really hope that this will all be over soon. Couldn't Hayden just own up to what he did?"

"Guess not." Lara answered softly.

The drove in silence the rest of the way, the silence itself in the Patrol was almost deafening. Lachie closed his eyes and thought of his girlfriend and brother, glad that they were together, but wishing that they never had to be involved in this sort of situation. Dean pulled up and parked the Patrol behind the police cars. The police had set up, ready to negotiate with Hayden.

Vince pulled up and got out of the car, Michelle in tow. They walked over to Dean, who sat with the window down, waiting for news. "Have you heard anything?"

"Nothing." Dean growled.

Vince nodded. "I'm going to go and see who is in charge here. See what we can find out."

**Inside **

Heidi and Chase sat huddled together, trying to devise a plan. They had been more or less left on their own, but knew that it would probably be short lived.

Heidi put her hands in her pocket, trying to ward off the chill. Her hands brushed against her mobile and she smiled. "Cover me, Chase." Heidi turned her back and began texting Lachie, Dean, Lara and Vince. _We are okay for now - Love, H & C._

As soon as Heidi had finished sending her message, the door swung open. Heidi tried to hide her mobile, but it was too late.

"Give me that." Derek said, swiping the mobile from her hands. "Can't have you contacting anyone."

Heidi shook her head. "What is wrong with you? Just let me talk to Hayden so I can get out of here."

Derek laughed. "Do you really think you are going anywhere?"

Heidi and Chase locked eyes. "Do you really think that our friends are going to let anything happen to us?"

Derek snorted. "Not if you are our shield." He reached for Heidi and fended off Chase as Derek dragged Heidi through the open door to the front entrance to warehouse.

Heidi felt the cold steel of the gun press against her temple and sweat immediately beaded on her forehead. This is not what she had hoped for. The door swung open to reveal the police and Rescue. Heidi could see Vince's head swivel around. Dean, Lara and Lachie slowly moved toward the police ropes, waiting and watching.

Heidi closed her eyes against the pain that she could read on their faces.

"If you want to see either one of them alive, then back off!" Derek continued to press the cold metal of the gun against Heidi's head.

Silent tears rolled down Heidi's cheeks as she slowly opened her eyes to face her friends. Her shoulder was throbbing and her heart aching, Heidi allowed herself to be propelled back into the warehouse. She tripped over the step and crashed against Derek, making him laugh.

"Let her go," the cold voice said behind him.

Heidi was instantly released and she turned to see who it was. "Hayden?" Heidi whispered quietly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because Heidi, you have ruined me." Hayden said, his eyes growing madder than ever.

Heidi was released from Derek's grip and she slowly backed up until she hit the wall behind her. "Please, Hayden. Just let us go," she begged as he advanced upon her.

"You know that I can't do that, Heidi." Hayden advanced on her and pulled some rope from behind his back. "I'm going to get some ransom money and get out of here. You are my ticket to paradise, Heidi."

Heidi closed her eyes as Hayden wrapped the binds around her wrists. She didn't quite know how to get out of things this time.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Heidi shook her head. "I will never help you, Hayden. I am a good pilot. I have morals."

"You mean you are willing to die for this?"

Heidi's breath hitched in her throat. "I almost already did, twice."

"What if we were to hurt your little friend here?" Hayden snapped his fingers and Chase was dragged around the corner.

Heidi pushed against Hayden, even with her hands tied behind her back. She was angrier than ever and that was before she saw Chase's face. "What did you do to him?" Heidi exclaimed. "You need some serious help, Hayden. Let him go. He's got nothing to do with this."

Hayden face contorted with anger as he shoved Heidi away from him. "Do I look stupid to you?"

Heidi shook her head. "You said it, not me."

Hayden's fist shot out, clipping Heidi's chin; her head flew back and she hit the wall, sliding down it. She felt dazed and tried her best to shake it off. She knew full well that Hayden was capable of killing her. She just needed to bide her time to try and get out of this predicament.

Chase struggled to get to her, but his access was blocked immediately. "Leave her alone!"

Heidi rolled onto her knees and struggled to stand. She didn't want Chase to get hurt because of her. "Chase, don't!" Heidi managed to say.

At that moment, the window near Hayden shattered, sending glass flying everywhere. Heidi winced as some of the glass cut her. She figured that it couldn't be worse than what she had already survived. Her mind flew to Lachie, the man who, in such a short amount of time, has captured her heart.

Hayden lay motionless on the ground, a bullet wound in his forehead. His co-conspirators were not wounded and drew their weapons.

**Outside**

Lachie sat and waited, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He didn't want to think about losing Heidi again. He watched as the police stormed the building.

"She's going to be fine," Dean stated, eyeing his brother closely.

"I know. So will Chase." Lachie sighed. "Why can't life be a little easier for a while?"

Dean shrugged. He agreed that his brother had been through more than his fair share. "Maybe you two should take a vacation."

"Maybe. Chase needs to as well. He has been through enough and is putting enough on his shoulders."

Dean nodded and turned to face the building. The sound of gunfire erupted in the building and his heart almost stopped. He turned to see Lachie getting out of the vehicle on his crutches.

"Heidi!" Lachie shouted, and hobbled as close as he could. "Chase." He whispered his brother's name. He joined Vince, Lara and Dean and they stood stock still, waiting for news.

**Inside**

Heidi could have sworn that she screamed for what felt like an eternity. She did her best to tuck into a ball to try and protect herself. When the gun fire stopped, she could see a police officer standing in front of her, protecting her. Heidi tried to push herself up when the officer in front of her kneeled down. "Are you all right?"

Heidi nodded shakily. "Yeah… I think so." She could feel the relief when the rope came off.

"Let's get you out of here." The officer helped her to stand and Heidi leaned against him for support for a few moments.

When Heidi stood, she saw Chase standing with the help of another officer. "Chase!" Heidi shouted and Chase grinned at her. Chase slowly made his way to her and hugged her fiercely.

"Are you okay Heidi?"

"Yeah, Chase."

"Let's get you two out of here."

Heidi linked her arm with Chase and together they stepped into the light of day and to their waiting friends and family.

**Outside**

Lachie saw her and moved as quickly as he could to get to Heidi. "Heidi!" He cried, tears of relief pooling in his eyes.

Heidi smiled broadly when she saw Lachie. Chase grinned, knowing that Lachie would have been super worried. He let Heidi's arm go when Lachie made it to them.

Lachie cupped Heidi's cheek. Words escaped him at that moment, and emotions choking him.

Heidi wrapped her arms around him and hugged his chest. "Lachie. I love you."

Emotions swirled in his gut and he wanted to express what was going on in his heart and his mind. His tears landed on top of her head and he whispered brokenly, "I love you too."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Heidi smiled when she pulled away from Lachie. She knew that it had taken everything he had to say what he just said. "Let's get out of here."  
Chase looked at Heidi and grinned. "You know you have to get checked out first right?"  
"Look who's talking Chase." Lachie said, ruffling his younger brother's hair.  
Lara raced over to Heidi. "Oh Heidi..."  
"I'm okay Lara."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes." Heidi smiled. "I just need to get cleaned up." Heidi looked over at Vince and grinned. She hobbled over to him and gave him a fierce hug.  
Vince wrapped his arms around Heidi and held her close. "You are going to make my hair turn grey from worrying, Heidi-ho."  
"Sorry Vince. I don't mean to."  
Vince released her and smiled. "The Ambos are waiting for you."  
"I'm getting tired of this," Heidi grumbled. She shuffled over to the waiting Ambos and allowed them to tend to her minor injuries. She could feel Lachie watching her. Without even realizing it, Lachie and her had taken a step further with their relationship. All that she knew was that she didn't want to let him go. She looked over at Chase and sighed. It was her turn to feel guilty. She had never wanted to drag Chase into this problem. It was the second time that he had faced Hayden down for her. He was her best friend, that much she knew.  
Chase smiled at her and she grinned back. She could tell that he didn't hold a grudge, but she knew that that feeling would go away eventually.

Later that day

Heidi sat on the couch in her condo, the entire gang around her. This was the life. She loved having them near her. She felt stronger. Dean and Vince had gone to get pizza for everyone, while Chase, Heidi, Lachie, Michelle and Lara went to the condo. Lara and Michelle straightened up the condo while Chase, Heidi, and Lachie relaxed a little.

Dean and Vince arrived an hour later with pizza, beer and sodas in hand.  
Everyone shuffled into the kitchen to grab a slice of pizza and a drink. "I hope that there are no ill-effects from your little adventure?" Vince asked laughing.  
"Don't think so ," Heidi said. She shrugged and fought not to wince.  
"I never thought I would say this, but I am glad that Hayden is dead. Now I focus on getting healthy and flying choppers and working at Rescue again. But then again, I think a vacation is warranted."  
Lachie nodded. "You read my mind!"  
He chewed on his last piece of pizza while contemplating where they should go. "What do you think about going on cruise?"  
Heidi smiled and then frowned. "No money. Maybe one day, but we've got massive bills to pay." Heidi stood and put her plate in the sink. She sighed and looked out the window at the night sky. The day had been a long one and she was more than ready to go to bed. "Anyone for tea or coffee?" Heidi asked softly.  
"You sit down Heidi. I'll take care of things." Michelle propelled her to sit down. Heidi didn't exactly fight her on it either.  
Dean looked at his brothers and then over at Heidi. The day had taken its toll on them the most. He realized that Heidi's return would definitely be pushed back. Her return to full time anyhow. She would be riding a desk for a while. Which worked well in his mind because he had a surprise that he was working on for her, and he needed time yo make it happen.  
"I think it is time to go and to leave them in peace." Dean said.  
The team agreed and left after hugging Chase and Heidi.

Heidi, Lachie and Chase stood there together in the kitchen, alone. Chase seemed to hesitate about going home.  
"Hey Chase, want to crash here tonight?"  
"I'm right next door. I shouldn't be afraid to go home."  
Heidi stepped forward and hugged him. "You have every right to be afraid. It is a normal reaction to what you have been through." Heidi pulled away from him and watched Chase closely.

"I guess." Chase shrugged his shoulders.

Heidi looked over her shoulder at Lachie. "You talk to him, I'm going to get ready for bed."

Lachie smiled as he watched Heidi leave the kitchen. "You can stay on the couch if you want Chase. I want you to feel comfortable."

Chase nodded. "Thanks Lach. I think I just might spend the night. I didn't want to make Dean worry or think that he needed to watch over me."

"I'll go get the sheets and pillows for you."

Chase smiled as he watched his brother go. Part of him had wanted to be alone, but the rest of him wanted to stay where he was with the people he loved.

Lachie and Heidi

Lachie held Heidi tightly against him and kissed her shoulder lightly. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. "For a while there, I never thought that I would be holding you again."

"Me neither. I thought of you and wanted so desperately to see you again. I thought I was going to have Chase's blood on my hands." Heidi clamped her mouth shut after saying that. She didn't want to burden Lachie with what she was thinking and feeling.

Lachie turned her over so that he could look at her in the eye. "Sweatheart, there is nothing that would have caused you to have Chase's blood on your hands. Chase followed them when he saw you being taken. He didn't even hesitate to help you."

Heidi felt hot tears star to fall down her face. She moved to wipe them away, but Lachie beat her to it. He wiped her tears and smiled at her. "That is what I love about you Heidi, you always think of other people before yourself."

Heidi shrugged and then began to sob. Lachie's arms went around her instinctively and he held her tight while she cried. After a few minutes Heidi's tears subsided and she sighed. "Thank you, Lachie. I love you."

He kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too, Heidi."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 27**

Heidi hummed as she packed her suitcase. Lachie was next door doing the same, and no doubt having a good time with Chase.

Chase. Heidi smiled at the thought of the person she thought of as her brother. She just wanted Chase to be happy. She hoped that he would meet someone soon. She knew that she and Lachie should do something nice for him, but she wasn't sure what.

She finished packing her suitcase and hefted it off the bed with her good arm and left it by the door. She was still shocked that she was going on vacation. She had never thought that they would ever get a chance to go on vacation together, but she was happy to be going. To get away for a little while.

Chase & Lachie

Chase laughed at Lachie as he decided over a few different outfits to put in his suitcase. "You really don't know what to pack?" Chase asked, laughing. "What is wrong with you? You are usually extremely decisive." Chase took a sip of his coffee and watched his brother.

"I'm nervous." Lachie said, surprised that he was admitting what he was thinking.

"Nervous? Why?"

Lachie folded the shirt that was in his hands. "Because… Because I am going to ask Heidi to marry me, that is why."

Chase nearly spit out his coffee at Lachie's admission. "You're going to what?"

"Ask Heidi to marry me. We nearly died together out there, and then I nearly lost her, not to mention you. Life is far too short to not act what you are feeling."

Chase nodded knowingly. He walked over to his brother and smiled. "Do you have the ring?"

"I have to go to and pick it up, but I didn't want to bring it to the States with me. Do you think you could pick it up for me while we are going? I am going to bring a fake ring with me and then give her the real one when we get back."

Chase smiled broadly. "Of course I can! I would be honored to do so."

Lachie clapped his brother on the back. "Thanks mate. I knew that I could count on you."

The next morning

Heidi and Lachie sat on the plane, smiling at each other. They hadn't realized when they had accepted the tickets that their seats were in first class. "They really went overboard, Lachie."

Lachie looked at Heidi and smiled. "That they did, Heidi. That they did." He gripped her hand and brought her knuckles up to his lips. "But you deserve this type of royal treatment."

Heidi blushed and smiled. "Thank you, Lachie." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I can't wait to sit on the beach and relax. Do nothing but enjoy the sun and the surf."

"Me neither." Lachie added. He was nervous, not because he was afraid of flying but because he was going to propose. He did his best not to appear nervous to Heidi.

Hawaii

Heidi grinned as she and Lachie arrived at their hotel, flower leis around their necks. Pink and white flowers bloomed, the sun was shining and the hotel was absolutely gorgeous. They stepped out of the van and Lachie put his arm around Heidi's shoulders. "How does it feel to be officially on vacation?"

"Wonderful!" Heidi exclaimed. She pulled out her camera and started snapping photos while Lachie texted the team that they had arrived safely.

They walked into the hotel and were greeted by friendly staff. They checked in, and went up to their room. When the door opened to their room, they discovered they it was not just any room. It was the honeymoon suite.

"Lachie... Look at this room... Look at the view! We have a balcony overlooking the beach! This is paradise!"

Lachie watched Heidi as she checked out every corner of the room and smiled. She looked relaxed and truly happy for the first time in months.

Heidi laughed. "Let's go down to the beach Lachie!"

"Sure. Lets get changed and head down." Lachie opened his suitcase and pulled out his swim trunks. Heidi pulled out her suit and they got changed.

Heidi practically raced Lachie to the sand and she twirled around in it. She went straight for the water. "Come on Lachie!"

Lachie couldn't help but smile at her. He still wasn't walking at his full capacity yet, but he was happy that the cast was off so he could enjoy this trip. He got to Heidi as fast as he could, his hands encircling her waist. He kissed her softly, tenderly.

Heidi smiled against his lips. This was vacation.

After an hour of playing on the beach, they went back to the hotel, showered and changed for dinner. Heidi left her hair curly, clipped a white flower in her hair that matched her white dress. She slipped her feet into her sandals and emerged to show Lachie.

Lachie turned when she stepped out in front of him. "Heidi... You look gorgeous!" He stammered as he stared. He was positively tongue tied.

Heidi smiled so brightly that it lit up her eyes. "You look pretty good yourself, handsome."

Lachie grinned again and reached for her hand. "Let's go eat, shall we?"

Heidi wrapped her hand in his and they walked out the door.

The Team

Vince sat in the office, waiting for the team to return from a call out. He had to admit that Heidi and Lachie's absence was felt even if they hadn't been back at work yet for a while. He couldn't possibly begrudge them this time away. He considered them to be family, and he just wanted his entire family back together.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs had him swinging around to see who it was. He couldn't have been more surprised. "Jordan? What can I do for you?"

Jordan walked in hesitantly; shyly. "Hi Vince. Can I speak with you?"

Vince nodded. "Sure you can."

"I was kinda hoping that I could get my old job back." Jordan looked so nervous, Vince couldn't prolong the agony. He had already discussed Jordan's possible return with Michelle and it had been approved.

"I spoke with Michelle already about the possibility. You can come back, but you'll be on probation."

Jordan nodded happily, "sure. Of course."

"Come back tomorrow. I will have your uniform ready tomorrow."

Jordan grinned and practically danced down the stairs. "Thanks Vince!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Their vacation was passing way too quickly, and Lachie was growing more and more nervous. He still hadn't proposed, and it was eating at him. Tonight, he decided. Tonight would be the night. He would take her for a stroll on the beach after supper, and he would ask her then. He felt better for having the plan thought out in his mind. Now he just had to act normal for the next eight hours.

Heidi smiled at Lachie as they lounged by the pool. They sat under an umbrella and were relaxing. Lachie had a hard time not focusing on Heidi. If he had it his way, they wouldn't be sitting by the pool, but rather be in the hotel room heating things up. "We only have three days left, Lach. It's so hard to believe that we have to go back."

Lachie smiled. "Yeah, back to reality." He let his hand drift up and down her arm. "Back to work."

"I feel ready to go back."

"Me too. I miss it." Lachie grinned. "This has been an awesome vacation."

"Yeah. I can't thank our friends enough for doing this." Heidi sighed. She had truly needed this time away, and the fact that it was with Lachie was even better.

"They are more like our family, really." Lachie said, smiling at Heidi.

Heidi nodded and smiled. "Yeah, they are." She had mailed them a postcard, as old school as it was. She wanted them to know that even if she and Lachie were on vacation, that they were thinking of them.

"We should go get dressed for lunch, no?" Lachie said, reaching out his hand to Heidi. He helped her up and they walked to their room. He checked his watch and groaned inwardly. Only seven and a half hours left to go.

**The Team**

Lara looked over her shoulder at Dean and smiled. Jordan had seamlessly fit right back in with the team as if he had never left. She couldn't wait for Lachie and Heidi to come back. It would be great to have everyone together.

Vince came out, whipping off his headset. "We've got a call out. Firies have requested our assistance – there is a fire at Edgewater school. All of you, go!"

The entire team jumped up and ran for the patrols, Vince at their heels. He was going to pitch in if needed.

**Hawaii**

Heidi and Lachie walked hand in hand on the beach after supper. Heidi lay her head on Lachie's shoulder as they strolled and sighed. "This has been absolute paradise, Lachie."

"It has, hasn't it?" Lachie smiled. If only she knew what he had planned. He located a private spot on the beach, the moonlight casting a soft glow on the sand; the waves rolling slowly, roaring in the distance. He stopped where he was.

Heidi looked up at him, confused. "Why did you stop? Are you okay?"

Lachie kissed her softly. "I'm more than okay." He gripped both of her hands and shook his head. "Heidi, I don't know how to say this. I have been thinking about it and I'm just going to say what I think and feel."

Heidi's eyes searched Lachie's, fear striking into her heart. She waited silently for him to continue, her heart thumping.

"Heidi… I love you. I think I have loved you from the moment I clamped eyes on you. Actually, probably from the time that Chase started telling me in his emails about his friend Heidi from work. You are strong, brave, gorgeous, sexy… You have everything I have ever wanted in a partner. I love working with you, I love living with you…" Slowly, despite his injured leg, Lachie lowered himself onto one knee, all while still holding Heidi's hands.

Heidi gasped, tears springing to her eyes. "Lachie…"

Lachie reached into his pocket and pulled out the fake ring. "Will you marry me, Heidi?"

Heidi opened her mouth to answer, with nothing coming out. She nodded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

Lachie slipped the ring on her finger and stood slowly. He wrapped his arms around Heidi, lifting her – twirling her around.

Heidi wrapped her arms around his neck and when he set her back down in the sand, she kissed him. "Lachie, I love you so much. I would be honored to be your wife."

Lachie wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs. "For once I am wiping away tears of joy."

"You are the reason why I am happy." Heidi smiled. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

Lachie cleared his throat. "That ring is not the real ring… The real one is at home – I didn't want to travel with it."

Heidi looked down at the one that was on her finger. "I love this one and now I can't wait to see the other one!" She smiled. "It gives me a great reason to head home!"

Lachie wrapped his arm around Heidi's waist. "Let's go back to the room."

Heidi smiled and they turned back towards the hotel. "Lachie, thanks for making this a trip to remember."

"I love you, Ace."

"I love you too, Lachie."

Later that night, Heidi lay in bed, curled into Lachie's side, wide awake. She was so happy, and so excited and at the same time, she was scared. Nothing had gone right recently, and she was afraid that history was going to repeat itself. She just hoped and prayed that with Lachie by her side, she could conquer anything.

As if sensing that she was upset, Lachie tightened his hold on her. Heidi sighed and lay her head on his shoulder. The moonlight cast shadows through their open hotel room window. The last thing she saw was her engagement ring as Lachie's heartbeat lulled her to sleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 29**

Heidi grinned as she and Lachie slipped off the plane and walked towards the luggage claim. She held his hand and smiled the entire time, knowing that their friends were probably waiting for them somewhere. Surely it was either Dean or Chase that were coming to pick them up. Heidi had left that part of the planning to Lachie.

She felt Lachie's arms encircle her waist and Heidi leaned back into his warmth. She could honestly say that this was where she felt the safest – in Lachie's arms. Heaving a heavy sigh, Lachie pulled away from her when he saw their bags. Heidi felt the same way, she hadn't wanted him to let go either.

Lachie guided her to the exit and stopped. Dean stood there waiting for them and he waved them over. "Hey Deano." He hugged his brother fiercely.

"Hey Lach,Heidi." He hugged Heidi and pulled back. "Let's get going, the gang is waited at your condo." They piled into the car and head out.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulled into the parking at the condo and smiled. "Home sweet home."

Heidi grinned widely. "Yeah, it is pretty sweet to be home."

They made their way up the stairs and walked into their condo, Dean trailing slowly behind them. As they opened the door, they were greeted with a loud, "welcome home!"

Heidi was hugged immediately by Lara and Michelle, then Vince and finally, Jordan. She realized that Jordan was still there and that made her smile even wider. Everything was turning out as it should have. "Where is Chase."

Lachie greeted everyone, Chase walking in the door behind him. He was carrying roses and a box, which he promptly handed over to Lachie. Everyone quieted down and Heidi looked at Lachie like he was insane.

"Heidi, I know that I did this in Hawaii, but I wanted to give you your proper ring in front of our friends and family. Heidi, I love you so much. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes." Lachie opened the box and revealed her real ring.

Heidi's hands flew to her mouth to cover her trembling lips. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh, Lachie…"

"So, Heidi Wilson, will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal again?"

Heidi nodded before shouting, "yes!"

Lachie removed the other ring and then slipped her engagement ring on her finger. It was perfect. Heidi looked at it and smiled. It was everything that she had ever wanted. A diamond was nestled between two sapphires. Lachie lowered his mouth to hers, and Heidi entwined her hands into his hair. When Lachie finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Heidi."

"I love you too, Lachie." Heidi's hand cupped his cheek and she smiled. "So much."

Lara was the one to interrupt .She pulled Heidi away from Lachie and wrapped her in a hug. "Congrats babe! This is great news! I want to hear all the details from the Hawaii proposal." Lara reached out for Dean's hand and pulled him to her side.

Dean looked at Heidi. "Welcome to the family. We are finally getting a little sister that we can tease." He hugged her quickly before moving over to Lachie to shake his hand.

Michelle grabbed Heidi and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Heidi. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Michelle." Heidi smiled at her boss.

Vince stood there watching Heidi with tear-filled eyes. "Oh Heidi, this is great. Really great." He pulled her into a bear hug. "I am so happy for you. After all that has happened, something good has come out of it."

Heidi nodded and hugged Vince tightly. It was like being with her father for a moment. "Vince, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. Anything."

"Whenever the wedding happens, I want you to give me away."

"I would be honored to." Vince pulled out of the hug and walked over to the table to get a drink.

Jordan approached Heidi and Heidi could have sworn that she saw a bit of sadness in his face, mixed with regret. "Heidi, this is great news, really."

"Thank you Jordan."

"I'm back with Rescue full time."

Heidi broke into a huge smile. "Oh Jordan, that is great news. Welcome back to the team."

"You ready to go back to work?"

"With Lachie by my side, I feel like I could take on the world." Heidi looked over her shoulder at Lachie and smiled at him. "He's everything I have ever needed Jordan."

"I know. He's good for you – and good to you. That is what is important." Jordan hugged her quickly and moved across the room to speak with Dean and Lara.

Heidi watched Jordan go, knowing that seeing this must have been hard on him, but she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, you finally weaseled your way into the Gallagher clan."

"I did." Heidi grinned. "I'm going to be your big sister."

Chase groaned. "I'm still the youngest."

Heidi grinned wickedly. "Yup."

Vince broke up the party an hour later, reminding everyone, including Heidi and Lachie that they were expected at work on time the following morning.

Jordan was the first to leave, and soon everyone but Dean, Lara and Chase had gone.

"Jordan seemed a bit down." Heidi commented.

"He'll get over it." Dean said, scoffing. "Look, I'm glad he's straightened himself out and is back with the team, but I cannot forget what he did. I have forgiven him, but I haven' t forgotten."

Chase and Lara back him up. "Yeah, he's still not the same old Jordan." Lara mentioned cautiously.

"Give him time, " Heidi said. "And an ear if he needs it." She wrapped her arms around Lachie's waist. "We should get to bed. Don't want to be late tomorrow."

Dean, Chase and Lara filed out the door, closing it quietly behind them after saying their goodbyes.

"Welcome home, Ace." Lachie planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Home is where the heart is." Heidi said gently. She pulled out his embrace and led him to the bedroom.

The following morning, Heidi shrugged into her uniform, her shoulder still feeling stiff. She knew that she would be flying a desk for a while, but she was anxious to get going anyhow.

Lachie was already dressed in his uniform. "Ready Ace?"

"Yeah, I guess." She scrunched up her nose. "This feels a little weird."

"It has been a little while…. But we'll be fine." Lachie kissed her softly. "Lets go."

Heidi followed him out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

Heidi slipped out of the vehicle and sighed. They were back. It felt like ages since she had been here for work purposes. She was still going to be riding a desk for a while, but at least she was in the action again. Lachie was going to be going out on rescues before her, but he was still on light duties as well.

Lachie fell into step beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This would be the first time that they were working together as a couple, and not just friends. Somehow, it felt right.

Heidi walked up the stairs ahead of Lachie and gasped when she reached the top; stopping in her tracks. Lachie bumped into her as he came to an abrupt halt as well.

"Welcome back!" The team shouted, Lara running forward to hug Heidi.

"Welcome back, babe." Lara whispered as she held onto Heidi. She had missed her best friend. When Lara pulled away, Heidi had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Heidi wiped at her eyes and felt Lachie's hand on her shoulder. "For a while there, I didn't think I would be back."

Vince stepped forward, "but you are, and that is all that matters."

Heidi hugged Vince fiercely before hugging the rest of the team. Her heart felt light and everything felt like it was falling into place.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

Heidi grinned as she and Lachie slipped off the plane and walked towards the luggage claim. She held his hand and smiled the entire time, knowing that their friends were probably waiting for them somewhere. Surely it was either Dean or Chase that were coming to pick them up. Heidi had left that part of the planning to Lachie.

She felt Lachie's arms encircle her waist and Heidi leaned back into his warmth. She could honestly say that this was where she felt the safest – in Lachie's arms. Heaving a heavy sigh, Lachie pulled away from her when he saw their bags. Heidi felt the same way, she hadn't wanted him to let go either.

Lachie guided her to the exit and stopped. Dean stood there waiting for them and he waved them over. "Hey Deano." He hugged his brother fiercely.

"Hey Lach,Heidi." He hugged Heidi and pulled back. "Let's get going, the gang is waited at your condo." They piled into the car and head out.

Thirty minutes later, Dean pulled into the parking at the condo and smiled. "Home sweet home."

Heidi grinned widely. "Yeah, it is pretty sweet to be home."

They made their way up the stairs and walked into their condo, Dean trailing slowly behind them. As they opened the door, they were greeted with a loud, "welcome home!"

Heidi was hugged immediately by Lara and Michelle, then Vince and finally, Jordan. She realized that Jordan was still there and that made her smile even wider. Everything was turning out as it should have. "Where is Chase."

Lachie greeted everyone, Chase walking in the door behind him. He was carrying roses and a box, which he promptly handed over to Lachie. Everyone quieted down and Heidi looked at Lachie like he was insane.

"Heidi, I know that I did this in Hawaii, but I wanted to give you your proper ring in front of our friends and family. Heidi, I love you so much. You made me the happiest man in the world when you said yes." Lachie opened the box and revealed her real ring.

Heidi's hands flew to her mouth to cover her trembling lips. Tears pooled in her eyes. "Oh, Lachie…"

"So, Heidi Wilson, will you do me the honour of accepting my proposal again?"

Heidi nodded before shouting, "yes!"

Lachie removed the other ring and then slipped her engagement ring on her finger. It was perfect. Heidi looked at it and smiled. It was everything that she had ever wanted. A diamond was nestled between two sapphires. Lachie lowered his mouth to hers, and Heidi entwined her hands into his hair. When Lachie finally pulled back, he rested his forehead on hers. "I love you, Heidi."

"I love you too, Lachie." Heidi's hand cupped his cheek and she smiled. "So much."

Lara was the one to interrupt .She pulled Heidi away from Lachie and wrapped her in a hug. "Congrats babe! This is great news! I want to hear all the details from the Hawaii proposal." Lara reached out for Dean's hand and pulled him to her side.

Dean looked at Heidi. "Welcome to the family. We are finally getting a little sister that we can tease." He hugged her quickly before moving over to Lachie to shake his hand.

Michelle grabbed Heidi and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations Heidi. You deserve all the happiness in the world."

"Thank you Michelle." Heidi smiled at her boss.

Vince stood there watching Heidi with tear-filled eyes. "Oh Heidi, this is great. Really great." He pulled her into a bear hug. "I am so happy for you. After all that has happened, something good has come out of it."

Heidi nodded and hugged Vince tightly. It was like being with her father for a moment. "Vince, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure. Anything."

"Whenever the wedding happens, I want you to give me away."

"I would be honored to." Vince pulled out of the hug and walked over to the table to get a drink.

Jordan approached Heidi and Heidi could have sworn that she saw a bit of sadness in his face, mixed with regret. "Heidi, this is great news, really."

"Thank you Jordan."

"I'm back with Rescue full time."

Heidi broke into a huge smile. "Oh Jordan, that is great news. Welcome back to the team."

"You ready to go back to work?"

"With Lachie by my side, I feel like I could take on the world." Heidi looked over her shoulder at Lachie and smiled at him. "He's everything I have ever needed Jordan."

"I know. He's good for you – and good to you. That is what is important." Jordan hugged her quickly and moved across the room to speak with Dean and Lara.

Heidi watched Jordan go, knowing that seeing this must have been hard on him, but she was happy. Happier than she had been in a long time.

Chase wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So, you finally weaseled your way into the Gallagher clan."

"I did." Heidi grinned. "I'm going to be your big sister."

Chase groaned. "I'm still the youngest."

Heidi grinned wickedly. "Yup."

Vince broke up the party an hour later, reminding everyone, including Heidi and Lachie that they were expected at work on time the following morning.

Jordan was the first to leave, and soon everyone but Dean, Lara and Chase had gone.

"Jordan seemed a bit down." Heidi commented.

"He'll get over it." Dean said, scoffing. "Look, I'm glad he's straightened himself out and is back with the team, but I cannot forget what he did. I have forgiven him, but I haven' t forgotten."

Chase and Lara back him up. "Yeah, he's still not the same old Jordan." Lara mentioned cautiously.

"Give him time, " Heidi said. "And an ear if he needs it." She wrapped her arms around Lachie's waist. "We should get to bed. Don't want to be late tomorrow."

Dean, Chase and Lara filed out the door, closing it quietly behind them after saying their goodbyes.

"Welcome home, Ace." Lachie planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Home is where the heart is." Heidi said gently. She pulled out his embrace and led him to the bedroom.

The following morning, Heidi shrugged into her uniform, her shoulder still feeling stiff. She knew that she would be flying a desk for a while, but she was anxious to get going anyhow.

Lachie was already dressed in his uniform. "Ready Ace?"

"Yeah, I guess." She scrunched up her nose. "This feels a little weird."

"It has been a little while…. But we'll be fine." Lachie kissed her softly. "Lets go."

Heidi followed him out the door, grabbing her backpack on the way.

Heidi slipped out of the vehicle and sighed. They were back. It felt like ages since she had been here for work purposes. She was still going to be riding a desk for a while, but at least she was in the action again. Lachie was going to be going out on rescues before her, but he was still on light duties as well.

Lachie fell into step beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. This would be the first time that they were working together as a couple, and not just friends. Somehow, it felt right.

Heidi walked up the stairs ahead of Lachie and gasped when she reached the top; stopping in her tracks. Lachie bumped into her as he came to an abrupt halt as well.

"Welcome back!" The team shouted, Lara running forward to hug Heidi.

"Welcome back, babe." Lara whispered as she held onto Heidi. She had missed her best friend. When Lara pulled away, Heidi had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks guys," Heidi wiped at her eyes and felt Lachie's hand on her shoulder. "For a while there, I didn't think I would be back."

Vince stepped forward, "but you are, and that is all that matters."

Heidi hugged Vince fiercely before hugging the rest of the team. Her heart felt light and everything felt like it was falling into place.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks to everyone who has been reading the story!

Here is the latest update :)

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Heidi and Lachie had been back at work for a few weeks now, and everything had been going according to plan. Heidi was still on light duties, filling in reports and doing office work during her shifts. Lachie was slowly being reintegrated into the Rescue schedule and he couldn't be happier about it.

Heidi drummed her fingers on the desk, bored. The rest of the team was on a call out and she was still stuck at the desk. She wanted to be out in the field, and hadn't realized just how badly she had missed everything. She missed flying, but since the new chopper hadn't arrived yet Heidi knew that she would be waiting for quite a while.

Lachie came up the stairs, all smiles. He looked tired, but to Heidi, he just looked handsome. "Good rescue?" Heidi asked as he dropped a quick kiss on her lips.

"Yeah, it was great to be back out there."

"Glad you are back in the field, Lachie." Heidi cast her eyes down to the paper on her desk. "I can't wait to get back up into a chopper."

Lachie kissed the top of her head. "I understand that completely. It will happen soon enough, Ace."

"I know. I just want to get out from behind this desk and go out on rescues again. I miss the adrenaline rush."

"I know." Lachie squeezed her shoulder and sat down at his own desk.

Vince watched Lachie and Heidi talking and looked at how they interacted with each other. Heidi looked happier with Lachie than she had been with her other boyfriends. Jordan had done nothing but break her heart, and Mack, well, he hadn't lasted very long.

Dean, Chase and Lara came back up the stairs, Jordan having stayed downstairs to wash the patrols. "Hey there Heidi," Chase said, smiling. "Feel like coming with me to get lunch for the team?"

Heidi broke out into a grin. "Definitely!" She stood and made her way over to Chase. They took the patrol that Jordan hadn't washed yet and made their way to the restaurant.

Heidi turned to Chase and smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of there, Chasie. I was going insane."

Chasie looked over at her and grinned. "I figured as much."

"The rescue went well?"

"Sure, all in a days work." Chase looked over at Heidi. "I know you miss it, Heidi. You'll be back in the field soon enough."

Heidi merely nodded and looked out the window. It was nice to be out – even if it was just to get lunch. Chase pulled into the restaurant parking. Heidi hadn't realized that they were barely three blocks away from HQ. "We could have walked, Chase." Heidi laughed as they got out of the patrol.

"Why, when we can drive?"

Heidi shoved Chase, laughing. "You are so lazy!"

"I try…" Chase grinned as they walked in. He was just happy that Heidi was laughing again.

They placed the orders and sat there waiting for the food to be ready. "So have you spoken to Jordan much, Chase?" Heidi asked.

Chase shrugged his shoulders. "Sort of. It's hard not to."

"How is he taking things?"

"He has been taking things well enough. He definitely misses you, but knows that you are better matched with Lachie."

"Good. I want only the best for him, but it is Lachie that I am meant to be with," Heidi sighed. She checked her watch, hoping for the food to be ready soon.

Sure enough, five minutes later, the food was ready .The piled into the patrol, placing the food on the rear seats.

Chase grinned as they pulled out of the parking. "So have you gotten your dress?"

Heidi nodded. "Yeah, but you can't tell Lachie."

The chatted about the wedding a bit as Chase slowed to come to a stop at a red light. They didn't see what happened next. They felt the impact behind them, pushing the patrol into the intersection, the crunching sound of metal hitting metal hanging in the air. The truck coming down the road couldn't stop or move out of the way. The hit sent the patrol hurtling forward as the truck continued on down the road. When it was over, there was nothing but smoke and silence.

**HQ**

Dean looked at his watch. They should have been back by now. He picked up his radio and tried to reach Chase and Heidi. "Rescue Base to Patrol. Chase, where are you guys?"

Silence greeted him.

"Chase! Heidi!" Dean shouted into the radio, waiting for a response.

Lachie walked over to Dean, with Lara at his heels. "Dean?" Worry was etched all over Lachie's face.

Nothing but static filled the air, when they finally heard a small voice come through. "Dean?" The trembling in Heidi's voice could be heard, even through the radio. "Accident… not far… help us." Heidi struggled to string the words together.

"Where are you Heidi?" Dean asked. Silence greeted them once more. "Heidi?! Shit!" Dean slammed his fist on the desk and took off running, Lachie, Lara right behind him. "Vince, Chase and Heidi have been in an accident!" Dean shouted as they passed Vince, who immediately followed them to the remaining patrol.

**Accident**

Heidi coughed, fighting to remain conscious. She could feel wetness on her face and knew that she was bleeding. She cast a glance at Chase, who was still unconscious. Groaning she reached over to check his pulse, despite the pain. She breathed a sigh of relief when she felt it beating strong beneath her fingers. Her arm dropped back to her side and she allowed herself to fall into the darkness that had been threatening to suck her in.


	31. Chapter 31

Thanks to all who are reading this story! Hope you all enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 31**

As the team arrived at the scene, they all reacted differently as they saw the state of the patrol. Lara gasped, Lachie nearly jumped out of the car while it was still moving, Vince sat there in stunned silence and Dean swore.

The team rushed over to their injured colleagues, unsure of what to expect. Dean and Lara immediately went to Chase's side, Lachie and Vince over to Heidi's.

"Ace… Ace it's Lachie! Can you hear me?" Lachie reached in and felt for a pulse. He nearly collapsed when he felt it beating. He could see blood trickling down her face from a variety of cuts. He opened the door and searched for other injuries while Vince put a collar around her neck.

"Chase! Chasie, it's Dean. Wake up." Dean was trying to go the harsh route that normally worked with his brother, but in this case, it wasn't.

Lara attached a collar around his neck and began checking his vitals. "His vitals are normal."

"Great news." Dean said, the relief etched in his face. "We need to get him on a spinal board as soon as possible and get the ambos to bring him to the hospital."

They could hear Heidi coming around on the other side of the vehicle. "Chase?" She mumbled, reaching her arm out to touch her soon to be brother in law.

Lachie's hands framed her face. "Heidi. Ace… It's okay, I'm here. Chase is okay."

Heidi's eyes slowly opened and registered Lachie's presence. "Lachie… Help Chase first."

Lachie laughed a little and rolled his eyes. "Chase is being looked after by Dean and Lara."

Vince nearly pushed Lachie out of the way. "Heidi-ho, are you okay?"

"Fine Vince. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I need you to do my paperwork – I don't want to get rid of you." Vince said, laughing.

"Ha ha very funny, Vince. Can you get me out of here? I don't have a spinal injury, I can move all my limbs." Heidi said.

Lachie shook his head. "We are doing this by the book Heidi. You are going on a spinal board and to the hospital."

Heidi rolled her eyes and conceded. "Fine. But only if Chase goes first. He hasn't been conscious at all since we crashed."

"What happened?"

"We got hit from behind…" Heidi said, wincing as if trying to recall what happened hurt. "It pushed us into the intersection and then a truck was bearing down on us. It slammed into us and then kept going…" Heidi's voice drifted off and she looked at Chase. "Both cars drove off… Both left us here for dead."

Dean swore again as he and Lara worked to extract Chase from the vehicle. "Sounds like we need to call the police."

**Hospital**

Chase groaned as he woke; his vision blurry. He could hear the sounds of a beeping machine and struggled to figure out what had happened. He hadn't felt this hung over in a long time. He could hear Dean calling his name, but it sounded distant and far away. He pushed through the cobwebs that had clouded his mind and fought to regain complete consciousness.

"What happened?" He mumbled as he felt Dean near the bed and struggled to sit up.

Dean put his hand on his shoulder. "You were in an accident, Chase."

Chase blinked rapidly and furrowed his brow as he tried to recall the events that had occurred earlier in the day. His memory was coming up empty. "I can't remember anything that happened Dean," Chase whispered harshly.

"That's normal, Chasie. You hit your head pretty hard. You broke the window with it." Dean tried to make his brother laugh, but it didn't work.

"Where was I?" He asked quietly, his face still scrunched up as he tried desperately to remember.

"You had gone on a lunch run," Dean said quietly. He avoided mentioning that Heidi was in the accident with him, simply because he knew that Chase would feel guilty about it, even though it wasn't his fault.

Chase seemed to accept that answer for now and didn't press the issue further. "So tired," Chase mumbled and started to close his eyes.

"Go ahead and sleep, Chase. I'm not going anywhere." Dean said, putting a hand on his brothers arm in an attempt to comfort him.

Chase whispered his thanks as his eyes closed and he fell into a deep slumber.

Dean sat back and watched his brother. He was waiting for Lara to bring him his change of clothes from his locker. He wanted to get out of his uniform and was happy that Chase hadn't been aware of the blood on his uniform. Dean had known that Chase was going to be fine, but had been worried none the less. He had also not really wanted to explain to Chase that the blood on his uniform was Chase's. Dean sat in the chair by Chase's bed and wondered if he should have told Chase that Heidi had been in the car with him. He was sure that Heidi was going to be fine, but he was worried just the same.

Dean looked up as the hospital room door opened and saw Lachie walk in, his uniform as dirty and rumpled as Dean's.

Lachie was the first to speak as he came to stop at Chase's bedside. "How is he?"

"He woke up not too long ago," Dean said. "I didn't mention anything about Heidi."

Lachie nodded. "Probably a good idea. Chase would be far more worried about her than about himself."

"How is Heidi?" Dean asked, looking at Lachie's face for the truth.

"Mild concussion, a few lacerations; some bumps and bruises. She's going to be right as rain in a couple of days." Lachie said. "They are probably going to keep her overnight, especially considering all that she has been through in the last few months. They thought it would be best to keep her under observation." Lachie shrugged. "She wasn't happy, but I agreed with them. They are going to let me stay in her room tonight."

"Good idea. Maybe I should stay with Chase. It will be good for him to have someone to explain what happened when he is up for it."

"The police are with Heidi now, taking her statement."

"You left her alone with them?"

"No, Vince is with her." Lachie smiled. "He won't let them imply anything they shouldn't."

Dean smiled, "no, he won't."

Lachie looked back at his younger brother lying in the bed, his face even paler than usual; the bruising on his face getting worse with every passing hour. Lachie ran his hand through his hair in frustration as he walked away from the bed and started to pace. "What if someone is targeting them?"

Dean stared at Lachie and sighed. "I don't know, Lach. I hope that isn't the case, but it certainly doesn't look good. I thought this was all over when Hayden died."

"Me too. Me too." Lachie said.

**2 hours later**

Lara walked into the hospital a little later than she had planned. She had a change of clothes for Dean, Lachie, Chase and Heidi. Dean had contacted her to tell her the room numbers, and she made her way to Chase's room first.

She poked her head in the doorway and saw Dean sleeping in the chair by his brother's bed. She closed the door softly behind her and walked over to Chase. She watched the rise and fall of his chest and was comforted by that. "Get better Chase," Lara whispered.

Dean heard Lara's voice and began to stir. He exhaled deeply and opened his eyes. "Hi babe."

"Hi Deano." Lara walked over and kissed his cheek softly. "How is Chase?"

"He woke up before. I didn't tell him about Heidi."

"What about Heidi?" Chase's voice could be heard from the bed. He sounded much stronger and much more alert than he had before.

Dean groaned and rubbed his hands down his face. "How are you feeling Chase?"

"I hurt everywhere, but what about Heidi?"

Lara gave Dean his bag with a change of clothes. "Here you go, babe. I'll leave you to chat with Chase."

Dean took the bag and watched Lara go. "Listen Chase, it won't do you any good to worry, okay?"

"Worry about what? What happened? I don't remember anything Dean."

"Heidi was in the patrol with you." Dean said in a rush and watched Chase's expression change.

"Is she okay?" Chase looked like he wanted to jump out of the bed and find his best friend.

Dean pushed his brother back against the pillow. "She is fine. No major injuries."

The worry seemed to seep out of his face and he closed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Chase." Dean said as firmly as he could without upsetting his brother.

"Ok. How bad is the patrol?"

"It's a total loss." Dean said. "Between the chopper and the patrol, we are going to be costing a bunch of money." Dean closed his eyes before continuing. "Chase, you need to know… This accident, was no accident."

Chase looked at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"The patrol was pushed into the intersection and the truck hit you on purpose. Someone planned this." Dean ground out. His features softened when he saw the look on his brother's face. "We are going to get to the bottom of this."

Chase nodded, wincing. He knew that Dean was telling him the truth and he figured he should be relieved to know what was going on. But he couldn't shake the cold feeling that had begun to wrap itself around his gut; holding on like an iron fist.


	32. Chapter 32

Thank you to leigh haynes for the review! Here is the next installment - it will start to shed a bit of light onto the accident.

Cliffie warning! Enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 32**

**~Heidi's Room~ **

Heidi lay in the hospital bed, wishing that she could be at home, in her own bed. She had grown tired of being in hospitals. Staring at the ceiling, she tried to will herself to sleep but every time she closed her eyes, the sounds of crunching metal and breaking glass filled her head. She groaned and turned her head slowly, fighting off the nausea that coursed through her as she turned her head. Lachie was asleep in the cot by her bed and Heidi didn't have the heart to wake him. Lachie had told her that Chase was doing pretty well considering, and that she would most likely have some company on light duties for the next little while.

She knew that she was to blame for the crash. If she had stayed with the team at HQ, the accident never would have happened. This had to be connected to the Hayden incident, but she wasn't sure how. Hayden's parents were long gone and he had no real family that she knew of. She didn't want anyone else to be hurt by Hayden's actions. Her friends and family had already been hurt by Hayden enough – she wouldn't be able to stand it if they had been hurt even more. Lara had brought her a change of clothes and for that she was eternally grateful. She disconnected the tube that had been pumping her with pain medication and hobbled to the bathroom on shaky legs. Slowly Heidi dressed, discarding her hospital gown. Locating a piece of paper, she wrote a quick note to Lachie and left it on the bed in her place. _Lachie, I had to leave. Too many people have gotten hurt because of me. I couldn't live with myself if Chase had been killed because of me. Please know that I love you with all my heart and that is why I am leaving – to keep you safe. All my love always, Heidi. _

With one last look, Heidi snuck out of her room and out of the hospital, into the cover of night.

**~Chase's Room~**

Dean was sitting in the chair next to Chase's bed; just in case his little brother needed anything. He was far from tired and didn't feel the need for sleep. Chase mumbled something in his sleep and began to thrash about the bed. Dean rose and gripped Chase by his shoulders. "Chase, it's me, Dean. Please, wake up."

Chase's eyes blinked open, unseeing at first and then he focused on his brother. "Dean." Chase licked his lips, trying desperately to shake of the bad feeling that was sitting in the pit of his stomach. "Dean something is wrong."

"Do you need me to get the doctor? What's wrong?"

"No, no, listen to me Dean. Something bad is happening, I can feel it. I haven't been able to shake this feeling that something really bad is going to happen." Chase was gripping onto Dean's arm. "Please, check on Heidi."

"Chase, it's okay, Lachie is with her." Dean said as gently as possible.

Chase was shaking his head, "please Dean? Please?" Chase was near tears and his breathing was becoming erratic.

"Okay, Chase. I'll go check. But you have to breathe normally for me. Breathe in and out." Dean waited until Chase's breathing had gotten back to normal before stepping away from the bed. "I'll go and see, okay?"

Dean had just turned away from Chase's bed when Lachie burst through the door, a note clutched in his hands. "She's gone! Heidi's gone!" Lachie cried.

"Lachie? What are you talking about?" Dean asked, stepping forward. He grabbed the note out of his brother's outstretched hand. He read the note and closed his eyes.

"She blames herself. Now she's out there, injured and we don't know where she is." Lachie whispered, wiping furiously at the tears that had escaped his eyes. "I already called the police – she needs to be found before she gets hurt."

"I'll call Vince and mobilise the team. We'll find her Lachie."

"I knew something was wrong." Chase whispered, kicking himself for not saying anything sooner. "I should have told you."

Dean looked over at his youngest brother, who looked more fragile than ever. "There is nothing you could have done Chase. She chose to leave but we are going to find her and make sure that she is safe. In the mean time, I am going to ask for someone to guard your room."

**~Vince~**

Vince lay in bed, wide awake. His team was crumbling around him, and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. His mobile rang and he groaned, reaching for it. "Marcello."

"Vince, it's Dean."

Vince sat up in bed. "What's wrong?" He knew Dean wouldn't call him in the middle of the night for no reason.

"Heidi's missing." Dean said. "She left a note for Lachie saying that it would be better if she stayed away."

"I'll be right there. I'll ring Michelle and Lara, we will meet you at the hospital." Vince hung up his phone and threw his uniform on while calling the other teammates.

~Chase's Room~

Lachie paced, worry seeping into his bones. He couldn't help but worry, knowing that Heidi was out there somewhere, all alone. He had no clue where she would have gone.

"Lachie," Dean whispered. "Stop pacing. You're upsetting Chase." Dean whispered to his brother.

Lachie stopped in his tracks, torn between his worry for his fiancé and his brother. "I'm sorry Chasie. I just don't know what to do." Lachie collapsed in the chair next to Chase's bed.

"Lachie," Chase said, his voice seeming weaker and far more tired than it should. "You will find her. You two have been through far too much to give up now."

"I'm not giving up, Chase. I'm just worried. About you and about Heidi. I think you two are being targeting and I don't know who it is. How can I protect you if I don't know who it is?"

Dean sat back and allowed Lachie to continue talking. Dean noticed that the police had since shown up and were making their way to Heidi's room.

"Lachie, it's not your job to protect us." Chase said tiredly, his emotions having gotten the better of him.

Lachie looked at Chase with watery eyes. "Yes, it is Chasie. If I can't protect the people I love, then I have failed."

Chase tuned in on the word _failed._ "Lachie, does this have anything to do with the war?"

Lachie turned his head, afraid to meet his brother's eyes. "Yes." His answer was terse. "I failed to save my comrades; I was the only one from my unit to make it home."

Dean walked up to Lachie and put his hand on his brother's shoulder as Chase spoke. "You didn't fail us, Lachie. You came home to your family; you fell in love with my best friend, finally making her part of our family, officially. You have given us so much – don't ever feel like you have failed us."

Lachie nodded his head and sighed. He didn't stop the tears from falling. For the first time, he shed tears for his fallen comrades; for himself, for Chase and for Heidi. When he finally allowed the tears to flow, Lachie was cleansing his soul. Dean had never removed his hand from his shoulder and Chase had reached out a hand with Lachie grabbed on to. Finally, when the tears subsided, Lachie felt like he was ready to face the next challenge. He needed to find Heidi, and he would; if it was the last thing he did.

~Heidi~

She shivered as she slipped into her condo, packing a bag and grabbing her car keys. Since she and Lachie had driven together to the HQ, her car was still thankfully still in the lot at the condo. She grabbed her first aid kit, hiking boots, food and warm clothing. If she was going to into hiding, she needed to be prepared. She scrawled another note to Lachie and walked out the door. As she loaded things into the car, she saw a police patrol stop in her lot. _They work fast._

"Evening, are you Heidi Wilson?"

"Yes." Heidi said, resigned to the fact that her plan wasn't going to work.

"You need to come with me." Heidi noticed then that there wasn't anyone else in the vehicle with him.

"Why?"

"Everyone is looking for you, Heidi. You can't just leave the hospital without telling anyone." The officer said, going even closer to her.

He stopped in front of her and Heidi gasped. She recognized him as the cop that had broken in and saved her and Chase from Hayden's clutches. Then it dawned on her – he hadn't broken in and saved the day. He had been working with Hayden all along. Fear coursed through her and she turned to run, the world tilting on its axis. She tried to run, despite her injuries.

It didn't take long for the police officer to catch up with her. He tackled her to the ground and wrestled to get the cuffs on her. Heidi had noticed that her keys had gone flying from her hand and she was glad to have been able to at least leave a clue that she had been abducted. "You just had to survive that crash. You and that little wimp, Chase."

Heidi remained silent, afraid to open her mouth. She knew that she was going to say something that she regretted, so she kept her mouth shut. The officer pulled her into the back of his patrol and shut the door, knowing that she would be unable to unlock the door. Tears streaked down her face and she sent out a silent message to Lachie, _I love you Lachie. I'm sorry._


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own them... hope you are enjoying the story!

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Heidi groaned as every ache and pain left over from the accident came to light. She was kicking herself now for not staying in hospital. The police patrol hit a rut in the road and Heidi fought the waves of nausea that threatened to take over. "Why?" croaked Heidi. "I didn't even know who you were."

"I couldn't leave the possibility that you could identify me later. Hayden was nothing but a thorn in my side."

"All this time I thought you were my saviour that day, but you were working for him all along." Heidi spat.

"Hayden? No no… he was working for me. Him taking you just gave me a good reason to kill him."

Heidi closed her eyes as the realization hit her of just how much trouble she was in. "You are a disgrace to the badge," Heidi ground out.

The officer slammed on the brakes, causing Heidi to roll off the back seat, landing on her side, sending pain shooting through her. She tried but failed to stop the bile rising in the back of her throat. She threw up on herself and all over the back of the police patrol.

**~Jordan~**

Jordan's heart was hammering in his chest. _Heidi's missing…_ He could still hear Lara's voice ringing in his head. Vince had called Lara, and had instructed her to call him. The team was to assemble at the hospital, but Jordan had to make a stop first. He was following his gut feeling by stopping by Heidi's condo before meeting the team at the hospital.

Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind, though he had been exhausted before. He sped through the streets until he reached the condo. He pulled to the side of the road and got out, immediately seeing Heidi's car. Something immediately seemed off. The trunk was open, and it was full of stuff. He knew that Lara had mentioned that Heidi had taken a runner and was trying to keep everyone safe by leaving. Everything that he saw certainly pointed to that. Only one thing didn't make sense – Heidi was nowhere in sight and everything including her purse was in the car.

Jordan scanned the parking when something shiny caught his eye. Lying just underneath the car were her keys. He took out his flash light and made sure that they were actually hers. What he saw by the car next made him go cold inside. A small pool of blood had formed not too far from the car. Jordan closed his eyes and pulled out his phone.

**~Hospital~**

Vince, Lara, Michelle, Dean and Lachie had all gathered in Chase's room. "Where is Jordan?" Vince growled, pacing. "He should have been here by now."

Lara sighed. "He'll be here, Vince." Lara looked down as her phone buzzed. Jordan's name appeared on the screen and Lara held up the phone to show Vince. "See… here he is now." Lara put the phone to her ear. "Jordan, where are you?" Lara's expression changed as Jordan's trembling voice filled her ears. "Slow down Jordan. What's going on?" She put the phone on speaker.

"Heidi's been abducted, Lara. I am at the condo, her car is open, things are inside it, but she is nowhere to be found. Her keys are under the car and…" Jordan's voice hitched.

"And what, Jordan?" Lachie ground out.

"There's blood." Jordan said quietly. "Just hurry up and get here with the police."

"We're on our way Jordan. Stay there." Vince shouted as the team ran out the door.

Chase sat there watching them leave, wishing that he could be with them. He leaned back and closed his eyes in frustration. He pressed the call button on the bed and summoned all of his charm. He was going to need it if he was going to convince the nurse to get him released.

**~Condo~**

Jordan paced in the parking lot, anxiously waiting for help to arrive. As he looked around, he noticed an elderly lady watching from a partially opened door. He plastered a smile on his face and walked over to her, in the most non threatening manner he could muster. "Hi there," Jordan said smiling. "I hope I didn't wake you. My friend is missing and she has left her car open and things in it. Have you seen her?"

"It's such a shame to have young people get in trouble with the law." The elderly lady said, shaking her head.

"Heidi wasn't in trouble with the law," Jordan said. "She works at Rescue, Special Ops."

The elderly lady frowned. "Maybe it was a misunderstanding," she said hopefully for Jordan's sake. "Would you like a brew? It's getting a little cold out."

Jordan smiled. "No thank you, Mrs?"

"Goldsmith. Hannah Goldsmith."

"No thank you Mrs. Goldsmith." Jordan smiled. "So you are sure that she was with the police?"

"Oh yes, dear. She was tackled to the ground and cuffed. She must have done something really wrong, the police officer seemed very forceful."

Jordan felt rooted to the spot, cold fear churning through him. "Thank you, Mrs. Goldsmith. If the police come to your door, just tell them what you told me."

Mrs. Goldsmith patted his arm and smiled. "You'll find her, dear. You'll find her."

Jordan smiled and backed away, waiting for her to close the door. He picked up his cell phone and dialed Vince, figuring that Dean would be driving.

"Jordan, tell me you have good news."

"I wish I could Vince," Jordan exhaled. "I have news, none of it good. But it is a lead."

"What happened?" Vince sounded almost irritated, but Jordan knew that it was because he was out of his mind with worry.

"How far away are you?"

"We will be there in five minutes." Vince said. "If not sooner." Jordan could have sworn that he heard Dean step on the accelerator.

"I'll tell you when you get here." Jordan cut off the connection and waited.

True to their word, less than five minutes later the team arrived, the police still a few minutes behind them. Lachie, Dean and Lara rushed out of the patrol and over to Jordan, Vince and Michelle hot on their heels.

"Tell me Jordan, what is it?" Lachie said, his voice betraying his already raw emotions.

"I spoke with Heidi's neighbor and it seems that she was abducted from the parking lot." Jordan paused heavily, looking over the group at the police patrol that had just pulled in the lot. "She was abducted by a cop."

"What?" Vince nearly shouted.

"Her neighbor asked whether Heidi was in trouble with the law, said that she had been taken away in handcuffs by a police officer."

Lachie rubbed his hands over his face, trying to hide his reaction. He really wanted to crumble but couldn't. He needed to be strong for the woman that had proven to him time and again that she would give anything for him.

**~Heidi~**

The patrol had pulled to a stop and Heidi held her breath. The back door opened and she saw her captor. He reached down and pulled her up, yanking her out of the car. "Time to go for a little walk."

"Okay, I'll follow. How far are we walking?"

"We are going to a little cabin out of the way." He kept a hand clasped around her upper arm, keeping her firmly pressed against his side. Heidi stumbled as they walked. _Lachie… I wish I had had more time with you,_ Heidi thought to herself. _All I want is to grow old with you, raise our children and work for Rescue. _

They trudged on until they came to a clearing where Heidi saw a cabin. It looked warm and inviting, but she knew that It was anything but. "Home sweet home." Heidi mumbled as they walked through the door.

"Have a seat," he said, pushing her onto the couch.

Heidi leaned back against the couch and sighed. She needed to find a way out of this situation, but she wasn't even sure how to start.

**~Chase~**

Sweat beading on his brow, Chase made his way to the exit of the hospital. He was in pain, his lacerations pulling and his head was pounding. But he needed to do something. He had to help Heidi. He pulled out his phone and dialled Dean.

"Chase? What's wrong?"

"I want to help." Chase said. "I'm going to make my way to the HQ. I know I can't be in the field, but I can run things like Michelle does usually."

"You shouldn't be up and out of the hospital, Chase."

"No, Dean." Chase said forcefully. "I am going to help."

"Okay. Make your way to the HQ and log into the computer and get on the phone." He could hear Dean walking away from the group. "Listen Chase, Heidi was abducted by a police officer. Your neighbor, Mrs. Goldsmith, saw her being arrested, which makes no sense."

"None." Chase scratched his forehead and snapped his fingers. "Dean, there was the officer who rescued Heidi and I from Hayden. He had arrived awfully quickly, and shot Hayden when he didn't really need to in my opinion."

"Do you remember his name?"

"No, but I won't forget his face. See if you can get his picture sent to me and I will tell you if it is him." Chase said as the taxi pulled up to take him to HQ. "I'm on my way there now, Dean. Talk to you soon."


End file.
